


Кофейня и бар «Песья яма»

by Efa_de_Foks



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Coffe shop AU, Complete with struggling actors and a theatre district, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Spoilers for The Knife of Dunwall and The Brigmore Witches, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efa_de_Foks/pseuds/Efa_de_Foks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Корво Аттано, актер, который едва сводит концы с концами, и работает в кофейне и баре «Песья яма». Череда красочных персонажей проходит мимо него, очевидно, только чтобы сделать его жизнь еще более несчастной. И это еще без появления на горизонте Чужого.<br/>Пятнадцать минут спустя, в поисках кофе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пьяный Китобой без кофеина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hound Pits Coffee Shop and Cocktail Parlour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/760804) by [NeverwinterThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/pseuds/NeverwinterThistle). 



Театральный квартал Дануолла называли лучшим на всех Островах: ярче, чем любой на Морли, в нем легче ориентироваться, чем в Тивианских, и более высокий уровень обслуживания по сравнению с вульгарщиной Серконоса. Над улицами нависали фонари (клише, безусловно, но атмосфера позволяла мириться со счетами за электричество): красные и оранжевые, синие и зеленые, желтые и белые. Флаги, свисающие с фонарных столбов, эпатажные плакаты, расклеенные по стенам, процессии из актеров, разодетых в сценические костюмы и выкрикивающие названия своих последних шедевров. Жонглеры на углах улиц, карты таро и хрустальные шары, полуодетые танцовщицы из «Золотой кошки». И вы не можете называть себя «космополитом», если не видели Бульвар Клеверинга ночью.

Прогуляйтесь по улицам, как они есть, уклоняясь от зевак, музыкантов и продавцов всех видов. Послушайте: мальчишка, балансируя на деревянном ящике, раздает дешевые программки на мероприятия сегодня вечером. Пьесы, мюзиклы, оперные изыски. Уличные полуночные парады в честь фестиваля недели (какой-то религиозный праздник, всегда найдется такой). Фейерверки над мостом Колдуин, маскарад в «Золотой кошке», и Лидия Бойл, которая споет «Тоска» на своем первом публичном выступлении. Две монетки за программку, удовольствие – бесценно!

Но пройдите немного дальше; это нечестно судить место исключительно по блестящей обертке. Туристические ловушки припрятаны глубоко, и ни один посетитель, дорожащий репутацией, не станет терпеть такое пренебрежение. Прогуляйтесь через облака пота и дешевых духов, жирной пищи и попкорна, жареных речных хрустаков, трескучего пороха и слишком большого количества краски на лицах. Мимо сверкающих салонов, продающих свои лучшие товары: шарфы и болеро, галстуки и шали, украшения для посетителей, которые обнаружили себя возмутительно не подготовленными к их встрече с Судьбой.

Вас встретят кофейни и коктейльные бары; в наш век развития промышленности и инноваций они всегда выполняют двойную функцию: выставляя сладости и кофеин в пиковые часы, пока театры не откроют свои двери, и устраняют жажду для высшего класса, когда представления заканчиваются. В этом бизнесе крутятся хорошие деньги, если ты умеешь привлечь нужную клиентуру.

Наступает вечер и огни фонарей неумолимо затухают. Знаете, они делают это нарочно. Приглушают свет, чтобы театры сияли еще ярче, и вас бы тянуло, как мотыльков, к цирковым огням и выставочным залам.

Но что, если вы знаток, которого не удивить позолотой, вычурностью и играми со светом? Такие люди не ходят по улицам Дануолла (грязь, под слоем конфетти, истоптанным сапогами и шпильками), не останавливаются полюбоваться на толпу. Для таких существуют развлечения высшего класса: забронированные на месяцы вперед, выкупленные за баснословные деньги билеты, неброские афиши-приманки режиссеров и писателей. Это сливки общества. Элита Дануолла; в ярких коктейльных платьях, аляповатых галстуках-бабочках, проводящие ночь в квартале веселья.

«Аббатство», «Башня», «Бездна» - самые известные заведения из всех. Нет ни одного актера на всех Островах, который не стремился бы попасть на их подмостки. Одного, может двух; и совсем безумием было бы представлять себя во всех трех. Сколько мечтаний разбилось, как перезрелые дыни, на высоких ступенях к дверям успеха? Роль здесь означала славу, вечность, заключенную в огнях сцены и выходах на бис.

Каждый может мечтать.

\- Средний холодный зеленый чай латте для леди и кофе американо для ее джентльмена, здесь. В сумме девять монет, пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, заказ вам подадут.

Они были открыты всего несколько часов, но улыбка на лице Лидии уже стала напряженной. Она быстро записала заказ и резко обратилась к Корво:

\- Они очень спешат, как и все остальные, но они хотят их дурацкий кофе в дурацких кружках, очевидно, потому что картонные стаканчики на вынос недостаточно романтичны. Мы можем поторопиться? Мне нужно, чтобы они были готовы _вчера_!

Корво знает, что лучше с ней не спорить, когда она в таком состоянии: он молча взял заказ и принялся готовить, хотя часть его была бы очень рада вылить чудовищное извращение над зеленым чаем на туфли Лидии. К сожалению, это невозможно. Ему нужна эта работа.

\- Что у нее случилось сегодня? – прошептал он Каллисте, когда она пронеслась рядом с лотком свежих томатов, моцареллы и панини с базиликом. Она бросила короткий взгляд через плечо, проверяя чем занята Лидия (та заполняла автомат с соломинками), устроила лоток на столе рядом с Корво и принялась делать вид, что занята едой.

\- Ты не слышал? Уоллес снова был тут, - она глянула через плечо во второй раз. Каллиста всегда напряжена; в своем безупречном фартучке и наглаженной рубашке она вышагивала по «Песьей яме» как солдат на параде.

\- Что, опять напутал с цифрами?

\- Да. Честно говоря, не понимаю, почему Адмирал все еще держит его, когда даже Эмили куда лучше справится с его работой, - она остановилась, прикусив губу и уставившись на свои туфли. Как всегда, они были безупречно начищены. У них даже была своя шутка среди персонала: если под рукой нет зеркала, ты всегда можешь посмотреться в туфли Каллисты. Как и все их шутки, эта перестала быть смешной очень давно.

\- Да. Верно, она, наверное, могла бы, - Корво развернулся, чтобы найти подходящие стаканы, а, когда повернулся обратно, Каллисты уже не было. Девушка плохо справляется с конфронтациями и он не винит ее в том, что она пытается быть незаметной. Все пошло к черту после Джессамины.

Она была лучшей среди них. Молодая мать-одиночка, ничего необычного в театральном квартале, но ей все равно удавалось сиять. Самый трудолюбивый работник с самой доброй улыбкой. Сколько он ее знал, она никогда не забывала имен. Покупатель мог прийти один раз, и уже в следующий Джессамина встречала его как старого друга, спрашивала о семье, работе, детях. И они всегда возвращались к ней. Первая роль, на которую она пробовалась, была ее до того, как закончилось прослушивание и с тех пор удача не покидала ее. Восторженные рецензии и розы в гримерке, но она никогда не забывала своих настоящих друзей.

Самое смешное, что она не нуждалась в дополнительном заработке в «Песьей яме». И, если на то пошло, работать актрисой ей тоже не было нужды. Ее отец владел огромным состоянием и Джессамина была его единственной дочерью. Он любил ее, как никого в целом мире, и давал ей все, чего она хотела. Шанс работать, как обычный человек, шанс на карьеру, не используя связи отца, возможность совершать свои собственные ошибки. А когда появилась маленькая Эмили Папа Колдуин не высказал никакого разочарования своей единственной дочерью.

Потом его сразил рак. А спустя три месяца и Джессамина была мертва. Странно, как порой случается в жизни.

\- Корво, клиенты хотят знать, что с их напитками? Клянусь, даже Уоллес мог бы сделать эту работу, пусть он и жаловался бы все время! Давай уже!

Корво отдал ей заказ с натянутой улыбкой, и, когда она развернулась, чтобы отнести его, даже не подтолкнул ее, или не сверлил взглядом спину. Удачно, потому что он заметил Адмирала в другом конце зала, увлеченного разговором с Лордом Пендлтоном. Они выглядели поглощенными диалогом, а значит Хевлок мог и не заметить крохотных оплошностей. Корво встретил его взгляд, быстро кивнул и вернулся к симулированию активности.

Спустя три месяца после похорон отца, Джессамина Колдуин была убита на сцене «Башни», пока толпа ликовала от вида крови, которую они приняли за сценическую постановку. Неизвестный Яго заколол ее, когда она играла Эмилию; настоящий актер взял больничный (был накачан наркотиками, как позже показала экспертиза), а кто-то заменил его – блестяще прочитал его текст, сыграл роль, как профессионал. Когда Джессамина кричала, толпа ликовала, и ее тело лежало на сцене пока не опустился занавес.

А спустя час Городская стража появилась на пороге «Песьей ямы» чтобы арестовать некоего Корво Аттано, друга и, по слухам, любовника женщины, которую они шутя называли Императрицей.

Он сам виноват. Он и в самом деле _был_ на месте преступления; премьерный показ, и Джессамина смогла достать ему билет, в качестве благодарности за то, что присматривал за Эмили. Конечно, Адмирал повел себя как настоящий рабовладелец, и Корво ушел на половине представления, чтобы начать смену. Он пропустил убийство. Джессамину закололи, и никто ничего не понял, а его не было там, когда она так в нем нуждалась.

То, что он был на смене должно было сработать ему на пользу, когда потребовалось бы алиби, но Стража даже не озаботилась этим. На самом деле, им было настолько плевать, что не оставалось сомнений, что им заплатили. И после шести месяцев судебных тяжб, адвокатов и бесконечных вопросов о природе его отношений с погибшей, Корво обнаружил себя бедным и бездомным. Невиновным, наконец, но не было никакой возможности спасти его карьеру после такого черного пиара в прессе. Ему повезло, что Адмирал принял его. Частично из жалости, но по большей мере, от того, что его любила Эмили Колдуин.

\- Корво, я закончила рисунок! Ты посмотришь? – она всегда спускалась в кофейню, чтобы показать ему что-то: в основном, рисунки, или смешные картинки с котами, если Хевлок по глупости одалживал ей свой ноутбук.

Он повернулся, чтобы улыбнуться Эмили, и столкнулся нос к носу с Лидией.

\- Корво сейчас занят, милая. Ты можешь обратиться к нему, когда у него будет перерыв. Но сейчас у него есть _клиенты_ , которых необходимо обслуживать. Потому что это его _работа._ – Она уставилась на него, словно он был виноват в том, что девочка прерывает его. Тяжело было сохранять рабочий тон.

\- Да, мне жаль, Эмили. Я посмотрю позже, я обещаю. – Она изменилась в лице прежде, чем он закончил предложение, и Корво почувствовал себя самым большим негодяем в мире. – Я правда поднимусь посмотреть, я обещаю…

\- Ничего, все хорошо. Я, наверно, покажу Адмиралу или кому-нибудь другому. _У него_ всегда есть время для меня.

_«У него всегда есть время для твоего наследства»_ , - очень хотелось сказать Корво, но он не стал. Кажется, он проводил дни по большей части не говоря, так что некоторые посетители считали его немым. Это не так. Просто он считал, что и так прикладывает достаточно усилий, вставая утром с постели, чтобы стараться поддерживать разговоры. Но Эмили еще слишком мала, чтобы понимать это. И то, почему она в один момент переселилась в комнату над залом в «Песьей яме», будучи на домашнем обучении у Каллисты. Наследство, оставленное Колдуином вполне существенное, и, получив опеку над Эмили, из этого можно будет извлечь огромную выгоду. Неудивительно, что Адмирал уже подумывает, как распорядиться деньгами.

\- Я увижу тебя позже, - сказал он. Эмили ушла, а Лидия дала ему листок с новым запутанным заказом, и он продолжил работу.

Таков порядок вещей в «Песьей яме». Они подают чай, кофе, и еду по завышенной цене для театральных гурманов, страдающих писателей и затравленных режиссеров. А когда наступает вечер и зажигаются фонари, они начинают продавать кое-что потяжелее. Двадцать коктейлей в меню, как предложение; на самом деле, вам подадут все, что захотите. Вай-фай отключается всего лишь каждые полчаса или около того, а еще у них есть вишенки, кусочки ананасов и забавные пластиковые фигурки животных.

Если присмотреться, то это место обладает своим очарованием. Сверкающая неоновая фигура гончей, висящая над барной стойкой придавала месту особую атмосферу, сиденья были кожаными, оставшимися от более благополучных времен. Полы тут мыли так часто, как было возможно, а столы протирали ежедневно. Старомодный камин привлекал клиентов в холодные месяцы, а еще позволял скряге Адмиралу откладывать установку системы отопления еще на год.

На самом деле он не был Адмиралом, точно так же, как Джессамина не была Императрицей. Так же, как Лорд Пендлтон имел столько же общего с Лордами, сколько голуби, гнездившиеся в канализационном дерьме у порога. Лидия однажды сказала, что он принимал участие в постановке «Корабль Ее Величества «Фартук», где играл роль сэра Джозефа Портера, первого лорда Адмиралтейства, и прозвище прижилось. Корво решил поверить ей на слово; ему трудно было представить такого грузного человека на сцене, тем более в мюзикле, но он решил не спорить. Он обязан этому человеку многим.

У самой Лидии не было прозвища, и, если она и мечтала о сцене и славе, она об этом не распространялась. Любой, кто сделает ошибку подойти слишком близко, узнает о том, как она рада работать на такого человека как Адмирал и с каким оптимизмом она смотрит в будущее «Песьей ямы». Если подождать еще немного, то можно узнать, как сильно она перерабатывает и как отлынивают другие работники, когда она за ними не смотрит. Примерно в этот момент Корво закатывал обычно глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Каллистой или Сесилией, если кто-то из них оказывался рядом. Кроме Уоллеса, конечно. Уоллес, кажется, живет работой, так же как некоторые из их постоянных посетителей живут кофеином.

Вечер обещал быть медленным, как и все остальные: даже если у них завал, Корво считал такие вечера медленными, потому что только и мечтал, когда они закончатся. Он устал. Он так устал. Может быть, если бы ему удалось найти вдохновение, стать заинтересованным в чем-то, он стал бы чуть-чуть счастливее, но на актерском поприще все словно испарилось. Он посещал все прослушивания, которые мог; и никто не мог бы назвать его новичком. Он был на сцене, его хвалили, в рецензиях были все эти «великие свершения в будущем Корво Аттано» и «с нетерпением ожидаем следующий смелый набег на театр». Но все это было до того, как он провел шесть месяцев в качестве персоны нон грата. Сейчас ему стоило только войти в зал для прослушивания, и увидеть, как все меняются в лице, прежде чем он скажет хоть слово.

Никто не хотел нанимать человека, который, скорее всего, не убивал Джессамину Колдуин.

\- Все в порядке, Корво? – Каллиста прошла мимо, собираясь сменить закончившийся ароматизированный сироп, и обеспокоенно взглянула на него. Она смотрела так на каждого. Со всей ее бравадой и постоянными заявлениями, как ей нравится жизнь одиночки, она не могла провести ни дня, чтобы не обеспокоиться чьим-то благополучием. Адмирал нанял ее, чтобы она была тут в нерабочее время и присматривала за Эмили, обучала ее и готовила еду. Забавно, она всегда готовила «немного больше, чем необходимо», и кормила и Корво тоже. Он был ей невероятно благодарен за это. Сам по себе он бы даже не озаботился этим.

\- Да, я в порядке. Просто Лидия опять придирается, ничего серьезного. Ты видела Эмили?

Она фыркнула от смеха и тут же постаралась скрыть это, проверяя остальные добавки; опасно было выглядеть слишком счастливым в рабочие часы.

\- Видела ли я. Она наверху, с Адмиралом Хевлоком, пригвоздила его к стулу, так что они рисуют боевые корабли вместе, и ей не важно, что он-то и не был никогда ни на одном. Он не может придумать достойную причину уйти, а сказать ей, что он хочет пойти и проверить результаты скачек слишком смело, даже для него.

\- Ох, бедняга, - серьезно сказал Корво, и они оба опустили головы и засмеялись над холодильником с соком.

\- Спасибо, Корво, мне это было нужно. – Каллиста оглянулась на посетителей, а затем нагнулась и посмотрела на свое отражение в дверце холодильника. Она выглядела хорошо, насколько мог судить Корво, но, очевидно, ее что-то смутило в воротничке, слишком помятый или что-то вроде, девушка нахмурилась и стала его поправлять.

\- Что-то не так? – Корво заметил, что у них недостает томатного сока. Черт. Кто-то должно быть пропустил это во время утренней проверки запасов и теперь ему или Сесилии придется бежать за соком, перед тем как начнется вечерний наплыв. Всегда найдется тот, кто просто обязан заказать «Кровавую Мэри». Всегда.

\- О, просто еще один отказ. Ты знаешь, как это, ты просто должен попытаться еще раз.

\- Я знаю. Что на этот раз?

Каллиста вздохнула и выпрямилась, снимая несуществующие пылинки с безупречного фартука.

\- Костюм Мими. Я правда думала… он так подходил персонажу. И был совершенно не похож на то, что было раньше.

\- Они его отклонили? Мне казалось, он очень хорош.

Каллиста делала костюмы. Ну, или то, что могло позволить ее жалование официантки и неполная занятость в качестве няни для Эмили. Половину времени она бродила по кофейне с затуманенным взором, находясь в своей тихой воображаемой комнате на чердаке, вместе со швейной машинкой. Другую половину ее глаза были остры, как у совы, когда она запоминала каждую складку, подол и карман на одежде своих модных посетителей. Она хотела создавать. Ей было это необходимо, и она делала это; но лучше бы ей заполучить контракт с театром или оперой. Каллиста мечтала о шелке цвета морской волны, но пока у нее были лишь эти мечты.

\- Очевидно, он слишком закрытый, - девушка прикрыла глаза и на мгновение ее плечи беспомощно опустились. Корво взял ее за руку, чтобы продемонстрировать солидарность. Он знал об отказах лучше их всех здесь. – Я просто не понимаю. – Продолжила Каллиста не открывая глаза. – Разумеется, еще осталась страсть к Искусству. И, разумеется, нет нужды каждой примадонне выходить на сцену в неглиже, чтобы привлечь публику. Но это был один из моих лучших дизайнов!

\- Режиссеры сволочи, которых нужно расстрелять, - согласно сказал Корво.

\- Да ладно вам. Уверен, кто-то из нас еще может очистить имя профессии.

Корво подпрыгнул едва ли не на полмили, и увидел, как Каллиста вздрогнула и ушибла от этого руку о край столешницы. Обычно он бы удостоверился, все ли с ней в порядке, прежде чем делать что-либо, но… мда.

\- Здравствуй… Корво.

Это мог быть только один человек, и Корво никогда не выпадало возможности оказаться так близко, чтобы проверить, но, кажется, слухи были правдивы: у него действительно черные глаза. Словно неживые и слегка мерцающие, как нефть. Добавить к этому слишком бледную кожу (он вообще выходит из дома? Хоть когда-нибудь?) и этот жуткий наклон головы, и готова звезда на роль в «Дракуле».

Корво моргнул и попытался собраться с мыслями. Самый известный режиссер в Дануолле, и на всех Островах, тут, в их кофейне прямо сейчас, а он и Каллиста только что весьма нелестно отозвались о его работе, и никто из них даже не заметил, как он подошел. Но что самое главное…

\- Как вы узнали мое имя?

Он услышал, как позади него Каллиста прошипела: «Корво, ты _идиот_ », а Чужой поднял бровь и указал на бейджик на его фартуке.

\- Это ведь твое имя, не так ли? Или ты предпочитаешь что-то другое?

\- Ох, - все это становилось очень неловким очень быстро. Корво сглотнул и попытался собрать остатки профессионализма. – Нет, это мое имя. Что я могу предложить вам, сэр?

\- Корво. – Чужой нахмурился, словно пытался разгадать какую-то загадку. – Ворон. Распространенный инструмент в мифологии, знамение войны, и смерти… предвестник разнообразных необычайных событий. Очень необычно, как такие темы представлены в формате имени.

Корво пытался не чувствовать себя оскорбленным от слегка покровительственного тона Чужого. Он знал, что означает его имя; это навряд ли стало большим откровением.

\- Да, я знаю об этом. Спасибо. Что я могу вам предложить?

Он явно попросит что-то классическое. Сейчас уже довольно поздно для капучино, так что, наверное, флэт уайт. Скорее всего, с чем-то глупым, типа рисового молока, с которым черта с два справишься. Взбить его в пену практически невозможно, и, хотя Корво был весьма терпелив, ему совсем не улыбалось терпеть неудачи снова, и снова, и снова…

\- Сделайте мне… большой Отменный Мраморный Грациозо Мокка, с клубничным сиропом, взбитыми сливками и шоколадной присыпкой.

\- Я… что? Вы серьезно? – он замер на пол пути к тому, чтобы автоматически записать заказ, и уставился на Чужого недоверчивым взглядом. 

\- М-м.. нет, наверное, нет. Уберите присыпку.

\- Вы хотите что-то еще? – губы произнесли это на автопилоте, а сам Корво уже решил, как относиться к Чужому. Этот парень – первоклассный засранец. Он заказывает так, словно отдает приказ, и эта нотка скуки в его голосе, которая так и кричит, что у него есть куда более важные дела, чем стоять тут и ждать, пока Корво сделает его напиток. Никаких тебе «спасибо» или «пожалуйста», и он продолжал _смотреть._ Выжидающе. Слега заинтересованно, словно на щенка, который совершает трюки.

\- Нет, не в этот раз.

\- Хорошо. Это будет пять монет. Спасибо. – Корво не был образцом любезности и сделал все, чтобы не коснуться кожи Чужого, когда принимал деньги. Этот человек получит свой напиток, но черта с два он будет сделан с любовью.

 Меню в «Песьей яме» это то, что держит его до поздней ночи. Он хорошо может делать коктейли; в идеальном мире каждый посетитель может прийти и заказать что-то из милого и понятного коктейльного меню. Он сделает это для них, они получат свою выпивку, уйдут, а он, возможно, получит неплохие чаевые. Но другая стороны медали в том, что «Песья яма» - это еще и кофейня. И в какой-то момент Адмирал (хотя, скорее всего, это была идея Пендлтона. Самые худшие идеи всегда принадлежат ему) решил, что нужно разнообразить их кофейное меню.

Они предлагают обычный набор напитков, для тех покупателей, у которых не чешется от желания испортить баристе день. Вы можете получить свой латте, маккиато, мокко, или американо. И, если закажете с улыбкой, получите улыбку в ответ. Никаких проблем с этим. Проблемы начинались с Другим меню. Бич всего существования Корво, и, если бы оно не было записано на доске, приколоченной высоко к стене, он бы, наверное, давно бы содрал его и сжег.

У них была целая стена сиропов специально для этого Другого меню; где у всех напитков были удивительно длинные названия с явным злоупотреблением иностранных слов. Около десяти различных присыпок: от обычной корицы до замороженных клубничных крошек, и это еще без упоминания о дополнительных сиропах, которыми можно полить сверху ваш сердечный приступ в чашке.

Что предсказуемо, именно эти напитки продавались лучше всего. Корво иногда задумывался, почему, собственно, он вообще поднимается по утрам. Это явно не тот мир, в котором он хотел бы жить.

\- Вот. Все готово, можете забирать. Хорошего дня. – Он подтолкнул напиток Чужому, даже не постаравшись изобразить улыбку. В какой-то момент он заметил, что Каллиста улизнула из магазина, очевидно, чтобы не стать свидетельницей катастрофы, которую она, будучи весьма умной, точно предвидела. Его карьера уже разрушена, но она-то не может себе позволить иметь во врагах кого-то с таким влиянием. Так что сейчас это только он и Чужой, и вряд ли Корво может скатиться еще дальше.

Чужой принял напиток без слова благодарности и не ушел. Вместо этого он остался стоять у барной стойки и сверлить Корво любопытствующим взглядом.

\- Я, по-видимому, расстроил тебя, - провозгласил он, когда молчание стало невыносимым. – Возможно, ты не одобряешь мой выбор напитка?

Это… это было странно. Корво не знал, как отреагировать, поэтому сказал то, что было наполовину правдой.

\- Просто это не то, чего я бы ожидал от такого человека, как ты.

\- Я понял. – Черные глаза были спокойны, и, если бы Корво был более суеверным, он бы решил, что эти глаза видят его насквозь, проверяя на внутренние недостатки. Не самое приятное ощущение.

Чужой моргнул и кивнул сам себе.

\- Что же, в таком случае, я обещаю, что в следующий раз сделаю другой заказ.

\- Подожди, ты что, _придешь снова_?

\- У вас достаточно обширное меню, не так ли? Так много вариантов для выбора, и возможность открыть новый приятный напиток…или нет. В любом случае, я ожидаю хорошее развлечение. До следующего раза, Корво.

И он развернулся и ушел.

Тело Корво переключилось на автопилот, пока он подметал под стульями и делал записи, что им необходимо докупить до начала утреннего наплыва посетителей. Простые, повторяющиеся действия. В какой-то момент, находясь в тюрьме Колдридж, он научился отстраняться. Снаружи он спокоен, может даже немного мечтателен, и никого не волнует, что твориться у него внутри, пока он может улыбаться клиентам.

\- Он ушел? – Каллиста выглянула из двери в задние комнаты, бледнее чем обычно и с широко распахнутыми глазами.

\- Пока. Но сказал, что вернется.

Она уставилась на Корво, словно тот отрастил себе вторую голову.

\- Ты… Это шутка? Чужой действительно сказал, что вернется _сюда_ , за _нашим_ кофе?

\- Так он сказал.

\- Оу.

Они оба обернулись к двери, словно Чужой мог вернуться сию минуту. Это было совершенно иррационально, но Корво не был уверен, что еще делать. Такие вещи не случаются с ними. _С ним_. Как он вообще должен реагировать?

Как обычно, Каллиста пришла в себя первой.

-  Я думаю, мне нужно рассказать об этом Адмиралу. Он, наверно, скажет убрать тут до завтра или…  я не знаю.

\- Да, сделай это, - сказал Корво. Он даже не заметил, как она ушла, а Лидия вернулась, чтобы снова наблюдать за ним, стоя за кассой. Сесилии досталась незавидная работа проверить товары на наличие необходимого для доставки, а Корво отправился на поиски Эмили, чтобы наконец увидеть ее рисунок. Он потратил почти весь перерыв, но так и не нашел ее нигде; тишина, казалось, издевалась. Время истекло прежде, чем он заметил это, и вскоре ему пришлось снова стать за стойку и принимать заказы.

Один «Ванильный Масала Луссуосо Латте», без пенки, сливки и карамель сверху.

День продолжался.


	2. Водка со вкусом Бездны

Что бы люди ни говорили об Адмирале (а Корво и сам мог бы добавить к этому нелестных эпитетов, хотя самые скверные все равно осторожно держал при себе), он соображал быстрее, чем журналист, почуявший скандал, поэтому «военный сбор» созвали еще до конца вечера. Разумеется, они не могли закрыть «Песью яму» посреди самого напряженного часа, так что Адмирал и Лорд Пендлтон просто сидели у бара, драматично стараясь говорить тихо, а Корво придумывал, как разнообразить ответы на одни и те же вопросы, попутно обслуживая посетителей и старясь выглядеть обрадованным этим.

\- Расскажи еще раз, Корво. Он сказал, что ему понравилось наше меню?

Корво склонился над коктейлями из шампанского, которые готовил для группки молодых светских львиц. Те тихонько хихикали, заняв одну из кабинок, и сверлили взглядами его спину. Это было так же неприятно, как и взгляды, которыми сканировал его Адмирал. И это было вдвойне нечестно.

\- Он заинтересовался разнообразием.  И я вам уже об этом _сказал._ Я не знаю, когда он вернется, да и вернется ли вообще.

\- Да, он славится любовью к играм разума, тут я отдам ему должное, - Адмирал оперся на барную стойку; он был хмур и в руке держал стакан с виски. – И я очень разочарован, что ты раскритиковал его выбор напитка.

\- Я не…

\- Завуалированная критика так же сильна, как и высказанная прямо. Корво, я ожидал большего от тебя. Задача команды – чтобы судно было на плаву; одно слабое звено – и все пойдут ко дну.

« _Да ты даже на корабле никогда не был_ », раздраженно подумал Корво, вытаскивая из банки коктейльные вишенки, чтобы украсить напитки.

\- Он удивил меня, - вместо этого сказал он. – Я отреагировал неправильно, но я буду готов в следующий раз.

Слова пустые, но Адмиралу хотелось их услышать.

\- Уоллес мог бы справиться с этим лучше, - внезапно встрял Лорд Пендлтон. Он покачивался, вино едва не выплескивалось из бокала, когда он размахивал руками. А ведь еще не полночь; _кто-то_ сегодня рановато набрался. – Я могу поручиться за его способности вести себя с представителями… высшего класса. В конце концов, он верно служил моей семье достаточно долго, чтобы приобрести навыки общения с элитой.

Он ухмыльнулся и залпом допил остатки вина. Поставил бокал на стойку и выразительно посмотрел на Корво.

\- Это не займет много времени, я просто отнесу это посетителям, - сообщил Корво и получил в ответ неприятный взгляд, что, на самом деле, было в порядке вещей. Уоллес отсутствовал, доставлял цветы новой пассии Пендлтона, восходящей звезде сопрано, Талии Как-ее-там; так что Корво был его лучшим вариантом. А еще вся выпивка этого засранца была за счет заведения, так что чаевых тоже было не дождаться.

 Лорд Пендлтон происходил из знатного рода. Они были богаты, пока все состояние не унаследовали два его брата, которые начали соревнование «Кто быстрее промотает семейные денежки». Вечеринки, проститутки, баснословно дорогие украшения для толпы старлеток, и сотни других вещей, которые Корво даже не мог представить. Он с такими деньгами мог позволить себе квартиру, или даже студию, нанять профессионального агента, чтобы тот подыскивал ему подходящие роли. Он мог бы дать Эмили настоящий дом.

Но братьев Пенддлтонов отличало полное отсутствие делового чутья, так что в итоге Тревор Пендлтон оказался здесь, пил самое дешевое винтажное вино, и верил байкам Адмирала о его «иностранном происхождении» и «нотках дуба». Он также повелся на разговоры о том, что «Песья яма» - выгодное предприятие и в него стоит вложиться. Это было несколько лет назад – огромной прибыли пока было не видать, а Пендлтон явно не собирался покидать их. Большую часть вечеров он был слишком пьян, чтобы найти путь к семейному поместью. Для него всегда была готова комната на втором этаже, а у Сесилии всегда была незавидная работа убирать оттуда пустые бутылки и стаканы из-под выпивки.

«Хорошо, что Пендлтон тут, - говорил Хевлок. – Это добавляет нашему заведению… уровень, класс». Это уравновешивало неизвестность, или, в случае с Корво, дурную славу, сотрудников.

Женщины рады видеть его, хотя еще больше они рады своим коктейлям. Корво уклоняется от их кокетливых улыбок и попыток прикоснуться к нему или пошутить. Джессамина справилась бы с этим гораздо лучше.

\- Значит, мы договорились, - сказал Адмирал, когда Корво вернулся с пустым разносом. – Чтобы не раздражать его еще больше…

\- Кто-то другой обслужит его, когда она придет снова? – устало спросил Корво. – Ладно. Хорошо. Меня это не волнует.

Их обсуждение теперь больше похоже на стратегию, хотя ни Адмирал, ни Пендлтон в этом не сильны; вот только Мартина нет поблизости, так что они останавливаются на этом. Корво перестает обращать на них внимание и занимается новым заказом, в этот раз для группы полупьяных парней. Они все носят высокие шляпы на головах, так что они или члены местной банды или просто идиоты; в любом случае, есть возможность получить неплохие чаевые. Корво старается быть приветливым, когда они заказывают шоты и «что-то _с огоньком_ , приятель!».

Некоторые аспекты его работы Корво даже нравятся, и он не стал бы отрицать, что испытывает некоторый трепет, поджигая алкогольные коктейли. В этом, скорее всего, лежит какое-то нездоровое подсознательное проецирование, но это лучше, чем и в самом деле сжигать что-то. Он вливает слоями ликеры Калуа, Бейлиз и Куантро в огнеупорные стаканы. Уоллесу никогда не удавалось ничего подобного: Корво видел, как он пытался, но Уоллесу лучше не браться за что-то сложнее кофе и стирки вещей Пендлтона. Наука добавить второй и третий слои с помощью барной ложки совершенно не подвластна ему и все в итоге превращается в жуткое месиво. К счастью, Пендлтон всегда слишком пьян, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

Корво добавил последний слой рома, и один за другим поджег шоты под громкие аплодисменты тех, кто оказался рядом. Коктейли горели, отбрасывая причудливые тени на тех, кто прильнул посмотреть. Корво подумал, что есть в этом что-то особенное, как огонь притягивает к себе людей. Сложно отвести от него взгляд.

\- Отлично вышло, Корво, - Каллиста подошла, чтобы отдать клиентам металлические соломинки и забрать плату за коктейли, и Корво внезапно оказался по уши в заказах на горящие шоты. Эту часть вечера он действительно любил. Он провел добрый час, подавая горящие «Лемон дроп», «Бэкдрефт» и «Пампкин пайз», и получая вполне достойные чаевые.

Корво, Каллиста и Сесилия довели искусство групповой работы до совершенства, и вечера, когда они работали вместе были самыми приемлемыми. Была очередь Лидии укладывать Эмили, поэтому они трое очень продуктивно распределили обязанности: Каллиста принимала плату, а Корво и Сесилия готовили напитки. Воздух вскоре наполнился ароматом алкоголя и жженой корицы, посетители стали словно терять очертания, а они перемещались за барной стойкой так, будто читали мысли друг друга.

В какой-то момент у Корво выдался кроткий перерыв, и он оперся о барную стойку, делая вид, что протирает ее тряпкой, на случай, если Адмирал спустится к ним. У него болела спина, а до закрытия было еще два часа. _Черт._

Кто-то стоял позади него.

\- Ты правда встретился с ним? – прошептала Сесилия и Корво подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Никто никогда не слышал, как она подходит, и это привело к более чем одному происшествию. Она делала это не специально, насколько он знал, у Сесилии никогда не было плохих намерений. Она просто не любила громкого шума. Или вообще шума, если на то пошло.

\- К сожалению, да, - ответил Корво уголком рта. Им нельзя было болтать во время смены.

\- Он тебе не понравился? Какой он?

Корво хмыкнул.

\- Выглядел приятным человеком, пока не открыл рот. А потом оказалось, что он такой же, как все остальные, только костюм получше.

\- Оу, - у Сесилии была эта странная привычка: заламывать руки с отсутствующим видом, когда  она разговаривала с кем-то, будто не могла оправдать время, проведенное не работая. По крайней мере, Корво надеялся, что это привычка, и на самом деле она не боится его. Они работали вместе достаточно долго, чтобы она поняла, что Корво не способен причинить кому-то вред.

Даже если бы он знал, кто убил Джессамину, он не смог бы отомстить за нее. И эта постыдная мысль будет преследовать его всю оставшуюся жизнь. Однажды Эмили спросит у него, « _кто?_ », « _зачем?_ », а он не сможет ей ничего ответить.

\- Корво, отправляйся спать, - Сесилия аккуратно взяла тряпку из его несопротивляющихся пальцев; он просто стоял, уставившись в стол уже… кто знает, сколько времени, но этого хватило, чтобы обеспокоить ее.

\- Извини, я…

\- Иди спать, - повторила она, и подошла ближе, помогая снять фартук. – Пендлтон уже отрубился, а Адмирал ушел, хотел узнать, куда запропастился Мартин. И я видела, что Лидия и Уоллес уже спят, когда была на перерыве.

\- Сесилия, я не могу, мне нужны деньги от этой смены. – Доброта Адмирала не распространялась на арендную плату, поэтому, все жили в комнатах наверху, каждый платил за электричество, газ, интернет, оплата продуктовых счетов, а Корво платил еще немного сверху, за Эмили… к тому же, ему самому нужны были новые вещи. То, что у него есть уже не годилось для прослушиваний. Он существенно исхудал и ничего больше не подходило.

\- _Иди_ , - такой твердый голос от Сесилии редко можно было услышать. – Мы скажем, что ты был тут все время, и никто не заподозрит, что это не так. И я знаю этот взгляд. Тебе нужно поспать, если не хочешь свалиться в обморок.

Он ушел, в конце концов, под одобряющую улыбку Сесилии. Уже было слишком поздно, чтобы зайти к Эмили и проверить, как она там, но Корво все равно постоял у ее закрытой двери. «Песья яма» скрипела и постанывала, старое дерево готовилось к ночи, и далеко внизу был слышен гул из бара.

Из комнаты Эмили не доносилось ни звука. Все ли в порядке? И, насколько это было бы невыносимо для него, Корво хотелось, чтобы он услышал, как она плачет во сне. Это послужило бы причиной зайти к ней, и успокоить; он очень беспокоился о том, что они отдалялись друг от друга. Она проводила так много времени с Адмиралом. Как он мог объяснить ей, что этому человеку не стоит доверять, если сам полагался только на собственные инстинкты. Они были куда ближе друг другу, когда была жива Джессамина. Тогда именно Корво помогал Эмили с домашней работой и делал ей горячий шоколад, сидя внизу в баре, а Джессамина могла насладиться временем в одиночестве и спокойно порепетировать наверху. Он не был отцом Эмили, но очень старался исполнить роль папы, когда это было необходимо. Это было так _естественно._

А теперь он видел ее примерно дважды в день; и все, что он мог бы ей дать – только разочарование. Его собственные ошибки пожирали его изнутри.

Комната Корво располагалась на самом верхнем этаже «Песьей ямы». На самом деле «комната» - слишком громкое название для того, что на самом деле было чердаком: отслаивающаяся краска, подгнившая древесина и обломки всех форм и размеров, как на заброшенной стройке. В самые мрачные времена Корво ложился на свой продавленный матрас и думал, что живет на свалке. Он окружен мусором и не удивительно, что он так хорошо вписывается.

Он снова жалеет себя. _Это_ его никуда не приведет. Пока Корво готовится ко сну, он старается сконцентрироваться на позитивных сторонах. Одна из них – работа, хотя он и ненавидит ее иногда. У него медленно растущие сбережения, и, хотя растут они со скоростью передвижения улитки, Корво все равно их проверяет каждую неделю и никогда не берет оттуда ни монетки. Это его путь выбраться отсюда, его и Эмили, и может еще Каллисты, если она захочет оставить работу тут и попробовать устроится на новом месте. Где бы то ни было, не важно, главное, забрать отсюда Эмили, чтобы никто не смог воспользоваться ею и ее наследством. У девочки есть будущее, которого нет у него. И Корво удостоверится, чтобы она воспользовалась своим шансом. Подальше от «Песьей ямы», в новой, чистой квартире, вернувшись в школу. В Дануолле полно ужасных бюрократов, но, если потребуется, Корво поклянется, что он – отец Эмили. Он сделает все для ее безопасности.

Корво даже не заметил, как уснул. Должен был, потому что, когда он открыл глаза, комната выглядела совсем по-другому.

Голубое свечение проникало сквозь трещины в потолке и Корво ошеломленно смотрел вверх со своей кровати.

Он подумал, как он мог не замечать этого раньше. «Вот когда пойдет дождь, я…» Кажется, трещины распространились и по стенам, большие, неровные, свозь которые проникало еще больше яркого синего света.

Корво сел на кровати и обнаружил, что чердак стал гораздо меньше, чем был до этого. Там, где раньше был проход в неиспользуемую комнату, теперь была каменная стена.

« _Ха. Пожалуй, пора поговорить с Адмиралом о пересмотре арендной платы. Надо бы поработать над этим_ ».

Корво поднялся и двинулся к двери, ибо его комната сошла с ума, и он собирался извлечь из этого выгоду и немедленно поговорить с Адмиралом, прежде чем придется платить за эту неделю. На пути от кровати до двери он придумал вполне хороший план, в котором он был твердым, но справедливым, собирался стоять на своем и не отказываться от своих требований, как вдруг дверь отворилась сама собой.

 _Что за_ …

«Песья яма» исчезла. Это место…было синим. В любом направлении, куда бы не смотрел Корво, все было синим, бесконечным и неизменным. Какой-то мусор парил в пустоте: канделябры, роскошные театральные кресла, случайные столбы и арки, которые скорее выглядели как театральный реквизит. Фонарные столбы стояли в воздухе, гирлянды фонариков свисали сверху вниз, _нависая над_ крючками, к которым крепились. Они мягко покачивались, хотя никакого ветра не было. Корво не мог понять, что он должен был почувствовать от этого, когда витая спиралью лестница материализовалась перед ним…

Материализовалась? Нет, нет, она всегда была перед ним. Он просто ее не видел. Держась рукой за перила, Корво поднимался вверх; медленно по началу, но затем все быстрее ускоряя шаг. В конце он уже почти бежал, поднимаясь и поднимаясь по кругу, хотя он и не был уверен, что найдет в конце лестницы. Только знал, что это что-то очень важное и он не должен упустить это. Ступенька за ступенькой; металл гудел, а под его ногами распускались розы.

Внезапно лестница закончилась и Корво обнаружил, что наверху ничего нет. А затем…

\- Здравствуй, Корво, - тихо произнес Чужой. – Твоя жизнь здорово переменилась, верно? Императрица мертва, ее драгоценную доченьку Эмили отбирают у тебя, и, хотя ты не знаешь, как, тебе предстоит сыграть важную роль в пьесе, которая будет написана. Для этого я и выбрал тебя.

Если Корво посчитал его бледным в реальном мире, тут он еще хуже. Голубоватые отблески вокруг лица придавали ему вид утопленника, а мрачные темные тени под глазами указывали на непрофессионализм перестаравшегося визажиста, или же ему следовало задуматься о том, чтобы заменить кофеиновую подзарядку на настоящий сон.

\- Где я? Что это за место? – Корво жестом указал на камни и мусор, который лениво проплывал мимо. Он увидел большой отполированный рояль, музыкальный пюпитр. Букеты роз и измятые гобелены, все то, что бесчисленное множество раз видел в театрах и оперных домах.

Чужой выглядел необычайно довольным просто висеть над землей на расстоянии фута и молчаливо смотреть на Корво, так что он подошел к краю платформы, где они находились и посмотрел вниз. Это было… странно. Он ожидал головокружения, как бывает, когда смотришь вниз с необычайной высоты, но, очевидно, все здесь работало не так, как ожидалось. Синева (воздух? Вода? Но, тогда как он может дышать?) простиралась во все направления, и все что он знал, это то, что он с таким же успехом мог сейчас смотреть _вверх_ , а не вниз.

Корво обернулся и обнаружил, что Чужой не сдвинулся с места. Он по-прежнему висел над землей, скрестив руки и склонив голову, словно не мог решить какую-то загадку.

\- Почему ты в моем сне? – спросил его Корво. – Я видел тебя всего раз, и ты мне действительно не понравился. Если Адмирал сдержит слово, то я никогда больше не окажусь с тобой в одном помещении. Что я одобряю, кстати. Так что, у тебя нет никакого права врываться в мои сны, как будто они принадлежат тебе.

\- Ты так думаешь? – Чужой лениво моргнул, не сводя взгляда с Корво. – Если это действительно твой сон, значит причина в том, что ты пригласил меня. Как еще я мог появиться тут, еще и в таком странном виде?

Он обвел себя рукой: ноги его не касались земли, а фигуру окружали завихрения воздуха.

\- Я не приглашал тебя, - ответил Корво, и Чужой неприятно улыбнулся.

\- Но я здесь. И ты сделал меня чем-то куда большим, чем простым смертным. Скажи мне, Корво, почему я _такой_? Ты боишься меня?

Он начал приближаться, и Корво шагнул назад, инстинктивно опасаясь чего-то, чего не смог бы объяснить. Что-то внутри кричало, что ему нужно покинуть это место, что это, возможно, даже не _его_ сон. Он принял участие в постановке достаточного количества пьес Шекспира, чтобы усвоить: связываться со сверхъестественным – это Очень Плохая Идея.

\- Я не боюсь тебя, - сказал он твердо, хотя уже достиг края платформы и за ним простиралась бесконечная синева. – Ты не можешь меня уничтожить. Это успели сделать до тебя.

\- Нет? – Чужой остановился в нескольких футах. Он широко развел руки в стороны, словно предлагая объятия. В его темных безжизненных глазах не было ни капли тепла. – Возможно, ты хочешь мне поклоняться?

\- _Нет!_ – резко выпалил Корво и сделал ошибку, шагнув назад. Земля ушла из-под ног, и он отчаянно попытался ухватиться за край платформы, но дерево выскальзывало из его пальцев, как дым, как вода, как…

…простыня. Корво сел на постели и обнаружил, что простынь запуталась вокруг его руки, когда он ухватился за не во сне, а тонкое одеяло оказалось сброшенным на пол. Быстро осмотрев комнату, он удостоверился, что крыша снова была без дыр, а единственный свет, который проникал в нее был солнечным; на месте каменной стены вновь оказался дверной проем. Что же, кажется, он не получит скидку на арендную плату.

Время вставать.


	3. Знак и Мокко

Когда Корво спустился на кухню, там царила тишина; учитывая, сколько людей бывает по вечерам, не удивительно, что во время ланча у них не много посетителей, поэтому кофейня открывается не раньше полудня. Обычно Корво просыпается одним из первых, но еще не разу ему не удавалось спуститься раньше Сесилии.

\- Добрый день, Корво, - она высунулась из кладовой, чтобы улыбнуться ему. Вокруг нее стояли коробки и ящики, а сама девушка тянулась губкой к самым пыльным полкам.

\- Ты когда-нибудь спишь?

У них было целых три холодильника, в которых хранилась еда для персонала, и, в отличие от холодильников с едой на продажу, на этих полках царил сущий хаос. Даже Сесилия уже отчаялась навести там порядок, потому что все ее усилия сводились на нет одним единственным визитом Пендлтона после ночи пьянства.

Корво вытащил несколько яиц, стащил чей-то бекон и собрался приготовить что-то съедобное.

\- Хочешь? – он обернулся к Сесилии; ее ответ оказался приглушен дверью в кладовую.

\- Нет, спасибо.

\- Знаешь, я никогда не видел, как ты ешь, - заметил он. Бекон шкварчал на сковороде, и туда же отправилось несколько томатов. – И ты, кажется, никогда не спишь. Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

\- Я, наверное, робот. Возможно, - она прошла мимо с ведром грязной воды; либо полки вымыты дочиста, либо она сдалась. – Но это ведь никак не повлияет на наши отношения, да?  

Как и Лидию, никто не видел Сесилию разучивающей роль или подшивающей одежду во время обеденного перерыва. Сцена не для нее, учитывая, как она боится толпы и публичных выступлений. Если подумать, то и работа в шумном баре была не для нее, но Корво несколько раз спрашивал об этом, и она отвечала, что это совсем другое. Что-то о том, что в зале был приглушенный свет, а посетители воспринимали ее только как связующее звено между ними и их выпивкой, так что Сесилия считала себя в относительной безопасности. Еще она обсуждала с Корво неприемлемые условия жизни для Эмили. Негромко, конечно, потому что она все делала негромко, но она поддерживала его, и Корво был ей за это благодарен.

Его смена начиналась несправедливо рано, и уже с самого начала было понятно, что это не будет еще один обыкновенный день. Адмирал пронесся мимо, пока Корво и Сесилия расставляли стулья; пробормотал утреннее приветствие с набитым сдобой ртом.

\- Что-то не так? – бросил Корво в удаляющуюся спину, но, как и ожидал, ответа не последовало.

\- Я думаю, это Мартин, - обернувшись, он увидел, что Сесилия пялится на дверь, рассеяно кусая губы. – Адмирал вчера вернулся после закрытия, и он вроде как был взволнован. Не уверена, что происходит, но думаю, он нам скажет, когда придет время.

\- Лучше бы ему так и сделать.

Они работали слаженным дуэтом: расставляли стулья и собирали бокалы, оставшиеся незамеченными после вчерашней уборки. Иногда люди роняли на пол монеты, и парочку всегда можно было найти под столами и в кабинках, но не сегодня.

Они подмели пол, протерли столы и проверили запасы молока и сливок. Проведя инвентаризацию, выяснили, что им нужно еще апельсинов, не мешало бы пополнить запасы гренадина и корицы; как обычно, Самуэль зайдет после открытия, чтобы получить список покупок на сегодня. Это должен был быть еще один обычный день в «Песьей яме», но что-то было не так, и дело не только в паранойе Корво. Сесилия вздрагивала от любого громкого звука, а Уоллес и Лидия затеяли ссору на задней лестнице (Уоллес снова напутал с цифрами, но отказывался признавать то, что математика была выше его сил. Адмирал доплачивал ему за то, что он вел счета, а Лидия не получала ничего, исправляя за ним его ошибки). Адмирал не возвращался и нигде не было видно Каллисты и Эмили. Скорее всего, они занимались наверху; там было гораздо тише.

Хотя кофейня открылась вовремя, они все равно отставали от графика. Корво заступил на смену на кухне и принялся за тесто для кексов, чтобы партия была готова к послеобеденному часу пик. Мука была на его фартуке, руках и даже волосах, когда Уоллес влетел на кухню; выглядел он еще более несчастным, чем обычно.

\- Я сделал все возможное, чтобы убедить его в обратном, но боюсь, сударь был очень настойчив, - провозгласил он, нахмурившись глянув на Корво. – Он _настаивает_ на том, чтобы его обслужил ты, хотя я бы в жизни не ответил на вопрос «почему».

Корво едва взглянул на него и пошел мыть руки. Это добром не кончится.

\- Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. Никто из наших постоянных посетителей даже не обращает внимания, кто их обслуживает. Некоторые, конечно, предпочитают Каллисту или Сесилию, но никто еще не жаловался.

Уоллес прикрыл глаза и выдохнул, словно не мог поверить, что Корво окажется таким туго соображающим.

\- Сударь потребовал _именно тебя,_ Корво, и не стоит заставлять его ждать.

О, нет. Это он. Это точно он. Корво собирался использовать свой перерыв, чтобы убрать последствия готовки со своей одежды, прежде чем обслуживать покупателей, так что не удивительно, что Чужой выбрал именно это время, чтобы прийти.

\- Я не могу пойти туда в таком виде! – на его протесты не обратили внимания, Уоллес потянул его за руку и выволок из кухни с удивительной силой.

\- Сударь _ждет_.

\- И он _сам в этом виноват_!

 

Сударь и впрямь ждал. Когда раздраженный Уоллес вытолкнул Корво в кофейню, тот обнаружил себя лицом к лицу с Чужим. Он стоял, опершись на барную стойку, и улыбался едва уловимой, но самой самодовольной улыбкой из всех, которые видел Корво.

\- Доброго дня, Корво, - сказал он жизнерадостно, постукивая пальцами по стойке, показывая, что он стоял тут и терпеливо ждал одного единственного шанса испортить Корво день.

\- Это был прекрасный день, пока ты не появился здесь. Чего тебе хочется?

Брови Чужого слегка приподнялись.

\- Почему у тебя мука в волосах?

\- Потому что я был _занят._ Чего ты _хочешь_?

\- А что, если все, чего я желаю – это получить одну твою улыбку?

Корво на мгновение отвернулся, покопался в контейнере с посудой и развернулся обратно с длинной барной ложкой. Он держал ее прямо у кончика носа Чужого.

\- Если ты вытащил меня сюда только для того, чтобы я улыбнулся тебе, я проведу принудительное изъятие твоих глазных яблок этой ложкой. Так что, ради твоего блага, лучше бы тебе хотеть кофе.

Корво чувствовал, как Уоллес прожигает глазами его спину, но Чужой, кажется, был нисколько не задет таким отношением. Напротив, он казался еще более радостным, чем был.

\- Я хочу большой Ванильный Фрапуччино с соевым молоком, взбитыми сливками и шоколадными крошками, с собой.

\- Да ладно?

\- Да, я уверен.

\- И Уоллес не мог бы сделать это для тебя?

\- Ему не хватает твоего… энтузиазма.

Корво капитулировал. Он опустил ложку и без единой жалобы принялся делать заказ. Если он будет молчать, к нему нельзя было прицепиться, и он сможет выполнить свою работу, сведя к минимуму раздражение и ненужное насилие. Чужой следил за каждым его движением, опираясь на барную стойку; на лице его виднелось легкое недовольство, когда он понял, что Корво собирается хранить молчание.

\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь прокомментировать мой скверный вкус в выборе напитка? – нотка искреннего разочарования прозвучала в вопросе; Корво подумал, что желание ударить его не уменьшилось.

\- Неа. Оставь меня в покое.

Соевое молоко. Он не заказал его вчера, так что дело тут не в медицинских показаниях. Ублюдок просто хочет быть сложным.

\- Твои жалобы нелогичны, Корво. Я был здесь всего лишь дважды, вряд ли мое присутствие можно назвать таким утомительным.

У него хватило совести выглядеть огорченным и Корво заговорил раньше, чем сумел остановить себя.

\- Я видел тебя во сне сегодня ночью.

\- Да?

Неужели он увидел сверкнувший огонек в этих пугающих черных глазах? От этого они не стали менее пугающими, но, по крайней мере, Корво понял, что у этого лица есть и другие выражения, кроме «скучно» и «неинтересно».

\- Да, ты был там. И это вторжение было невероятно агрессивным.

\- Расскажи мне.

Чужой отодвинул барный стул _(и нет, он же не сделает этого, в этом своем дорогом костюме),_ забрался на него, достал из какого-то удивительного внутреннего кармана блокнот и ручку. И выжидающе посмотрел на Корво.

\- Ох, черт… Я не… это не то, что я имел в виду, - Корво понял, что его слова можно было истолковать неверно. – Все было не так.

Он почувствовал, как кончики его ушей краснеют. Чужой просто пожал плечами.

\- Тогда, как это было?

Оглянувшись через плечо, Корво мельком увидел, как Лидия, протирая столы, бросила на него очень недовольный взгляд с другого конца комнаты за то, что _болтал с покупателем_. (Со спины она не могла увидеть знаменитые черные глаза, так что могла принять Чужого за любого другого писателя, режиссера или дирижера). Странно, но это даже подстегнуло Корво.

\- Я открыл глаза, это все еще была «Песья яма», но на потолке были эти трещины…

Корво закончил готовить кофе и спокойно передал его Чужому. А следующие пятнадцать минут, опершись на стойку, отвечал на бесконечное количество вопросов, стараясь извлечь из своей памяти мельчайшие детали. Какого цвета были фонари? Розы, которые расцветали под ногами, были ли у них шипы? Музыкальные инструменты, появлялись ли они полностью? В рабочем состоянии? И этот странный синий мир…

\- Бездна, - пробормотал Чужой, внимательно глядя в свои записи.

\- Да, - сказал Корво. – Это… это действительно хорошее название. Бездна.

Когда закончились вопросы, Корво почувствовал себя опустошенным. Но это была не обычная усталость после конца смены: когда болела голова и все мышцы. Нет, эта пустота не была мучительной. Это скорее походило на то, как он чувствовал себя после успешной репетиции или выступления; завершенным, даже умиротворенным. Хорошее чувство, которое он почти забыл.

\- Минутку, - сказал Чужой, собираясь уходить. – Я уверен, что ты знаешь, кто я…

\- Человек, который приходит сюда, чтобы потрепать мне нервы и задать странные вопросы, да, я знаю.

Чужой внимательно посмотрел на него, запустил руку в карман пальто и достал визитную карточку. А затем протянул ее Корво.

\- Я Чужой, и это – мой знак. – Его губы шевельнулись. – Мой дар тебе, в качестве извинения за неприятности, принесенные мной.

На жестком прямоугольнике карточки оттиснут непонятный символ: спирали и острые линии, без каких-либо слов. Корво нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что это значит. Инициалы? Или просто хорошее лого? Что бы это не значило, форма была гипнотической.

\- Спасибо, но что она… - когда он поднял взгляд, Чужого и след простыл. Он не испарился, нет, пустой стакан стоял ровно там, где он его оставил (несмотря на то, что тут были урны, установленные для удобства посетителей), но явно не посчитал нужным попрощаться. По правде говоря, ничего другого от него и не ожидалось. Он пришел сюда всего дважды, но инстинкты подсказывали Корво, что этим дело не ограничится: Чужой станет их постоянным клиентом и ничего с этим нельзя было поделать.

\- Что там у тебя, Корво?

Добрые голубые глаза и улыбка на обветренном лице: Корво улыбнулся приближающемуся Самуэлю в ответ. Это не то, что он привык делать для каждого, но для них это стало своего рода ежедневным ритуалом.

Нервничать в присутствии Самуэля было невозможно, даже Сесилия слегка успокаивалась, когда он заходил. Самуэль был одним из тех редких людей, которым не идет гнев; настолько, что Корво даже представить не мог, чтобы тот пришел в ярость. Казалось, ничто не может обеспокоить Самуэля.

\- Не уверен, может, ты посмотришь? Принести что-нибудь выпить? – На самом деле, ему даже спрашивать не надо, Самуэль всегда заказывает одно и то же. Но задать этот вопрос тоже было частью их ритуала.

\- Просто чай, если можно. Я слишком стар для чего-то более сложного. – Самуэль дал проверенный временем ответ, и Корво принялся заваривать чай в специальном чайничке (только листовой, никаких чайный пакетиков. Самуэль был удивительно старомоден).  Он поставил чашку, блюдце, ситечко для листьев, и большой керамический кувшин с молоком. Без сахара, но со свежим печеньем.

\- Не нужно так беспокоиться, Корво. - Самуэль поднял брови, - примеряешь новый стиль в прическе?

\- Что?.. А, мука? Нет, я был на кухне до этого.

\- Ясно. – Самуэль отложил карточку Чужого и осторожно налил себе чай. – Мне сложно следить за всеми этими модными тенденциями, это могло оказаться очередной новомодной актерской причудой. Для вас это вполне нормально.

\- О, ха-ха. – Они немного поговорили, пока Корво принимал заказы, старательно игнорируя хихиканье посетителей, стоило им заметить его прическу. Самуэль не одобрял спешки: если что-то очень важно, то стоило подумать, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что ты понимаешь все правильно.

Корво не знал, чем занимался Самуэль до того, как прийти в «Песью яму». Он не работал там постоянно; большую часть времени он водил старый, потрепанный жизнью автомобиль, подрабатывая таксистом в театральном районе: подбирал туристов и любителей театра и отвозил их в различные места. Насколько мог судить Корво, ему нравилась его работа: возможность выслушать истории разных людей, и непохожесть каждого следующего дня на предыдущий. Самуэль любил хорошие истории, так же сильно, как любил рассказывать свои любимые в спокойные часы в «Песьей яме».

В конце концов, разговор вернулся к насущной проблеме. Самуэль добрую минуту разглядывал карточку, изучая причудливый узор, пока не признал, что так и не смог отследить, где конец, а где начало.

\- Мне жаль, Корво, я не узнаю этот символ. Никогда не видел ничего подобного.

\- Спасибо. Есть идеи, что мне с этим делать?

Самуэль осторожно вернул ему карточку.

\- Поставь в рамку, - посоветовал он. – Твой чердак довольно мрачный, если позволишь, так что это может его украсить.

\- _Как мило._

Они оба уставились на карточку в руках Корво. Он поворачивал ее в разные стороны, и странный символ менял свой цвет.

\- Ты знаешь, Адмиралу наверняка захочется взглянуть на это, - сказал Самуэль. Корво резко поднял на него взгляд, но лицо Самуэля ничего не выражало. Ни осуждения, ни предупреждения. Его взгляд ни к чему не обязывал, как у доброжелательного старика, который не причинит никакого вреда. Трудно сказать, что в его выражении было притворным, а может он и не притворялся вовсе.

\- Ты ему расскажешь? – спросил Корво.

Самуэль пожал плечами и вернулся к своему чаю.

\- Это не мое дело. Эта вещь принадлежит тебе, Корво. Как я понимаю, если бы этому странному молодому человеку хотелось, чтобы такая карточка была у Адмирала, он бы удостоверился в том, что тот ее получит. Он этого не сделал, так что она твоя.

\- Да, - Корво глубоко вдохнул. – Я оставлю ее себе.

\- Это твое право.

Корво спрятал карточку в нагрудный карман рубашки, под фартук. Какую бы тайну не хранила визитка, ему нужно лишь дождаться конца смены, чтобы ее раскрыть.

Странный звук послышался из кармана Самуэля; он вздохнул и выудил на свет мобильный телефон. Старая модель – еще с кнопками.

\- ЗДРАВСТВУЙТЕ! Меня зовут САМУЭЛЬ. – сообщил мобильник.

\- Сколько бы я не пытался, никак не могу сменить это, - Самуэль слегка покачал головой. – Он так делает всегда, когда приходит сообщение от кого-нибудь.

Корво посмотрел на него:

\- Ты же должен был сам записать это.

В ответ Самуэль согласно кивнул:

\- Так и было. Адмирал мне помог, но я думал, он просто проверяет, записывает ли эта штука. Без понятия, что за магию он тут применил, но это не то, с чем хочет иметь дело человек вроде меня.

Было что-то трагическое в голосе Самуэля; видимо, он не верил, что такая крохотная вещица могла победить его так просто.

\- Я могу все исправить для тебя, - предложил Корво из жалости. – Это не должно быть слишком сложно.

\- Это очень мило, Корво, и спасибо за предложение, но, наверное, я оставлю все как есть. Прошло слишком много времени; это как изменить знакомый голос. Очень неестественно. И, в конце концов, каким бы старым я не стал, я не забуду свое имя.

Если завтра вдруг наступит конец света, Самуэль будет тем, кто продержится до конца, единственным, кто не будет вопить в панике, а, оглядевшись вокруг, скажет: «Что же, это был хороший забег», за секунды до того, как огонь поглотит его. Если Адмирал – это водоворот, в котором они становятся формами, угодными ему, то Самуэль – это якорь, который удерживает их на месте, или плот, что держит их наплаву. Он приходил несколько раз в день, забирал листок с заказом продуктов и кредитную карточку Адмирала, а затем возвращался, чтобы завезти продукты и посплетничать. В некоторые дни он брал выходной в своем деле развоза туристов и проводил вечера в их баре, со стаканом виски и бесконечной чередой анекдотов. Адмирал присоединялся к нему, и они проводили часы, пытаясь переиграть друг друга в деле развлечения публики.

\- Будь начеку, Корво, - сказал Самуэль. – У тебя посетители.

Это так. Рядом со стойкой бара стоял человек с самой дикой бородой, которую только довелось видеть Корво. Если бы не кричащее качество его одежды и высокомерие, с каким он держался, его полнее можно было бы принять за бездомного. Ну, или за большого, сердитого медведя.

\- Гхм… Здравствуйте, могу я вам помочь? – спросил Корво, на что получил уничижительный взгляд в ответ.

\- Я ожидал куда более высокого качества обслуживания, если принять во внимание исключительное покровительство, которым пользуется… _это место_. – Мужчина-медведь оглядывал ряд цветных бутылок с наполнителями, потертый паркет и мерцающую лампочку над одним из столов, которую никто так и не удосужился заменить.

\- Правда? – Корво сделал все возможное, чтобы вопрос прозвучал вежливо. Что-то подсказывало, что этот человек не будет столь снисходителен к его поведению так, как Чужой.

\- Это так. – «Медведь» поднял свои внушительные брови. – Молодой человек, я – Антон Соколов, экстраординарный писатель, известный критик, и я заинтересован в том, чтобы подтвердить, скажем так, слухи, касательно вашей клиентуры.

Потребовалось целое мгновение, чтобы Корво расшифровал все сказанное, большей частью потому, что его отвлекала огромная борода перед ним.

\- О, вы имеете в виду Чужого? Он был тут всего лишь дважды, как вы…

\- Человек моего статуса имеет свои ресурсы. – Соколов бросил последний пренебрежительный взгляд на зал. – Но, увы, кажется, его здесь нет.

Корво подумал, что это превращается в соревнование. Или Чужой окажется настолько надоедливым, что Корво начнет сплетничать о нем с этим одержимым бородатым фанатом, или же высокомерие Соколова будет более оскорбительным. В конце концов, Корво решил, что пальма первенства будет переходить к тому, кто испытывает его терпение в данный момент.

\- Да, мне жаль, - соврал Корво. – Вы упустили его, и я не думаю, что он вернется сегодня.

« _Пожалуйста_ , - подумал он, - пусть этот засранец не станет ничего заказывать, просто уйдет и никогда не возвращается снова». Впрочем, если Соколов и закажет что-то, то явно не из их Другого меню: он явно не из любителей кофе. Скорее он выберет дорогой бренди или хорошее винтажное шампанское, если у него есть компания, но точно не кофе.

Как и следовало ожидать, Корво никогда не получает то, чего он хочет.

\- Вы вряд ли сможете предсказать расписание гения; в этой области, я могу назвать себя куда более компетентным. Он вполне может вернуться, а я известен поистине легендарным терпением. Да, - Соколов кивнул сам себе. – Я испробую напиток в этом заведении, и проведу время, доводя до совершенства мою последнюю пьесу. Я думаю назвать ее _«Разрядный столб»,_ довольно выдающаяся вышла вещь, если позволите так сказать…

\- Что. Я. Могу. Вам. Предложить. – сквозь стиснутые зубы спросил Корво.

\- Хм? О, я возьму чашечку … мокко.

\- Отлично. Хорошо. – Корво вполне может сделать ему мокко. – Какой сорт шоколада вы хотите туда добавить?

Соколов взглянул на него как на безумца:

\- Шоколад? Вы что, _глухой_? Меня не интересует шоколад, я просил _мокко._

В конце концов, Корво взял деньги и приготовил напиток, не произнеся ни слова. Это больше не соревнование: если Чужой придет завтра, Корво скажет ему бежать со всех ног, потому что никто не заслуживает того, чтобы его преследовал кто-то вроде Соколова.

Как бы плохо не складывался день, это было лишь затишье перед бурей. Как раз перед тем, как начался обычный дневной наплыв посетителей, в кофейню, словно разъяренный носорог, ворвался Адмирал. Корво еще никогда не видел его таким злым.

\- Что случилось… - начал было Корво, но был остановлен рычанием, вырвавшимся из горла Адмирала.

\- Этот _кретин_ Мартин. – Выплюнул Хэвлок. – Он ушел и в итоге оказался арестован. Пока мы разговариваем, его держат в тюрьме Колдридж.

После подобного заявления все остальное показалось до ужаса незначительным.


	4. Священник, Пьяница и Адмирал-который-никогда-не-был-в-море заходят в бар

Если театральный квартал – это жемчужина всех Островов, то правовая система Дануолла – это ожерелье из дешевых стекляшек, купленное в невежестве и хранимое из упрямой гордыни. Для человека неопытного все выглядит достаточно справедливо, и уж никак не хуже торговых советов Серконоса (и она вполне работает, в отличие от системы Морли, которую никто на самом деле не понимает, но на бунт поднимаются регулярно). При близком же рассмотрении сразу становятся заметными все недостатки и несоответствия: любой думающий житель города знает, что их система полностью коррумпирована. Городская Стража дергается на ниточках под названием «власть и деньги», а суды пляшут под дудку отдельных богатых благодетелей. Для туристов все сплошь огни и сияние, и никто даже не упоминает, что на всех _остальных_ Островах смертную казнь упразднили десятилетия назад.

Корво хорошо знает, как ему повезло выйти на свободу из тюрьмы Колдридж.

Огромное бетонное здание тюрьмы нависает над городом, и в нем нет ничего, достойного восхищения. Единственное хорошее, что можно сказать о Колдридж – это то, что ее не видно из театрального квартала. Но это не значит, что Корво не может чувствовать ее; в то тягучее время после полуночи, когда его спина ноет от боли, а ноги гудят от усталости, и он не помнит, когда последний раз ел. В эти моменты он ловил себя на том, что просто пялится в южную стену в баре.

В его камере были грязные оштукатуренные стены, потрескавшиеся от старости и омерзения. Пройдет еще много времени, прежде чем Корво сможет забыть эти детали. Очень много, потому что он собирается оживить все это в памяти.

\- Скажи-ка мне еще раз, зачем я тут? – задал он вопрос в спину Адмирала. Хевлок продолжил идти, и явно не собирался отвечать, так что в конце концов ответил Пендлтон:

\- Капитан Карноу известен своей неприязнью к Аббатству и всем, кто с ним связан. К сожалению, он еще и высокоморален, или как тут это называется, в этой дыре. Он не примет взятку за освобождение Мартина, но он, наверное, будет более благосклонным, если с ним поговоришь ты. Ты ему _нравишься._ А у нас точно нет времени немного подзаправиться? Уоллес наполнил флягу самым лучшим бренди…

\- Нет, у нас нет времени. – Плечи Адмирала выглядели очень широкими, даже в тени нависающего здания тюрьмы. Его шаг не замедлился, когда они подошли ко входу, очевидно, потому что у него было гораздо меньше причин быть напуганным, чем у остальных. – Как я объяснял тебе, Корво, что если Карноу замолвит словечко, то Мартина могу выпустить. Мы с вами играем против опасных людей.

\- Он дядя _Каллисты_ , не мой, - сообщил Корво, но его снова проигнорировали.

Он понимал доводы Адмирала, хотя часть его сознания вздрагивала от приближающихся каменных арок и взглядов, которые бросала на них охрана тюрьмы. Он _понимал_.

Не смотря на все время и деньги, которые вложил Корво в свое освобождение (и он все еще продолжал оплачивать счета), именно заступничество Карноу вызволило его из тюрьмы. Освободившись из Колдриджа, от судов и адвокатов, Корво, все же, не освободился от молчаливых осуждающих взглядов, которыми его провожали, стоило только выйти из бара. Карноу сделал для него очень много, и Корво был благодарен за то, что он вытащил правду из той могилы, куда ее упорно пытались закопать.

Карноу был единственным живым родственником Каллисты. По понятным причинам, они были очень близки, поэтому Каллиста поймала Корво на выходе из бара, поправила воротник и попросила передать ее дяде от нее привет. Возможно, это была попытка сделать их поход немного более нормальным, более безопасным, и дать почувствовать, что она переживает, не обижая его. К сожалению, это не изменило того, как Корво чувствовал себя _, вернувшись в Колдридж_. А еще в его волосах все еще были остатки муки.

Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз у него был хороший день.

Мартина оказалось легко найти, очевидно, потому, что искал его Адмирал. У этого человека нет чувства такта, и он бы не узнал его, даже если бы оно разломило доску с Другим меню прямо над его головой. Если Адмиралу чего-то хочется, то он добьется этого любым способом, даже взятками, хотя это прямой путь к разорению. Корво просто шел за ним следом, стараясь не смотреть особо по сторонам (он все равно считал шаги до выхода, и с каждым следующим что-то в животе сжималось еще туже). Пендлтон продолжал потихоньку отхлебывать из своей фляги, и с каждым глотком скрывал это все меньше. Все вместе они составляли просто потрясающий спасательный отряд.

\- Вы вовремя, - сказал Мартин, когда увидел их. Он сидел на стуле в допросной, руки, сцепленные в замок, спокойно лежали на столе, а темные тени под глазами только подчеркивали высокомерную ухмылку. – Этот антураж уже начал вгонять меня в депрессию. И еще, не будете ли вы так добры передать охраннику Джасперу, что я считаю его невежественным мудаком.

\- Это никак не поможет делу, - ответил Адмирал, а Пендлтон хихикнул где-то сзади. – Я бы хотел, чтобы ты выбрался отсюда целым, и было бы хорошо, если бы ты сотрудничал. Где Карноу?

\- Я здесь. Добрый день, Адмирал, Пендлтон. Корво, что во имя всех святых, ты тут делаешь? – Карноу зашел в комнату, прикрыл за собой дверь, и сел за стол напротив Мартина.

Джефф Карноу был воплощением Хорошего Копа, вплоть до упрямой веры в то, что всегда нужно бороться за ложно обвиненных. Удивительно, как его еще не убили, учитывая, как много важных людей он разозлил, добившись освобождения Корво.

Карноу продолжал слушать даже после всех судебных заседаний и допросов, после которых Корво должны были выпустить, но на деле только усугубляли ситуацию. Корво помнил, каким оглушающим было поражение, ставшее неизменным компаньоном, поэтому даже не взглянул на пришедшего в камеру детектива. Просто еще один любопытствующий зритель, который пришел задать те же самые вопросы и прийти к тем же самым умозаключениям. Ему так часто повторяли, что он виновен, что это въелось в кожу, как болезнь. Возможно, он все-таки был виновен. Это не он заколол Джессамину, но он ведь и не спас ее. В конце концов, не было ли это одним и тем же?

Карноу с этим не согласился. Он слушал, делал заметки, задавал новые вопросы, выдвигал новые протесты. А затем он принялся расследовать это дело, и делал это так тщательно, что никакие деньги не смогли заглушить голос железных доказательств. Корво освободили, а Карноу получил повышение, которое ощущалось скорее наказанием, чем благодарностью.

Но если это его и беспокоило, он об этом не упоминал. Каллиста говорила, что ее дядя вполне доволен своим нынешним положением. А еще он часто интересовался здоровьем Корво; видимо, такое поведение было семейной чертой.

\- Я без понятия, что я тут делаю, и был бы более, чем счастлив покинуть это место как можно скорее, - сказал Корво, проигнорировав взгляд Хевлока. Это все безумие и все они не должны быть тут; Карноу не идиот, и если он их арестует, это будет то, чего они заслуживали.

Карноу раскрыл принесенную с собой папку:

\- Не было нужды приводить с собой подкрепление, Хевлок. Ты просто потратил свое время.

Он поднял брови, осматривая похудевшего Корво (тощего, на самом деле; «тощий» - это подходящее описание. Но еще одна семейная черта Карноу – добросердечность, поэтому даже в мыслях детектив не использует это слово). Потом перевел взгляд на Пендлтона, который корчил рожи, глядя в зеркало на стене. Его взгляд сообщил все за него – прекрасное «подкрепление», ничего не скажешь.

\- И почему же? – Хевлок скрестил руки на груди. – Я не нашел никого, кто объяснил бы мне, по какой причине Мартина арестовали…

\- Потому что он не арестован, - перебил Карноу. – Он был задержан на сутки, на законных основаниях, и теперь может быть свободен. Вы могли просто подождать, думаю, он бы сам пришел к вам.

-Оу.

Адмирал безмолвно стоял, пока Карноу освобождал руки ухмыляющегося Мартина.

\- Это любопытная информация, - Мартин потер запястья после того, как с него сняли наручники. – Мне вот показалось, что я никогда не увижу солнечный свет. Как приятно увидеть знаменитую _правовую систему_ Дануолла в действии.

Карноу нахмурился, прочитав что-то в папке, и на мгновение показалось, что он не ответит. Но когда он ответил, тон его был осторожным:

\- Были некоторые… осложнения, назовем это так. Некоторые люди ошибочно приняли… Сейчас это все не важно, и я поговорю с этими людьми на тему их предположений. Тиг Мартин, вы можете быть свободны.

\- Благодарю вас, капитан. Надеюсь только, это никак не скажется на вас.

Корво старался сохранять нейтральное выражение лица, хотя внутри был согласен. Карноу совсем недолго на этом месте, но уже начал раздражать тех людей, которых следовало бы избегать. Только вопрос времени, когда Карноу обнаружат мертвым где-то в грязной канаве; никаких сомнений, что Стража назовет это самоубийством или случайной передозировкой. Что-то постыдное, чтобы уничтожить не только человека, но и его репутацию.

\- Заходите в «Песью яму» как-нибудь, - сказал Корво. – Каллиста будет очень рада видеть вас, и я уверен, мы должны вам пару стаканчиков за помощь.

Краем глаза он заметил, что Адмирал кивнул в ответ на эти слова. Хевлок всегда знал, каких людей нужно держать поближе к себе. Если Карноу умудрялся держаться на своем месте, он был очень полезным другом. Может быть, Корво сумеет найти способ предупредить Карноу быть осторожнее.

\- Мы закончили? – Пендлтон оторвался от зеркала, чтобы сделать еще один глоток из фляги. – Я попросил Уоллеса подготовить что-то подходящее, чтобы отпраздновать возвращение Мартина, и меня заверили, что все будет на высшем уровне. Так что?

Он вышел из комнаты, и все потянулись за ним следом. На лице Карноу отобразилась борьба за то, чтобы прочитать Пендлтону лекцию о вреде пьянства посреди тюрьмы, но в итоге капитан решил промолчать.

\- Передавай привет своей жене, Джаспер, - радостно сказал Мартин, проходя мимо охранника. – Я очень скоро навещу ее.

Мужчина потянулся за пистолетом в кобуре, но был остановлен предупреждающим взглядом Карноу.

Самуэль дожидался их там, где они его и оставили: читал газету в своем старом такси, не обращая внимания на то, что он незаконно припаркован у самой большой тюрьмы на Островах.

\- Ну, здравствуйте, - сказал он Мартину, когда они все сели в такси. – Хорошо, что они выпустили вас.

\- Да, и в самом деле, хорошо, - Мартин снова потер запястья, видимо, он не мог остановиться и делал это несознательно. – Я боюсь, мы рассердили очень важных людей, и мы еще не раз о них услышим.

Он встретился взглядом с Хевлоком в отражении зеркала заднего вида:

\- Но, я думаю, мы поговорим об этом позже.

Корво знал, что он должен спросить. Ему нужно надавить, пока Хевлок не расскажет все от раздражения, или же это не сделает Пендлтон (нет никаких шансов, что все расскажет Мартин, проведи он хоть весь день в тюрьме). Но Корво зажат на заднем виденье, громада Колдриджа удаляется с каждой секундой, и ему просто все равно. Все, чего ему хочется – это подняться в свою спальню на чердаке, закрыть глаза и никогда не просыпаться. Правда, в этом случае Хевлок разрушит жизнь Эмили, а Корво опять не сможет спасти еще одного члена семьи Колдуин. Так что Корво продолжал улыбаться в ответ на шутки Самуэля про побег из тюрьмы, и уверял сам себя, что с энтузиазмом вернется на смену.

Корво молчаливо клянется, что если Чужой заявится сегодня еще раз, то он сотворит самый дьявольски цветной коктейль во всем Дануолле и вывернет прямо на дорогой костюм.

Наступает поздний вечер, когда они возвращаются в хаос.

Крики было слышно до того, как Хевлок распахнул двери в бар и вошел (правда, не столь драматично, как ему хотелось, потому что приходилось лавировать между посетителями). К счастью, большая их часть веселится и смеется, что вполне может уменьшить количество жалоб утром. Куда меньшей удачей было разбитое стекло, усеявшее деревянный пол и не опознаваемая жидкость, тонкой струйкой стекавшая по барной стойке, и Лидия, которая кричала Уоллесу _«потушить чертово пламя, пока сюда не вернулся Адмирал и не увидел все это»._

Кажется, они умудрились поджечь весь запас кухонных полотенец; на другом конце бара перепуганная Каллиста пыталась увести от этого бардака Эмили. Девочка же предсказуемо была очень довольна увиденным. Сесилии нигде не было видно, но Корво всегда считал ее самой мудрой из них всех, так что, она скорей всего уже упаковала чемоданы и сбежала в Серконос, начать новую жизнь.

Везде были разбитые бутылки, и алкоголь стекал сквозь щели в полу в подвал (у них заведутся крысы, это точно), и казалось, что кто-то собрал все бокалы для шампанского и швырял их в стену возле двери. Стекло хрустело под ногами Корво, когда он вошел следом за Хевлоком. Он услышал, как Мартин позади них пробормотал _«храни нас все святые»_ , а Пендлтон в дверях согнулся пополам от хохота.

Адмирал издал придушенный вопль, и те немногие оставшиеся посетители, завидев его краснеющее лицо, поспешили ретироваться, чтобы спасти свою жизнь. Шляпники, как заметил Корво, и вполне возможно, те самые, которых он обслуживал вчера. Он подумал, что они скорей всего вернулись за повторением шоу с горящими коктейлями (а Уоллес, слепо уверенный в своих силах, настаивал на том, чтобы выполнить их заказ), так что он чувствовал часть своей вины в том, что произошло. Просто прекрасно.

Хевлоку удалось потушить пожар с помощью крика. Криками он загнал Лидию и Уоллеса на кухню, криками же выгнал оттуда с огнетушителями, а затем встал у них за спинами и кричал, пока опасность не была полностью устранена. Мартин покачал головой и устало поднялся наверх по лестнице. В звенящей тишине, пока Хевлок переводил дыхание, Эмили решила прокомментировать:

\- Это похоже на снег! Смотри, Каллиста, в баре идет снег! Мы можем сделать снеговика из этого?

Чудо, что Адмирал не воспламенился на месте.

В конце концов, Уоллеса отправили помогать Пендлтону отойти ко сну, а также устроить комнату для Мартина, пока Лидия (к которой все еще было особое отношение, не смотря на ее роль в катастрофе) отправилась убирать всю натекшую в подвал жидкость. Корво, Каллиста и Сесилия остались приводить в порядок зал, как много бы времени это ни заняло. Адмирал Хевлок взял с полки бутылку виски, и отправился к себе: они слышали его шаги по лестнице, а затем звук хлопнувшей двери, когда он вошел в комнату. Никто не был настолько глуп, чтобы возразить ему.

На любимой неоновой вывеске Адмирала висела лента серпантина. Корво удивленно уставился на нее, пока кто-то не дотронулся до его руки.

\- Это я сделала, - гордо сообщила ему Эмили. – Лорд Пендлтон всегда говорит, что нам нужно, чтобы это место было более ярким, так что я подумала, что это поможет.

 _«Когда Пендлтон говорил об этом, он имел в виду стриптизерш, а не серпантин»_ , - подумал Корво, но взглянув на Эмили, улыбавшуюся так, как он не видел уже очень давно, он не нашел в себе сил отругать ее.

\- Я считаю, это прекрасно, - сказал он вместо этого. – Очень… ярко, очень _креативно_. Мне очень нравится.

\- Но это не понравилось Адмиралу, - вздохнула она и шаркнула ножкой по полу. – Я думаю, мне нужно убрать это.

Правильно было бы отправить Эмили спать. Уже поздно, здесь разбитое стекло _повсюду,_ и чтобы убрать этот беспорядок потребуется очень много времени. Но, Корво подумал, что они не разговаривали уже весь день, да и за неделю он провел с ней не больше часа. На ней хорошие туфли, стекло на полу – в другом конце бара… Корво обычный человек.

\- Да, _тебе_ нужно убрать это, Эмили. Начинай с этого, я уберу за барной стойкой, а ты можешь рассказать мне, как прошел твой день. Мы ведь можем насладиться этим временем, никто нам не запретит.

Эмили обрадовалась предложению Корво, а еще больше, когда увидела, что к ним присоединились Каллиста и Сесилия, с вениками, щетками и тряпками.

В конце концов, уборка оказалась не такой уж ужасной. Эмили болтала о своих уроках: сейчас она могла назвать все четыре Острова, знала о Морлийском мятеже; она оббежала весь бар по кругу три раза, прежде чем остановилась перевести дыхание. Она закончила убирать серпантин, и Корво дал ей блокнот, чтобы провести инвентаризацию (это не сложно, но обычно занимает много времени; это сохранит им кучу времени завтра, а еще прекрасный повод держать Эмили подальше от осколков на полу). Эмили прохаживалась туда-сюда с гордым видом, важно оглядывая полки и провозглашая о печальной нехватке лаймов и апельсинового сока.

\- А еще нам нужно больше… фран-желе-ко. Франжелико. Вот эта необычная бутылка, но я не знаю, что это.

\- Это ореховый ликер, - объяснила Сесилия, а затем убрала бутылку подальше, когда Эмили захотела попробовать ликер. Каллиста провела импровизированную лекцию о том, в каком возрасте разрешено употреблять алкоголь, но Эмили уже это знала. Учитывая, что Пендлтон был неспособен усвоить правило «держать алкогольные напитки подальше от детей», они все знали эту речь наизусть.  

К тому моменту, как они убрали весь разлитый алкоголь и собрались почти все стекло в мешки для мусора, Корво заметил, что Эмили прилегла на диванчик и упорно пытается скрыть зевки. Уже поздно, гораздо позже того времени, когда она ложится спать; они уже почти все привели в порядок, поэтому Каллиста отослала Корво наверх сразу же, как он спросил об этом.

Он уложил Эмили спать и даже рассказал ей сказку (очень отцензуренную версию «Двенадцатой ночи»; девочка прекрасно это поняла, но не протестовала), а она обняла его, когда Корво собрался уходить.

\- Каллиста говорит, что нельзя ложиться спать, если ты злишься на кого-то, и, если кто-то злится на тебя, - прошептала она ему в шею. – Извини, что я отвлекала тебя вчера, когда ты работал. И еще, прости, что я спряталась от тебя, когда ты меня искал. Я немного обиделась, но потом чувствовала себя ужасно.

Корво был рад, что она не видит его лица; ему стоило больших усилий чтобы удержать свой голос ровным:

\- И ты меня извини, что я в последнее время очень редко тебя вижу. Я скучаю по твоим рисункам.

\- Все в порядке, Корво, я их все сохраняю. – Эмили торжественно села на постели и посмотрела на него. – Так что завтра ты сможешь увидеть их все, вместо одного. Это будет как с печеньем.

\- Печеньем?..

\- Каллиста и Лидия дают мне только по одному. Но если я достаю Уоллеса, то он дает мне целую банку, чтобы я успокоилась, и это даже лучше. Вот так вот.

\- Да, точно, - Корво мысленно сделал заметку найти Уоллеса и хорошенько пояснить, как рискованно для здоровья ребенка давать ему целую банку печенья. Или, он скажет об этом Каллисте и она найдет Уоллеса и выскажет ему все. – Обещаю, завтра я посмотрю на твои рисунки. Если ты спустишься завтра, когда не будет посетителей, я сделаю для тебя горячий шоколад, как когда-то.

\- Договорились.

\- И насчет работы… Я знаю, что я работаю очень много, и это нечестно по отношению к тебе. Но так будет не всегда. Потерпи еще немного, хорошо?

\- _Хорошо_ , Корво, - она драматично закатила глаза, и Корво почувствовал, как его губы шевельнулись. – Но это сложно, когда ты не говоришь мне, чего я жду.

Он хочет это сделать. Действительно хочет рассказать ей все, и не только потому, что это позволит ей наконец иметь цель, которая сделает это ожидание гораздо проще. Иногда ему кажется, что «Песья яма» построена на горе секретов, и то, что он хранит свои собственные тайны делает его менее стабильным каждый день. Он поделился частью плана с Каллистой и она одобрила его; но маленькая сомневающаяся часть его сознания, живущая где-то глубоко внутри, окруженная призрачными стенами Колдриджа, удерживала часть его планов и от Каллисты, и от Эмили. Корво прекрасно знает, что могут сделать несколько случайных слов, сказанных в присутствии Хевлока.

\- Я не могу это сделать сейчас, - ответил он. – Тебе нужно мне поверить.

\- Хорошо. – Это забавно, как она напоминала свою мать, когда обижалась: вздернутый носик, как у истинной дочери актрисы. – А я вернусь в школу? Я скучаю по своим друзьям, но Адмирал говорит, что мне лучше быть здесь. Он говорит, что я получу лучшее образование, если буду учиться одна, но мне это не нравится. Я ненавижу быть одна.

Корво легонько погладил ее по голове и поднялся, собираясь уходить.

\- Адмирал главный здесь, ты знаешь. Так что, сейчас будь хорошей девочкой и делай так, как он велит.

\- Но это не навсегда. – Возможно, Эмили всего лишь десятилетняя девочка, но она десятилетняя девочка и дочь Колдуин, а Джессамину было невозможно обвести вокруг пальца.  Взгляд Эмили такой же острый, как ножи на кухне у Лидии; она наблюдает за уходящим Корво с пониманием. – Тогда, спокойной ночи?

\- Сладких снов.

Корво прикрыл за собой дверь, и подумал о том, что рискованно позволять Эмили размышлять обо всем этом так много. Все только ухудшится, особенно если Мартин и дальше будет оставаться поблизости (этот человек похож на змею: никто никогда не слышит, как он подкрадывается, и никто на самом деле не знает, как много он замечает, но, кажется, он прекрасно осведомлен обо всем, что происходит вокруг). Но тут уже ничего нельзя поделать, остается только волноваться об этом. Чем Корво и занимается.

Он медленно поднимается по лестнице; это уже вторая ночь, когда он собирается спать пораньше, но каким-то образом он вымотан гораздо сильнее, чем обычно. И его совсем не радует тот факт, что, спустившись завтра днем в кофейню, он увидит все то, что они упустили во время уборки ночью. Это будет еще один ужасный день.

Он ворочается на жесткой постели несколько часов, прежде чем уснуть. Если ему снится Бездна, он об этом не помнит.


	5. Одна Муза, с двойным эспрессо и измельченным печеньем, с собой.

Проснувшись за пять минут до звонка будильника, Корво чувствовал себя так, словно не спал вовсе. Солнце, пробивающееся в комнату сквозь потертые шторы, никак не облегчало пульсирующую головную боль, которой Корво, как он считал, ничем не заслуживал. Он попытался снова уснуть, но стало только хуже. Единственное, на что он мог надеяться, что Адмирал вчера перебрал, и еще несколько часов проведет в своей комнате. Учитывая катастрофу накануне, это было не таким уж наглым желанием. 

Когда он добрался до кухни, по пути едва не познакомив пол со своим лицом, Сесилия была уже там.   
\- Ты действительно робот, - сообщил он ей, будучи еще в полудреме, и девушка робко улыбнулась.   
\- Я собираюсь истребить человеческую расу, одного жалкого человечешку за другим. Пончик? У меня тут много, - сказала Сесилия. Большая коробка, в которой было множество пончиков с разными вкусами, стояла на одном из столов. Корво вытащил три, и едва не заплакал, когда девушка подала ему чашку с исходящим паром кофе.   
\- Я полностью поддерживаю идею заменить все человечество роботами, если все они такие же милые, как ты. Спасибо. – Он так и не понял, когда она нашла время, чтобы сделать все это. Сесилия пожала плечами и отправилась протирать столешницы. 

На самом деле, в главном зале все было не так плохо, как ожидалось. На барной стойке видны подпалины, и Корво раздумывал, что можно было бы с этим сделать (он решил, что можно утверждать, что это было сделано намеренно, чтобы придать бару большей атмосферности. Кто-то из их не самых трезвых клиентов вполне может поверить в это). Кажется, они смогли убрать весь разлитый алкоголь, но заметив стекло на полу, Корво со вздохом взялся за веник. Адмирал будет в ярости: у них не осталось ни одного бокала для шампанского, а запасы бокалов для коктейлей значительно поредели. Самуэлю придется отправиться за покупками, если Хевлок это позволит. «Песья яма» сейчас не в самом лучшем положении. Могут ли они позволить себе такие траты? Корво старался не думать о возможных сокращениях: он явно возглавляет список тех, кого уволят первым.  
Каллиста вышла, чтобы помочь ему. Хотя выглядела она безукоризненно, как всегда, темные тени под ее глазами вполне могли посоперничать с его собственными.

\- Тоже не спалось? – поинтересовался он. Каллиста пожала плечами.   
\- Нет. Мне _ужасно_ не повезло. Вчера я оставила свои эскизы за одним из столиков. Знаю, это так глупо, но Адмирала не было и я хотела поработать над одним из костюмов…   
Корво вспомнил, как выглядел бар, когда они вернулись из Колдриджа. Огонь и алкоголь везде.   
\- Как много ты потеряла?   
Каллиста завязала мешок с мусором (Корво надеялся, что они собрали все стекло на этот раз), выпрямилась, потирая спину.   
\- Все, что у меня было. Я поняла это только когда отправилась спать вчера. Работа за месяц, по меньшей мере… Не могу поверить, что я такая идиотка.  
\- Мне жаль, - беспомощно сказал Корво и положил руку ей на плечо. Каллиста отмахнулась.   
\- Просто…оставь это, Корво, хорошо? Я хочу побыть одна. 

Он отпустил ее руку, и Каллиста, схватив мешок с мусором, выбежала из зала. Корво не смог заставить себя последовать за ней, чтобы закрыть двери. Каким бы прекрасным не был кофе, приготовленный Сесилией, эффекта он не произвел. Он сделал себе еще чашку кофе, и пил его, попутно расставляя стулья в баре, пока не осознал, что двери все еще открыты и посетители уже пришли. Каллисты не было видно, но, к счастью, это должен был быть достаточно тихий день.   
Корво сделал тройной эспрессо для молодой женщины, с темными, зачесанными назад волосами (она назвала себя Далила, отдав ему собственную кружку для кофе; она показалась ему знакомой, но Корво слишком устал, чтобы пытаться опознать Далилу из бесчисленного множества старлеток, которой она, несомненно, была; на прощание она одарила его понимающим взглядом и ушла, без попыток завязать разговор, что сделало ее самым лучшим посетителем за день). Следующий покупатель был не таким милосердным. Еще одна молодая женщина, наверное, чей-то секретарь; слишком бодрая для такого раннего утра. В целях самосохранения Корво игнорировал половину из ее радостного щебетания. Она попросила «как обычно» и только получив в ответ непонимающий взгляд, пояснила, что имела в виду «Мятный горячий шоколад». 

\- Я не могу пить больше, чем одну чашку кофе в день, вы знаете? Начинаю носиться, как белка, и Мистер Гальвани, он… Он очень добрый, хорошо относится к нам всем, у него легкий характер, наверное, он самый хороший хореограф, с которым я работала. Вам нужно прийти и посмотреть наше представление, мы находимся ниже по улице…  
\- Да. Конечно. Возможно, приду, - сказал Корво на автомате. Его тон не выражал совершенно ничего, но девушка просияла и почти легла на прилавок.   
\- Знаешь, я нигде не могу больше найти место, где бы делали напитки так же хорошо, как здесь; а я пыталась, ты уж мне поверь. У вас есть какие-то секретные ингредиенты? – девушка подмигнула ему, и маленькая часть души Корво скорчилась и умерла.   
\- Одиночество. – Ответил он. – И разбитые мечты. С вас четыре монеты, спасибо.   
За девушкой больше никого не было, так что Корво самостоятельно сделал для нее напиток, вместо того, чтобы позвать Каллисту. Он постарался не возненавидеть посетительницу, когда перед уходом она оставила ему салфетку со своим номером.

Уже разрывая бумагу с преувеличенной яростью, Корво услышал, как к нему обратились:  
\- Это какой-то обряд? Ты пытаешься приманить удачу?   
Корво поднял взгляд и столкнулся с удивленным Чужим. Он выглядел как щеголь: прекрасно подогнанный костюм и идеальная прическа, как всегда; но сегодня Корво был слишком усталым, чтобы развлекать себя мыслями о том, как он может ему врезать.   
\- Да, - вместо этого сказал Корво. – Я представляю, что это лицо моего самого ненавистного посетителя. Так мне становится лучше, а человек уходит отсюда живой.   
\- Ясно. Сегодняшний день не задался?   
\- Знаешь, я начинаю понимать, почему тебя называют гением.   
Чужой даже не попытался выглядеть оскорбленным от его тона; он наклонил голову и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на бар.   
\- Это как-то связано с этими подпалинами? Вчера их не было.   
\- Уоллес едва не сжег «Песью яму» дотла, - ответил Корво, и внезапно, в ретроспективе вчерашние события показались немного веселее. – К тому же, мне пришлось побывать в Колдридже, чтобы помочь освободить одного из друзей Адмирала и это было _пи…_ очень травмирующим для меня опытом; к тому же, оказалось, что все это было бессмысленно, потому что его собирались отпустить в любом случае. И сейчас я вполне могу заколоть кого-нибудь, так что не подходи ближе, если не хочешь попасть под удар.   
\- Колдридж. – Глаза Чужого сузились. – Мне говорили, что ты провел там некоторое время, после…   
\- После того, как Джессамина была убита, да. Я не забыл об этом. Нам правда нужно поднимать эту тему? – Корво отметил, что руки его по-прежнему спокойны. Что было странно, потому что в тюрьме они ужасно тряслись. Но, возможно, страх и ослепляющая ярость действуют на него по-разному. 

\- Нет. – Что-то необычное проскользнуло в обычно монотонном голосе Чужого. Корво показалось, что он уловил нотку… печали? Сожаления? Может быть даже сочувствия, что проявилось в слегка опущенных уголках губ. Казалось, он сбит этим с толку так же, как и Корво. – Они называли ее «Императрица». Она заслуживала этот титул. Есть ли что-то более напрасное, чем ранняя смерть? – он вздохнул. – Никогда прежде я не видел более совершенную Турандот.   
Корво улыбнулся; улыбка едва уловимо отдавала горечью.   
\- Она была прекрасна. Мне удалось увидеть ее в ночь премьеры.   
\- Как и мне.   
Между ними воцарилось мгновение тишины. Такое случалось и раньше, но сейчас Корво не метал взглядом ножи, а Чужой не усмехался в ответ. Корво чувствовал боль, так всегда случалось, когда вспоминали о Джессамине (люди всегда говорят, что время лечит; но Корво был уверен – ему потребует очень много времени, чтобы залечить эту рану); сейчас он чувствовал еще и гордость, расцветающую в нем. Она была великолепна тем вечером. Публика следила за каждой спетой партией, и аплодисменты не смолкали добрых десять минут, прежде чем она смогла покинуть сцену. 

Это не те воспоминания, на которых он хотел бы зацикливаться; как и на любых других о Джессамине. Лучше уж не вспоминать о ней вовсе. Но он помнил, как счастлив был в тот день, как его переполняла гордость. Он был не единственным, кто видел ее представление тем вечером. Корво было любопытно, где сидел Чужой. Наверное, их разделяло достаточно большое расстояние. Встал ли он вместе со всеми, когда Джессамина вышла на поклон?   
Сомнительно. Это явно ниже его достоинства.   
\- Итак, что я могу сделать для тебя сегодня? – Спросил Корво, едва не передернувшись, увидев, как взгляд Чужого обратился к Другому меню.   
\- Что такое «измельченное печенье»?   
Что же, началось.   
\- Это печенье. Измельченное. Знаю, это может шокировать; я понимаю, что сложно догадаться, что это, просто увидев в меню.   
\- Но какое?   
Видимо, Корво стал чуточку доброжелательнее к нему: он не закричал «Да какая разница, ты, бессердечный ублюдок?»; и враждебности в его ответе практически не было.   
\- Это зависит от того, хочешь ли ты печенье с шоколадной крошкой или полностью шоколадное. Если хочешь имбирное, я думаю, я мог бы…   
\- А это печенье, вы его покупаете где-то?   
Запасы терпения Корво истощались быстрее, чем запасы шоколадного сиропа в их кафе.   
\- Нет. Мы делаем его сами. Потому что у нас есть кухня. Вчера ты видел меня всего в муке, как ты думаешь, чем я занимался?   
\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия. – Пожал плечами Чужой. – Возможно, принимал ванну. Я хочу заказать Фраппучино Мокка с крошкой Бискотто, со сливками и дополнительным кофеином.   
\- Ты имеешь в виду еще одну порцию эспрессо?   
\- Разве?   
Корво записал заказ, едва не проткнув кончиком ручки бумагу.   
\- Да. Это то, что ты имел в виду. Ну, и какое печенье ты выбираешь?   
Чужой просто моргнул.   
\- У меня нет предпочтений. Выбери для меня, Корво.   
\- Ты сегодня удивительно милосерден. Пять монет за издевательства над печеньем, спасибо большое.

Только начав готовить напиток, Корво понял, что с начала разговора он так и не возвращался к воспоминаниям о темной громаде Колдриджа, ледяной пустотой поселившейся внутри него. Он даже не принял во внимание факт, что Мартин сейчас этажом выше, обсуждает какие-то невероятные тайны с Адмиралом и Пендлтоном. Корво так и не решил, как узнать, о чем они секретничают, как и не понял, как уберечь Эмили от всего этого; но неуловимым образом он чувствовал себя намного лучше. У него есть проблема и он найдет для нее решение. Если он может справиться с Чужим, он может справиться с чем угодно.   
Это напомнило ему кое о чем.   
\- Ты испарился вчера, не пожелав мне хорошего дня. – Сказал Корво, поставив перед Чужим его ужасающее издевательство над напитком. Перед Чужим снова был его блокнот; он хмуро смотрел на пустые страницы, как если бы они нанесли ему смертельное оскорбление.   
\- Что? – он без особого интереса отставил напиток в сторону.   
\- Ты должен был сказать что-то обычное, вроде «хорошего тебе дня». Ну, знаешь, когда ты ушел. Я бы даже сказал «до свидания», я не придирчивый. – Корво скрестил на груди руки, нависнув над Чужим. Было бы слишком надеяться, что он сможет научить его хорошим манерам чистой настойчивостью, но он не уйдет, пока Чужой не выпьет кофе. Он потратил на него время. 

Чужой выглядел озадаченным.   
\- Но сколько бы я не желал тебе хорошего дня, от меня это не зависит. Все в твоих руках.   
\- Это называется «быть порядочным человеком».   
\- Я думаю, на меня это не распространяется. – Чужой снова уставился в блокнот, слегка нахмурив лоб.   
\- Нет, ты… знаешь, забудь. – Без сомнения, он уже забыл. Корво подумал, что ты обязательно должен доказать свой несносный характер прежде чем общество сможет назвать тебя «гением». Беря во внимание Чужого и Соколова, еще один такой «гений» и Дануолл будет погребен под волной претенциозности. – Я хотел сказать, ты ушел и не объяснил, что значит твоя карточка. Этот странный символ ведь значит что-то, да?   
\- Это значит, что ты меня интересуешь. – Чужой наконец потянулся за кофе, сделал глоток и отставил стакан с неизменившимся выражением лица. – Разумеется, к этому прилагается множество условий, но пусть это тебя не пугает. У тебя так же есть множество преимуществ. Любой театр в Дануолле теперь открыт для тебя. Театральные подмостки и закулисье, секреты и скандалы… Мой знак откроет для тебя путь куда угодно. Я бы посоветовал тебе использовать его с умом, но это разрушает саму идею.   
Корво разглядывал странный символ – его завитки и точки.   
\- Это значит… это буквально пропуск куда угодно?   
Это не могло быть правдой. Невозможно, чтобы кто-то мог расхаживать по городу с такой вещью, особенно Корво.   
\- Это значит, что _ты меня интересуешь_ , - повторил Чужой. – И мне хотелось бы поблагодарить тебя за прекрасное чувство времени; я как раз подыскивал новую музу. Я считаю, что ты отлично подойдешь.   
Удивительное везение, что у Корво в этот момент ничего не было в руках. Клише или нет (он частенько видел, как этот прием преувеличенно часто использовали в фарсах или скромных пьесах, не способных на _что-то еще_ , и ни разу в серьезных постановках), он бы уронил все. 

Никто на самом деле не знал, по каким критериям Чужой выбирал новую музу. Впрочем, «муза», не самый точный термин для того, чтобы называть тех счастливчиков, которых Чужой вытаскивал из безвестности и выталкивал в центр внимания. Это были неизвестные люди, по крайней мере, не известные на сцене; это мог быть кто угодно. Чужой что-то делал… делал с ними, творил свою гениальную магию и находил самую суть того, что делает их… ими. Люди говорили, что Чужой пишет свои пьесы чернилами с капелькой души его музы.   
Это, конечно, сумасшествие. Души – это не жидкость. Если они и существуют, то в виде газа, что объясняло бы призраков. Но со сплетниками никто не спорил; в какой-то мере они даже были правы, хотя их рассказы могут разниться. Чужой находил музу, писал историю с этим человеком в центре, а затем его музе доставалась главная роль в постановке. И главная роль в этой пьесе – шаг в вечность, если ты правильно разыграешь карты. 

Последней музой Чужого был Дауд. Корво постарался отогнать от себя эти мысли. 

Он прочистил горло, надеясь, что это ослабит крепкий узел в груди.   
\- Значит ты начал новую пьесу?   
\- Я думаю, да. Ты избавил меня от моей тоски и необходимости посещать бесконечную череду общественных мероприятий, от которых я не могу уклониться, сославшись на занятость. Ты прекрасно подойдешь, Корво.   
\- Но что мне надо…  
Откуда-то из кармана Чужого послышался странный шепот; он достал тонкий черный телефон и хмуро уставился на экран. То, что отразилось на нем явно не было хорошими новостями, потому что Чужой зло глянул на телефон, а затем вернул в карман с излишней жестокостью.   
\- Прошу меня извинить, Корво, боюсь, я должен уйти. – Блокнот и ручка испарились, Чужой схватил свой напиток и покинул магазин в быстром темпе, который, разумеется, не был бегом, потому что это было бы ниже его достоинства, но явно свидетельствовало о том, что он _спешит_. Корво скептически посмотрел ему вслед.   
Очевидно, он только что стал музой. Корво не был уверен, что понимает, какие последствия это влечет за собой (но он догадывался, что Каллисте было бы что сказать ему об этом; начиная от _«Будь осторожен, Корво»_ и заканчивая _«и старайся сохранять на себе всю одежду, мы не настолько в отчаянии»_ ). Что-то подсказывало, что ему не стоит рассказывать об этом Каллисте. Она знает о музах не больше, чем Корво, но вот волноваться будет гораздо сильнее.   
Он сделал вид, что занят, протирая стол, а затем вернулся к кассе. У них тихо, и это плохой знак; наверняка уже пошли слухи о том, как оплошал Уоллес, и в этом случае у них проблемы. Нырнув за прилавок, Корво делал вид, что пересчитывает количество пластиковых стаканов на вынос, и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Еще слишком рано волноваться о работе; они справлялись как-то до этого момента, они будут справляться и дальше.   
Входная дверь открылась и Корво вынырнул из-под прилавка, оказавшись перед хмурым лицом, наполовину заросшем бородой.  
\- Что, скажите на милость, вы делали? – Спросил Соколов, а затем продолжил, показывая, что ответ его не волнует. – Я был проинформирован, что определенная высокочтимая персона была в этом здании не более, чем десять минут назад. И вот, оказалось, что он отсутствует.   
\- Э-м… да. Он только что ушел.   
Но как он понял, что нужно уйти? Корво с удовольствием подумал, что Чужой нанял кого-то следить за Соколовым, только чтобы не находиться с ним в одном помещении. Корво пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не засмеяться от этих мыслей.   
Соколова это не позабавило.   
\- Но ведь он может вернуться, не так ли? В конце концов, он не может не знать о моем великом успехе; _«Стена света»_ определенно бьет рекорды! Критики ликуют! Поговаривают, что мою пьесу хотят поставить в театрах на других островах. Он должен знать об этом.   
\- Честно говоря, я не в курсе, - ответил Корво, хотя в глубине души у него было чувство, что Чужой и вправду знал об этом. И плевать на это хотел.   
\- Ну, разумеется, вы не в курсе. Человек его интеллекта не станет тратить свое время на отбросы общества; у него более высокое призвание, выше понимания простых обывателей.   
Корво мог бы предсказать, что однажды один из «простых обывателей» подожжет Соколову бороду. Он подумал, что публика очень хорошо приняла бы это.   
\- Ладно, слушайте, - вместо этого сказал он. – Я не знаю, что на уме у Чужого, и на самом деле, это не мои проблемы. Что я могу вам предложить?   
Соколов с подозрением оглядел кофейню, словно они могли прятать Чужого за одной из дверей или под столом.   
\- Да, я тоже так думаю. Очевидно, он выделяет это заведение, и всегда существует вероятность, что он вернется. Сделайте мне… - Соколов нахмурился, глядя на меню, и Корво не собирался ему помогать. – Маккиато с лесным орехом.   
\- Будет исполнено, сэр, - сказал Корво. Он уже мог предсказать бедствие; Соколов понятия не имел, что он заказывал, а клиенты, которые делают свой выбор основываясь только на экзотичном названии, точно _самые несносные_. 

Корво принес Соклову его напиток. Тот выбрал столик, наиболее удаленный от барной стойки. В каком-то мелочном злобном порыве Корво сказал:   
\- Кстати, прекрасный выбор напитка. Чужой его большой поклонник.   
Он ушел раньше, чем Соколов принялся жадно пить кофе, и разочарованно подумал, как жаль что в этот момент тут не было Адмирала. Корво заслужил премию за столь манипуляторское поведение. Если и дальше так пойдет, он станет тем еще мерзавцем. Чужой точно одобрит.   
\- Корво?   
Сесилия появилась рядом, и Корво чуть не выпрыгнул из штанов от неожиданности.   
\- Не делай _так!_  
\- Извини. – Она опустила голову и уставилась в пол. – Но Адмирал хочет видеть тебя сейчас. Он наверху, с Лордом Пендлтоном и Мартином. Не знаю, зачем, но мне показалось, это…. весьма срочно. Извини. 

Ее так легко напугать. Они не были совсем уж незнакомцами; Сесилия и Корво были хорошей командой, вместе они сталкивались с неприятностями, авралами и плохими днями, личными проблемами и еще более плохими днями… Сесилия была рядом, когда Корво только начинал работать в «Песьей яме» (и тогда это казалось временной мерой, только чтобы оплачивать ренту, пока дела не наладятся. И смотрите, как все повернулось). Она спокойно выслушивала, как он репетировал роли, помогала выбирать костюмы на прослушивания. Радовалась, когда Корво получал роли и сочувствовала, когда он получал отказ. Корво считал ее одной из самых близких своих друзей, но в то же время он первый бы признал, что не знает, о чем она думает большую часть времени. Он был уверен, что она-то его знает очень хорошо. Что не мешало ей вздрагивать, когда он заговаривал громче обычного.   
\- Все в порядке, не извиняйся. Можешь меня подменить, пока я разберусь, чего там хотел Хевлок?   
Сесилия кивнула, и даже если ее и не прельщала мысль оставаться в кофейне одной, она этого не показала. Скоро придет Самуэль, он проследит, чтобы к ней не приставали. 

Адмирал живет в «Песьей яме», в комнате на втором этаже. Это их самая большая комната, отчего Пендлтон, если бывает трезвым, чтобы задумываться об этом, чувствует себя ущемленным. Но поскольку Адмирал почти вдвое больше него, дальше обиды ничего не заходит.   
Комната Хевлока выглядит потрепано, даже мрачновато; но, если у них нет денег, чтобы рекламировать свое заведение в этом квартале, вряд ли у них есть деньги на ремонт жилых помещений. Стеллаж с книгами выглядит неуместно, только захламляет комнату. Да и когда кто-то видел Адмирала читающим что-то помимо счетов или ежедневника? Скорее всего книжные полки призваны скрыть состояние обоев за ними. Умно. И как раз в стиле Адмирала.   
\- А, Корво, вот и ты. Мы тебя ждали.   
Адмирал, Пендлтон и Мартин с хмурыми лицами стояли вокруг стола. Что-то, совсем нехорошее, шевельнулось внутри Корво.   
\- Прошу прощения, у меня был клиент. Господин Соколов снова пришел. – Корво захотелось вытереть вспотевшие руки о фартук, но Мартин смотрел прямо на него, а этот острый голубой взгляд не упускает ничего. Это совсем небезопасно показывать свои слабости перед ним. Адмирал – шумный, дерзкий и яростный, в той же степени, что и разъяренный бык, но вот Тиг Мартин – змей, несмотря на белый воротничок на его шее.   
Адмирал переложил бумаги на столе, выбрал один лист и принялся читать, нахмурившись.   
\- Неужели? Хорошо, хорошо. Мы должны убедиться, что ему нравится здесь, он очень влиятельный человек… - Слова прозвучали рассеяно, что совсем не вязалось с Хевлоком. Корво не знал, что и думать; случилось что-то ужасное. В обычных обстоятельствах появление Соколова стало бы поводом к празднованию. И Хевлок не спросил о Чужом, а тот появился здесь уже трижды, и явно собирался стать постоянным клиентом. Да, вчерашний вечер стал просто катастрофой, и некоторых посетителей это точно отпугнет, но ведь нет ничего, с чем бы они ни справились.   
Тишина в комнате достигла градуса неловкости; Хевлок читал, Пендлтон не смотрел на Корво, а Мартин пялился в упор. Кто-то должен был нарушить эту тишину, но эти трое явно не собирались этого делать.   
\- Слушайте, кто-то мне скажет, что происходит? – наконец, спросил Корво. – Я оставил там Сесилию, а это не самая хорошая идея.   
\- Сесилия? Это кто? – Пендлтон, кажется, искренне недоумевал; что было достаточно странным, учитывая то, как долго он уже пробыл в «Яме», его хорошую память на лица и постоянные попытки облапать девушку после слишком большого количества выпивки.   
\- Она работает здесь, вы видите ее _постоянно_.   
\- У Лорда Пендлтона есть другие занятия, кроме наблюдения за персоналом, Корво. – Прогрохотал Хевлок и наконец опустил лист бумаги. – У всех нас есть. Ты ведь помнишь, что Мартин на короткое время был заключен в тюрьме Колдридж…   
Адмирал замолчал, и Корво кивнул, не упоминая, что он тоже там был.   
\- Хорошо. Уже несколько месяцев мы проводим свое расследование, ищем подозрительные обстоятельства, и попытка удержать Мартина за решеткой вполне подходит… и, разумеется, капитан Карноу полностью это отрицает. 

Мартин пошевелился, скрестив руки на груди, и настороженно посмотрел на Корво.   
\- Ближе к делу, Хевлок.   
\- Мы раскрыли _заговор_. – Вставил Пендлтон, растягивая последнее слово, так словно оно вызывало у него неописуемый восторг. – В который оказались втянуты, назовем их, _высокопоставленные члены общества_ , а так же обнаружили теневые попытки захватить управление самым прибыльным бизнесом в Дануолле…   
\- Они собираются заполучить театральный квартал, - сказал Хевлок, очевидно, раздраженный словами Пендлтона. – Не удивительно, учитывая, что тут делаются самые большие деньги на Островах…. Не многие люди об этом догадываются, но если ты знаешь, где искать, все становится понятно. – Он кивнул в сторону Мартина, и тот легко улыбнулся. – Разумеется, не считая дохода криминальных сообществ и доброй части заработка от проституции; Мартину известны слухи о том, что поступают деньги от «Золотой кошки», но это на данный момент только слухи…  
Корво это надоело. У него безумно болела голова, а эти трое рассматривали его, как гончие рассматривают загнанную в угол кошку. Очевидно, они постепенно подводили его к какой-то мысли, но Корво был не в том состоянии, чтобы угадывать, куда они клонят.   
\- К чему вы клоните? Заговор – это вполне в духе этого места. – Общеизвестный эффект от долгого нахождения в театральном квартале жизнь становится куда более мелодраматичной, а иначе, в чем смысл? Писатели все сумасшедшие, танцовщицы по ночам подрабатывают проститутками, аристократы разбрасываются деньгами на вечеринках, актеры – наркоманы, а самый престижный театр в квартале управляется группой священников. – Но я не понимаю, как с этим связан я? У вас троих есть связи, а что должен делать я?   
Адмирал кивнул сам себе, словно слова Корво ему понравились.  
\- Что же, дело в том…   
Дверь внезапно распахнулась и появление Каллисты, с разносом напитков, прервало разговор.   
\- Уоллес сказал, вам не помешает освежиться. – Девушка опустила разнос на стол и принялась разгружать его резкими, раздраженными движениями. Скорее всего, все это она несла сама: лонг блэк для Адмирала, эспрессо для Корво, скотч для Пендлтона и особый Морлийский кофе для Мартина (с виски, сахаром и сливками сверху; Корво однажды попробовал это из любопытства, но, очевидно, к подобному вкусу нужно привыкать). Хевлок кивнул девушке и отвернулся, а Мартин подошел к столу, чтобы лично взять свой напиток.   
\- Ты стала еще более красивой в последнее время или я просто слишком долго пробыл в карцере? – Мартин рассматривал девушку так, что будь на его месте кто-то другой, ему бы уже засветили пощечину. Но, к сожалению, не смотря на весь ее ум, Каллиста испытывала некую необъяснимую слабость к странному юмору Мартина. Корво спрашивал у нее об этом несколько раз (и она пообещала положить ему в постель кусок льда, если он спросит еще раз). Он попытался задать этот вопрос Сесилии, но она просто пожала плечами и заявила что-то о «магнетизме опасного человека», что бы это не значило.   
\- Если один день – это «слишком долго», то мне придется пересмотреть свое мнение о вас, - отпарировала Каллиста и ухмылка исчезла с лица Мартина. Он явно забыл, что Каллиста не одна из оперных певичек из Аббатства, а девушка была только рада напомнить ему об этом. Все это касается только их, и никого больше. Однако, это не мешает Эмили рисовать бесчисленное множество экзотических свадебных нарядов и демонстративно выспрашивать мнение Каллисты о каждом из них.   
\- В моей одинокой камере мне очень не хватало твоего остроумия. Ты могла поучить этому моих охранников. И я уверен, мне бы понравился вид тебя в наручниках.   
_«Не спускай ему этого»_ , - взмолился про себя Корво. Он не был уверен, что сможет пережить, если эти двое решат перейти от флирта к чему-то большему; но кто-то же должен быть голосом разума в этой ситуации.  
Корво не сказал ничего, а Каллиста не сломала челюсть Мартину.   
\- Если продолжите в том же духе, я надену наручники на вас, - в голосе девушки не было и капли тепла. Мартин скинул брови, даже не подумав изобразить на лице невинное выражение.   
\- Неужели? Я думаю, мне понравится.   
\- Я уверена в этом, - Каллиста развернулась, чтобы уйти и скрыть улыбку.   
\- Ты знаешь, где найти меня, Каллиста. 

Корво решил, что на театральных подмостках такую сцену поставили бы ради смеха. Пендлтон пристально рассматривал коллекцию медалей Адмирала (сценический реквизит, неизвестно когда и откуда украденный), сам Хевлок снова хмуро уставился на стол, и все они упорно делали вид, что ничего не заметили.   
Быть «Священником» в Дануолле практически не значит ничего; за пределами сцены _никто_ не дает обеты целомудрия.   
Каллиста ушла. Адмирал фыркнул, а Мартин даже не выглядел смущенным.   
\- Как я понимаю, мы собирались рассказать Корво о заговоре, который я… - он посмотрел на Пендлтона и передернул плечами. – Мы раскрыли. Эти люди ответственны за убийство Джессамины Колдуин и за долгое тюремное заключение Корво. Мое тоже, хотя оно и меркнет в сравнении. 

И как же хорошо, что он не ухмылялся в этот момент, иначе это стало бы последней соломинкой. Корво стиснул кулаки; комната внезапно отдалилась и его оглушил стук собственного пульса, потому что именно эти слова он мечтал услышать с той самой ночи, и в то же время…  
… этих слов он боялся.   
\- Расскажите мне, - сказал он и сам удивился, как отстраненно и спокойно прозвучал его голос.   
Хевлок перемешал бумаги на столе.  
\- Это группа людей. Ты знаешь их всех, они очень могущественные; и их сила возросла в последние месяцы, но они вынашивали свой план очень долго. Насколько мы можем судить, главным является Хайрем Берроуз.   
Это, конечно, объясняет все, но совершенно не улучшает ситуацию.   
\- Но у него были помощники. Таддеус Кемпбелл, владелец Аббатства, богатая женщина, чью личность мы пока не установили, и… - он взглянул на Пендлтона, который по-прежнему пялился на медали. Впервые, Корво заметил, как резки его движения, когда он сжимает лацканы дорогого костюма потными пальцами. Он был слишком дерганным и даже не прикоснулся к алкоголю, принесенному Каллистой.  
\- Близнецы Пендлтон, Морган и Кастис, - закончил смою мысль Адмирал и Тревор Пендлтон не проронил ни слова. 

Как и Корво. Он смотрел на ожидающее лицо Хевлока и понятия не имел, что сказать. О, он зол, конечно же. Это правильный ответ; единственный, который они от него ждут, единственный, который он им может показать, скрывая свой страх. Они чего-то хотят от него, возможно того же, что сам Корво от самого себя, но не уверен, что сможет это сделать.   
\- Что вы задумали?   
_«Это странно»_ ,- подумал Корво. Слова прозвучали так собранно, профессионально, и все это ложь. Но, как оказалось, Адмиралу этого было достаточно.   
\- Мы подозреваем, что у нас не так много времени, - ответил Хевлок. – Они знают, что мы укрываем Мартина, и что мы обладаем определенной информацией, хотя и не догадываются об истинных масштабах. Но они будут нас преследовать, в этом нет сомнений, и мы должны убедиться, что наша оборона сильна, а нападение не заставит себя ждать. И тут вступаешь ты.   
\- Я _бариста._   
\- Затаивший обиду. Наши противники не будут ожидать этого; они будут ждать кого-то моего положения, очевидного человека. А нам нужен кто-то менее заметный.   
_«Ну так отправьте Сесилию»_ , - подумал Корво и тут же возненавидел себя за эту мысль.   
\- И что конкретно мне нужно будет сделать?   
Голос Мартина был подозрительно мягок.   
\- Ничего серьезного, Корво, мы не заставим тебя _убивать_ , - он замолчал, когда все нервно хихикнули. – Мы подумываем скорее о том, чтобы публично их опозорить, что будет даже более удовлетворяющим. Мы разработаем планы касательно каждого из членов заговора, и сообщим тебе о роли, которую ты сыграешь в воплощении этих планов. Первым станет Кемпбелл.   
\- Почему просто не устранить Берроуза? – опять в голосе Корво не было и доли колебания. Он был куда более спокойным, чем Пендлтон: тот практически дрожал от нервозности. – Если он глава заговора, то без него справиться с этим будет гораздо проще.   
\- Нет. – Отрезал Мартин, но затем снова смягчил свой тон. – Сначала Кемпбелл. Берроуза нам не достать, мы должны пошатнуть его власть, прежде чем свергнуть его окончательно иначе мы рискуем проиграть.   
Впервые Корво задался вопросом, насколько большим влиянием обладал Мартин. Он всегда создавал впечатление высокопоставленного человека, но, как и все, связанное с ним, точные детали оставались невыясненными. Однако бесспорно, что ему явно пойдет на пользу устранение Таддеуса Кемпбелла. 

И все же, Адмирал не стал бы играть в подобные игры, если бы в итоге не смог извлечь выгоду из этого; то же касалось и Пендлтона. Корво склонялся к тому, что они правы: убийство Джессамины действительно было на совести тех людей. Они обладали властью, способной устроить такую удобную смерть, и деньгами, чтобы удержать Стражу от тщательной проверки заявлений о невиновности. 

\- И каков план?   
\- Я жду, когда мой информатор, Франклин, сообщит нам последний кусочек этой загадки. Возвышение Кемпбелла было достаточно неожиданным, и поговаривают, тут был замешан шантаж. Мне кажется, я знаю, где мы можем найти доказательства этого. Проблема в том, как нам их извлечь.   
\- И для этого вам нужен я, - сказал Корво.   
\- Это к лучшему, Корво, - сказал Адмирал, и внезапно Пендлтон оказался за его плечом, а Мартин встал с другой стороны: их взгляды словно пришпилили его к полу. – Ради справедливости; чтобы убедиться, что никакие подонки не будут управлять нами. Во имя общего блага, Корво, нужно рисковать.   
_«Мне»_ , - Корво не произнес это вслух. Он взял остывающую чашку кофе, остальные взяли свои напитки. Все выжидающе смотрели на Амирала.   
\- За Джессамину Колдуин! – сказал он, и они эхом повторили его слова, поднимая стаканы и чашки в ее честь. И если голос Корво звучал тише остальных, никто этого не заметил.


	6. Черное Регентство (Цвет отчаяния)

В этом мире есть люди, само существование которых направленно на то, чтобы сделать чью-то жизнь неоправданно сложной. Разумеется, Корво таковыми считал большую часть своих посетителей, но Самуэль говорил, что он слишком придирчив для своего возраста.  
Но, не смотря на бесконечное терпение, даже Самуэль не стал бы спорить, когда речь касалась Хайрема Берроуза.  
В театральном квартале Дануолла существовала особая иерархия, не ограниченная одними только театрами. Времена были нелегкими, а дела шли медленно. Соперничество между заведениями может стать очень жарким, даже если не принимать во внимание изменчивый и взрывной темперамент некоторых владельцев (Хевлок не был исключением, хотя никто так и не смог сказать ему это в лицо). Ссоры между сотрудниками могли вспыхнуть просто посреди улицы, и хотя туристам это по душе, многие из-за этого могли опоздать в театр или оперу, так что Стража изо всех сила старалась пресекать подобное. 

По слухам, «Жемчужина» сгорела не сама по себе, но никаких доказательств найдено не было. Зато Мадам Пруденция из «Золотой кошки» безнаказанно удвоила свою прибыль.

Хайрем Берроуз владел заведением под названием «Черное регентство», что располагалось на другом конце Бульвара Клеверинга. Как злобный паук, Берроуз каким-то образом умудрялся зарабатывать за день больше, чем «Песья яма» за целый месяц, несмотря на все ухищрения Лидии сэкономить. Адмирал принимал успехи соперника близко к сердцу. Стоило только упомянуть имя Берроуза рядом с Хевлоком, того начинало трясти. Ситуация казалась ему нелогичной. Они оба продают кофе, алкоголь, разную еду и предоставляют место, где можно присоседиться к чужому вай-фаю. Оба заведения не располагались в каком-то стратегически выигрышном месте, но каким-то образом «Песья яма» была на грани разорения, а «Регенство» - процветало.  
Корво считал, что возможно дело в их потертых половицах, потрепанных кожаных сиденьях, кривой вывеске и общей атмосфере обшарпанности. Но он всего лишь бариста, так что не вправе обсуждать подобные вещи. Хевлок и слышать не желал о том, какая в «Регентстве» высококлассная обстановка (у них были _колонны_ из искусственного мрамора у дверей, окна всегда сверкали чистотой, а у входа торчал какой-нибудь работник и оглашал меню на день, и ему за это платили). Не удивительно, как быстро Адмирал схватился за мысль, что Хайрем Берроуз замешан в заговоре. Корво ни разу не был свидетелем встречи этих двоих, но историй слышал предостаточно.  
Персонал «Регентства» называли Китобоями, хотя никто уже и не помнил, почему. Все они были теми еще мерзавцами. И Дауд был худшим из них.  
\- Ты работал с ним, не так ли? Дауд был твоей последней музой, - Корво отвлекся, записывая сегодняшнее заигрывание Чужого с диабетом, и нахмурился. Тот пришел в свое обычное время и теперь стоял, облокотившись на стойку и скрестив руки, как и в любой другой день. Для него, скорее всего, так и было. Это на Корво вчера сбросили «атомную бомбу», отчего он провел большую часть ночи бессмысленно уставившись в потолок своей комнаты. Если подумать, Аттано и не помнил уже, когда ему в последний раз удавалось урвать себе полноценные восемь часов сна (возможно, поэтому он испытывал трудности с запоминанием заказов посетителей).  
Чужой с любопытством посмотрел на Корво и достал вездесущий блокнот и ручку.  
\- К чему этот интерес? Дело в ревности? Или конкуренции? Или же это было импульсивное желание узнать больше о человеке, которого ты считаешь соперником?  
\- Соперником? – Корво засмеялся. – Люди говорят, работа с тобой уничтожила его. Он не сыграл не единой роли после той пьесы, которую ты написал для него. « _Клинок_ _Дануолла_ », или как там она называлась.  
\- Он исполняет… некоторые неофициальные роли, назовем это так, но я не считаю своим долгом следить за успехом моих муз. Он перестал быть мне интересен. Это его дело. – Чужой пристально смотрел на Корво и ждал; ручка была направлена на блокнот.  
Корво чувствовал себя как на собеседовании. Очевидно, Чужой искал какие-то особые черты характера, индивидуальные причуды, все то, что составляет само естество печально известногоКорвоАттано. К сожалению, большей частью этой информации Корво не хотел бы делиться ни с кем.  
\- Значит, ты не расскажешь мне о Дауде, - вместо этого произнес он и вернулся к заказу. Следующий вопрос должен звучать совершенно обыденно; однажды у него была актерская карьера и некоторые вещи не так легко забыть. – Вся твоя работа – это запретная тема, или только то, что касается Дауда? Или людей, на которых он работает?  
\- Я на допросе? – Голос Чужого звучал так же неэмоционально, как и всегда. Он совершено точно не чувствовал себя оскорбленным. – Интересно, а я-то ошибочно принял себя за посетителя.  
\- Как будто тебе это не нравится, - сказал ему Корво. – Ты знаешь всех, почему бы не воспользоваться возможностью показать свое превосходство? Я имею в виду, больше, чем обычно.  
\- Ты очень грубый, - сообщил ему Чужой. В его голосе безошибочно слышалось одобрение.  
\- Только потому, что ты позволяешь это.  
Режиссер что-то нацарапал в записной книжке. Возможно « _бариста_ _становится ехидным, если его поощрять; сдерживаюсь, чтобы не ударить его_ ». Или нет. Скорее всего, у этого парня есть особый человек, который избивает других людей за него.  
\- Задавай свои вопросы, Корво, - сказал Чужой, записывая. – Если они о Дауде, я отвечу на все, но это же не так? – он вопросительно вскинул брови.  
Очевидно, способности Корво слегка заржавели.  
\- Не совсем, - признал он. – Я… надеялся, что ты мне расскажешь об Аббатстве. Если быть более точным, то о ТаддеусеКемпбелле.  
Это очень странная просьба, Корво понимал это, но Чужой вряд ли взял бы на себя моральные обязательства предупредить Кемпбелла о чем бы то ни было. Не похоже, чтобы они были друзьями.  
По какой-то причине, которую никто не мог назвать точно, в Аббатстве существовал запрет на все, связанное с Чужим. Они не ставили его пьесы на своей сцене, никак не признавали его творчества и дошли до того, что отказывали каждому актеру, когда-либо работавшему с Чужим. Что-то однажды случилось, что-то очень нехорошее, но даже сам Мартин не смог бы объяснить, что. Он тоже ненавидел Чужого, просто потому что все Смотрители _ненавидели_. Корво стало интересно, жаловался ли Мартин Адмиралу на покровительство Чужого над их заведением. Скорее всего, нет. Если из этого можно извлечь выгоду, Мартин будет игнорировать все, что угодно. 

\- Меня с Кемпбеллом связывает очень немногое, - медленно произнес Чужой, и Корво задумался, насколько немногое. – Но если тебе действительно нужна информация, ты можешь достать ее самостоятельно. Мой Знак открывает множество дверей, я уже говорил тебе это в нашу последнюю встречу.  
Корво недоверчиво фыркнул.  
\- Ну да, конечно. Меня _тут же пустят_ в Аббатство, стоит помахать у охраны перед носом твоей карточкой.  
\- Смотрители не пустят. Но они не одни в Аббатстве, я думаю, ты обнаружишь, что другие люди будут более сговорчивы.

Это интересная мысль. Смотрители сами по себе… Ну, они не _священники,_ хотя и носят белые воротнички, но и _бандой_ их не назвать. Они скорее общество, эксклюзивное и засекреченное, и безумно богатое. Они управляют Аббатством, и, возможно, много чем еще; Корво практически уверен, что они контролируют значительную часть Башни. Но Чужой прав. Большая часть персонала – не Смотрители, и для того, чтобы работать за сценой не нужно расписываться в ненависти к Чужому. Люди из низов умны. Они понимают, что такая работа не постоянная, и, возможно, однажды они будут работать и в Бездне. У него _может_ выйти что-то. И ему как раз это нужно. 

\- Это очень рискованно, - спокойно произнес Корво и глаза Чужого сузились в одобрении. – Парни из Аббатства не самые большие твои поклонники.  
Чужой пожал плечами:  
\- Иногда Смотрители ведут себя как культ, приверженцы которого ненавидят меня, - задумчиво произнес он, и Корво, перегнувшись через столешницу, стукнул его по голове. Не слишком сильно, чтобы не загреметь за решетку за нападение на человека, но достаточно, чтобы растрепать короткие волосы.  
\- Ты сам себя слышишь? – спросил Корво, и Чужой уставился на него. Черные глаза были распахнуты шире обычного и каким-то образом это приносило удовлетворение. – Клянусь, твое эго больше, чем _у Соколова_ , а у тебя даже нет бороды, чтобы оправдать это. Никто не стал бы создавать культ, только из-за ненависти к тебе. Кемпбелл и остальные не любят тебя, потому что ты несносный, надоедливый и _неразумный_ , а не потому, что они видят в тебе угрозу. Я понимаю, это словно откровение, постарайся не слишком расстраиваться из-за этого. 

Он никогда не смог бы сказать такое другому посетителю. На самом деле, даже Сесилияне спустила бы ему подобного; но по непонятной причине (или же это предельная преданность профессии, или предельная степень мазохизма) Чужой терпеливо дослушал тираду до конца, а затем начал делать заметки в блокноте.  
\- Ты не настолько пассивен, каким привык себя считать, - пробормотал он. – Интересно. Что могло вызвать такой взрыв, хотелось бы узнать. – Очевидно, ответа Чужой все же не ждал, так что Корво его и не предоставил. Хотя он и почувствовал укол вины за растрепанную прическу Чужого. Однако, попытка Корво исправить это была бы странной даже для них.  
-Извини, - соврал он и пробил чек за напиток на кассе. 

Чужой наблюдал за Корво, пока тот делал кофе, следил за движениями с любопытством и изредка делал записи… о языке тела, наверное. Он наконец не задавал никаких вопросов, например о том, откуда такой внезапный интерес к Аббатству, и Корво обнаружил, что ему не по душе молчание. Слишком много времени, чтобы подумать о Мартине и Хевлоке, которые как раз сейчас были наверху, ожидая информатора Мартина. Сегодняшнюю смену, которую должен был отработать Корво, передали Лидии (она даже накричала на Аттано за это, пока Адмирал не вмешался, заявив, что это напрямую связано с работой «Песьей ямы» и он компенсирует все потери). Что-то должно было случиться, и чем больше Корво думал об этом, тем хуже ему становилось. Любые разговоры сейчас были бы лучше молчания. И, раз Чужой не собирается с ним говорить, говорить будет Корво. 

\- Кто вообще называет себя «Чужой»? – Он потянулся за карамельным сиропом; он почти закончился, как обычно. Корво никогда не понимал, как можно добавлять карамель _в кофе_ , но это одна из самых популярных добавок. И это явно не его дело, осуждать посетителей, даже если он искренне считает, что у них дерьмовый вкус в выборе напитков. – Не понимаю, почему у тебя не может быть нормального имени, как у всех.  
\- Нормального. – Губы Чужого едва шевельнулись, почти незаметно, но это каким-то образом сделало его еще более потусторонним. – Учитывая твое предыдущее заявление, я считаю, оно наиболее полно ответит на твой вопрос.  
\- У тебя странное имя, потому что ты не хочешь быть нормальным? – Корво достал стакан для кофе с собой и принялся добавлять карамельный сироп. Успокаивающие движения, внимание распределилось между кофе и ответом Чужого.  
\- В моей деятельности я не имею права быть банальным. Все, что я делаю должно быть отличным от других, интересным, иначе я рискую утомить сам себя и превратиться в овощ, тем самым лишив Дануолл главного источника интеллектуального развлечения. – Он смотрел куда-то поверх плеча Корво; по обыкновению чуть склонив голову, что, видимо, означало глубокую задумчивость. – Я назвал себя Чужим, чтобы отдалиться от толпы посредственных писак и шарлатанов, и это имя соответствует поставленной цели. Так что мне нет нужды менять его. Но, ты сам должен знать, что прилагается к необычному имени, Корво.  
\- Хм…  
Чужой бросил взгляд на стакан в руках Корво.  
\- Там действительно должно быть так много карамели? 

Он прав, не должно там быть столько сиропа; если бы Хевлок был поблизости, Корво получил бы выволочку в лучшем случае, и оказался бы на грани увольнения в худшем. Хотя, в таком случае им пришлось бы искать кого-нибудь другого, готового рисковать своей шеей, чтобы потешить эго Мартина. Адмирал сейчас наверху, и помимо нескольких посетителей и Сесилии, убирающей пепел из камина в углу, в зале на удивление пустынно. 

Обычно Корво не разыгрывает посетителей. Его работа слишком важна, и никто не мог бы себе позволить оскорбить такого важного посетителя в их сложном материальном положении; так что в обычной ситуации он бы извинился и, скорее всего, предложил бы бесплатный напиток в следующий раз. Но «норма» не то, что применимо к данной ситуации; Корво посмотрел на Чужого: раздражающе дорогой костюм, раздражающе идеальная кожа, взлохмаченные волосы все равно выглядят так, словно их намеренно уложил так профессиональный стилист. Он подумал обо всех тех случаях, когда напиток, который выбирал Чужой, был раздражающе _ужасен._ И просто не смог не поддаться искушению. 

\- Несомненно. Это наш секретный метод, мы очень аккуратно отмеряем количество добавок. Технически, мне нельзя было позволить тебе увидеть, как я делаю это. – Он заканчивает напиток и перебарщивает _буквально со всем_ _:_ слишком много взбитых сливок, дополнительные пару брызг ванильного сиропа, шоколадная крошка, корица и карамельный сироп сверху. Его бы _уволить_ за то, что он сделал подобное, не говоря уже о том, что подал напиток посетителю; он будет очень удивлен, если окажется, что это можно пить. 

\- Итак, один Карамельно-ванильный Дольче Фраппуччино с корицей, шоколадной крошкой и взбитыми сливками, с собой. – Он поставил стакан на стойку с большой, притворной улыбкой и заметил, как глаза Чужого сузились. Этот парень не идиот. Он знает, что Корво никогда не бывает настолько восторженным от работы с посетителями. Но в то же время, он высокомерен настолько, чтобы не допустить и мысли, что какой-то бариста сможет развлечься за его счет. Так что Чужой взял стакан и неопределенно кивнул в качестве благодарности. 

Выражение его лица после первого глотка просто бесценно, это словно что-то из области фантастики, так что с этого момента Корво будет вспоминать его, чтобы поднять себе настроение. Чужой, кажется, даже слегка подавился, а Корво скрестил руки на груди, оперся на стойку бара и смотрел мерзавцу прямо в глаза.  
\- Хорошего вам дня, сэр, - радостно сказал он. 

Чужой выглядел… потерянным. Жалким даже, словно не понял, за что он заслужил такое отношение. Улыбка Корво становится почти искренней, и он даже махнул на прощание рукой. Это была почти победа. 

Он едва не подпрыгнул, когда кто-то ткнулего в спину.  
\- Что? – выдохнул он, и Каллиста закатила глаза.  
\- Помоги мне разложить это, - она всунула Корво в руки разнос с круассанами (они были с разными начинками, но самыми вкусными, безусловно, были с абрикосовым джемом; всегда приятно найти один-два оставшихся после закрытия и _избавиться_ от них). Он безропотно отнес их к витрине с едой. Сегодня Каллиста выглядит не такой напряженной, хотя никаких извинений не последует. Девушка горда настолько же, насколько дисциплинированна, и возможно чувствует себя хуже от вчерашнего срыва, чем он. Все в порядке, уж Корво точно не станет читать ей мораль о том, что следует держать свои эмоции при себе. Особенно когда он сорвался на Чужом. 

\- Первое правило, - сказала Каллиста, внимательно глядя на выпечку, которую она аккуратно перекладывала на витрину. На секунду Корво усомнился, что расслышал ее правильно.  
\- Прости, что?  
\- Первое правило, - повторила она, в этот раз посмотрев прямо на него. – Я наблюдала за вами обоими, и я серьезно, Корво, тебе нужно быть осторожнее.

У них были… своего рода правила, которые составили очень давно; когда еще Джессамина держала все под контролем и у каждого была его сияющая карьера перед ним. Она хотела знать, что с ними все хорошо, и в погоне за славной и богатством они _не попадут в беду_ ; Джессамина была молода, но не глупа.Дануолл на самом деле был не таким блестящим, как могло показаться со стороны; городская Стража практически каждый день убирала с улиц города трупы. Джессамина беспокоилась об их безопасности, поэтому составила для них правила. 

Они уже очень давно не вспоминали о ней. Возможно, Корво и Каллиста вообще о ней не говорили, и было бы неуместным поднимать эту тему сейчас. Девушка смотрела на него с беспокойством во взгляде и отголоски тона Джессамины сквозили в ее голосе; Джессамина точно бы отругала его за такое поведение. Но Каллиста поняла _все не правильно._

\- Это… на самом деле, неважно, ничего такого… Почему ты… - Должно быть, он выглядел достаточно испуганным, потому что Каллиста кивнула и вернулась к круассанам.  
\- Это просто предупреждение. Помнишь, когда он в первый раз пришел сюда, мы оба запаниковали, потому что думали, что оскорбили его. Чужой – не хороший человек, и думаю, ты не осознаешь, что ведешь себя… Просто не забывай о его репутации. Он _разрушает_ людей.  
\- Я уже разрушен, - пренебрежительно ответил Корво, проигнорировав хмурый взгляд девушки. Каллиста очень мила, она хорошо относится к Эмили, но она не знает практически ничего о том, что происходит. И Корво не знал, как объяснить ей все это. Она не знает о заговоре, о Знаке Чужого, и даже о том, что Корво, возможно, случайно получил роль. Какую помощь Каллиста может ему предложить в такой ситуации? 

\- Кстати, почему ты здесь? – Корво смотрел, как она преувеличенно аккуратно закрыла витрину. Ее спина была неестественно прямой. – Разве ты не должна быть сегодня на кухне?  
\- Так и есть, просто… - Она поправила свой фартук. – Тут Пьеро; Адмирал попросил его придумать для нас какую-то светящуюся вывеску для бара, и он пришел. Хорошо, что он не пришел на несколько дней раньше… - Каллиста замолчала, и Корво вскинул брови в удивлении, когда она не двинулась с места.  
\- Мне казалось, Пьеро тебе нравится…  
\- Ну, да…  
\- И он оценил твои эскизы, не так ли? Я помню, вы однажды провели два часа, обсуждая костюмы, которые светились бы в темноте. Лидия тогда была в ярости, она не смога тебя заставить работать, пока Пьеро был здесь. – Корво сложил руки и выжидающе посмотрел на Каллисту, ожидая ответа.  
Щеки девушки покраснели:  
\- Да, он гениальный человек. Я сказала, что с удовольствием посмотрела бы на его модели, такое внимание деталям… Корво, он принес мне свои _разработки_.  
\- Я пока не вижу тут проблемы, - сказал Корво.  
Каллиста оглянулась по сторонам и наклонилась ближе:  
\- _Разработки_ _._ Он сделал… сделал эти вещи для «Золотой кошки» и принес мне эскизы, потому что _как женщина_ _, -_ сдавленным голосом продолжила она, - _как женщина_ , я должна была оценить его милые изобретения.  
Корво фыркнул от смеха. Он не смог удержаться, не смотря на подавленное выражение лица Каллисты.  
\- Значит, он попытался соблазнить тебя чертежами…  
\- Не произноси это! Не смей, Корво! - ее уши приобрели угрожающий алый цвет. – Это не смешно.  
\- А я думаю, это уморительно, - произнесла Сесилия, стоя у двери, и успокаивающе подняла руки, когда Каллиста обернулась к ней. – Просто говорю. Это смешно.  
\- Действительно, - согласился Корво.  
\- А еще он принес тебе образцы, - продолжила Сесилия с нехарактерным ликованием. – Он называет их прототипы; они все для тебя, и он пообещал, что они все безопасны. Ты возьмешь их себе? Потому что если нет, то я бы взяла парочку.  
\- Я не... Оу. Ты возьмешь? – Каллиста с удивлением посмотрела на Сесилию, и Корво стал потихоньку отходить в сторону, чтобы больше не участвовать в этом разговоре.  
\- Разумеется. У него есть чудесная штука для массажа спины, я бы убила за нее. И я подумала насчет некоторых других вещей, может, мы сможем спрятать их в комнате Пендлтона, и напугать его, когда он будет пьян.  
\- Это было бы крайне неуместно, - сказала Каллиста, но губы ее лукаво изогнулись. – Хотя.. .я думаю, фиолетовый подойдет.  
\- Точно, фиолетовый, - согласилась Сесилия. – Корво, ты должен увидеть его, он реально такого нелепого цвета, и _огромный_ …  
\- У меня посетитель, - воскликнул Корво и сбежал. 

День продолжился. Соколов снова пришел к ним; его борода топорщилась от раздражения, когда он пожаловался на то, что какие-то неизвестные хулиганы прокололи ночью ему шины. Из-за этого он пропустил важную встречу. Корво подозревал, что встреча должна была быть с неким черноглазым клиентом, а значит, ситуация с шинами не была простым совпадением. Он задумался, как долго еще Чужой будет избегать Соколова? Возможно, проще было бы согласиться на встречу, а потом сотворить нечто немыслимое, как то, из-за чего его так ненавидят в Аббатстве? Хотя, сейчас Корво знал, что можно былои не мечтать, чтобы Чужой повел себя как нормальный человек. 

Был ранний вечер, когда Уоллес наконец спустился, чтобы подменить Корво.  
\- Адмирал, Мартин и Лорд Пендлтон желают видеть тебя, - сообщил он, разглядывая грязный передник Корво. После четырех часов без перерыва такое отношение выглядит несправедливым: Лидия пыталась обучить Эмили делению в столбик, Каллиста застряла на кухне, пытаясь держать Пьеро подальше от их электроприборов, а Сесилия переводила дух где-то в тихом и спокойном месте, после того как обслужила толпу посетителей. К сожалению, Уоллес не был настроен выслушивать долгий список жалоб, так что Корво только кивнул ему и ушел, настолько быстро, насколько мог. Возможно, Уоллес снова решил утроить пожар в баре, и Корво будет освобожден от той участи, которая ему уготована.  
Ему не повезло. 

\- Все очень просто, - сказал Мартин, но все его слова следовало воспринимать с определенной долей скептицизма. Да, на первый взгляд все _казалось_ достаточно простым, но они говорили о проникновении и грабеже, а это вполне могло привести Корво снова в тюремную камеру на долгое время. Карноу не станет вмешиваться, если Аттано действительно будет виновен.  
\- Если подумать, то это как доставить посылку, только наоборот, - вмешался Пендлтон. Он выглядел необычайно гордым, и нахмурился, когда снова встрял Мартин.  
\- Кемпбелл проводит свои вечера с сановниками, или другими Смотрителями, и, разумеется, он не пропускает ни единой премьеры в Аббатстве. Сегодня ставят новую версию « _Саломеи_ »… - Пендлтон хихикнул и даже Адмирал не удержался и фыркнул. Мартин только тревожно улыбнулся. – С тех пор как Кемпбелл стал управлять театром, постановки стали… смелыми, если не сказать больше. Могу вас уверить, он не пропустит сегодняшний вечер.  
\- Время на твоей стороне, Корво, - сказал Адмирал, и, даже если он и волнвался о том, какой риск ожидает Корво, он этого не показал. – Рядом с его кабинетом никого не будет, информатор Мартина сообщил, что именно там он держит свою «черную книжку». Нам нужно, чтобы ты достал ее.  
\- Напомните мне, почему кто-то другой не может это сделать? – Корво понимал всю бесперспективность этого вопроса, особенно когда Адмирал уже все решил, но все равно попробовал; упрямая раздражительность – все, что ему осталось.  
Хевлок потер переносицу:  
\- Корво, мы больше никого не можем отправить…  
\- Так приятно быть расходным материалом, - перебил его Корво; Пендлтон в углу вздохнул.  
\- Ты хочешь отомстить за Джессамину или нет? – бокал в руке Пендлтона интересовал его куда больше, чем заданным им самим вопрос. А затем снова вступил Мартин, что означало конец препирательствам.  
\- Риск почти минимальным. Я бы мог отправиться сам, но боюсь, Кемпбелл приказал своим людям следить за мной, Хевлока там тоже слишком хорошо знают, как и Пендлтона.  
\- Ну разумеется, - протянул Пендлтон, и Мартин кивнул ему, прежде чем снова повернуться к Корво.  
\- Всем остальным не хватает… твоей особой мотивации, скажем так, разве что, Эмили Колдуин. Но, думаю, ты согласишься, что отсылать ребенка на улицы в наше сложное время – более, чем неразумно. – Он снова улыбнулся и все принужденно засмеялись. Корво понял, что сейчас его выставят вон. 

\- Проверь сообщения, - сказал Марин. – Я вышлю тебе инструкции, как найти кабинет Кемпбелла и как выглядит его записная книжка. Не тяни время, это не должно занять более получаса.  
\- Удачи тебе, Корво, - произнес Хевлок. – И помни, ради кого ты это делаешь. Я знаю, Джессамина гордилась бы тобой.  
«Нет, не гордилась бы», - подумал Корво. Она бы с ума сошла от беспокойства и сделала бы все, что в ее силах, чтобы не выпустить его из «Песьей ямы». Но, прошло уже больше шести месяцев, и ее лицо уже стало терять четкость в воспоминаниях. Он уже не мог быть уверенным в том, что могла бы подумать Джессамина. 

\- Хорошо. Прекрасно. Я так понимаю, нет никаких шансов, что вы придете и _вытащите_ меня из Колдриджа, если что-то пойдет не так? – он даже не стал дожидаться ответа. Корво почти уже вышел из комнаты, когда Мартин заговорил.  
\- Да направят тебя духи. Пусть враг падет, не оставив на тебе ни царапины. – Он засмеялся, увидев испуганное лицо Корво. – Просто старая морлийская пословица. Если увидишь Каллисту, передай ей, что я спрашивал, как прошел ее день. Я буду здесь, если она… захочет обсудить что-нибудь. 

Дверь в комнату Хевлока закрылась позади него, и Корво показалось, что он услышал зловещий звук захлопывающейся тюремной решетки.


	7. Бренди для Еретиков

Вымощенная булыжником дорога к Аббатству была усыпана конфетти и подгнивающей едой; не удивительно, что в Дануолле проблемы с крысами. С тем количеством мусора на улицах, в подворотнях и у порогов домов, им повезло, что не случилось ничего похуже. Министр здравоохранения Дануолла постоянно предупреждал жителей о возможности заражения (хотя люди и смеются над этим: слова «эпидемия» и «чума» присущи сцене, а не современной жизни). Но в театральном квартале даже бояться не было времени. 

Корво всегда было любопытно, откуда приезжают все эти люди. Каждый день он видел новые лица, и, хотя у него не было сверхъестественной памяти, как у Джессамины, он был баристой, а в этой профессии без хорошей памяти на лица никуда. Каждый вечер к ним приходили разные люди, и, казалось, они прибывают со всех Островов. Неужели у них настолько развита туристическая сфера? Корво обогнул пару из Южного Серконоса, которые остановились посреди улицы и обсуждал что-то… на диалекте, кажется. Несмотря на серконосское происхождение (достаточное, чтобы сымитировать акцент ради дополнительных чаевых в трудные времена), Корво не знал этого диалекта; их более дюжины, и в Дануолле он слышал куда больше, чем за свою жизнь в Басилиане. Каллиста говорила, что такова суть их мира: люди слишком космополитичны, а Дануолл – магнит для экзотики. 

Он встретился с Каллистой при выходе и намеренно не передал ей слова Мартина. Девушка выслушала его смутное: «Нужно доставить кое-что другу Хевлока, не знаю, сколько времени это займет». Уоллес просто нахмурился, а Сесилия посмотрела ему вслед. Корво задумался, как много она знает. Каким бы осторожным не был Мартин, у Сесилии всегда был план. Она тихая и всегда наблюдает. Жаль только, она не из тех, кто сводит счеты; Корво бы оценил ее скрытое коварство. 

И она, возможно, смогла бы понять все те схемы, которые отправил ему Мартин. Они не имели никакого смысла, очевидно потому, что в архитектурных чертежах Корво смыслил столько же, сколько Уоллес в бухгалтерской отчетности Хевлока. На чертежах было Аббатство, и это было понятно только из письма Мартина, но все остальное практически не поддавалось расшифровке. Он должен полагаться на свою память и удачу. 

Среди трех главных театров Дануолла (их, конечно же, больше; гораздо больше, чем можно представить, но все они не заслуживают внимания), Аббатство – наиболее доступный вариант для обывателей. Корво был там пару раз в прошлом; наиболее запоминающимся был поход с Джессаминой, они занимали вполне приличные места и имели сомнительное удовольствие насладиться плохо поставленной _«Литанией Белого утеса»_ , пока Джессамина не потеряла всякое терпение и не стала насмешливо пародировать актеров тихим голосом. Корво вспомнил, как смеялся, пока у него не заболели бока, а «еретики, негодяи и рабы» театрально умирали на сцене, и искусственная кровь хлестала на тех бедняг, кому не посчастливилось сидеть на первых рядах. Это был хороший вечер; он почти забыл о нем. 

(Корво был больше знаком со внутренним устройством Башни; он играл там сам и иногда приходил на выступления Джессамины, когда она подсовывала ему билетик-другой. Он никогда не был в Бездне; внутри все скрутило от одной мысли, что будет, когда Чужой закончит свою пьесу. Он будет стоять на известной сцене, из крашеного в синий дерева, перед огромной толпой; даже Джессамине не удалось подобное).

Сейчас не подходящее время, чтобы обнаружить в себе страх сцены.

Когда Корво добрался до Аббатства, людей стало еще больше; он практически не видел, куда шел. В последнее время он стал выходить на улицы реже, чем раньше, но, очевидно, цветовая гамма океана – тренд сезона. Голубой, зеленый, пурпурный; серебряный бисер на корсетах и головных уборах, жемчуг и морские ракушки в качестве украшений. На самом деле, это было действительно красиво, лучше, чем прошлая мода. Зимой, пару лет назад, в честь сотой годовщины очередного трагического события, люди сплошь носили черное и серое, и для драматического эффекта рисовали слезы на лицах. Корво вспомнил, как грустил от этого Самуэль. Он говорил, что все эти молодые люди должны радоваться жизни, и невозможно наслаждаться театральным кварталом, когда все вокруг выглядят как плакальщики.   
А год _до этого_ был посвящен далекой Пандуссии, хотя никто толком ничего о ней и не знал. Много перьев, не очень много настоящей одежды. «Иногда хорошо иметь униформу», - подумал Корво. 

До Аббатства Корво добрался только благодаря движению толпы; в поле зрения оказался широкий двор и развевающиеся плакаты. Двери открыли совсем недавно, но никто не торопился войти внутрь: должны были разносить закуски и напитки перед тем, как люди займут свои места, а иначе – какой смысл вычурно одеваться? По крайней мере, людей в роскошной одежде было достаточно много. Но были и в обычной, так что Корво в своих джинсах и белой рубашке не особенно выделялся. Он вполне мог сойти за местного, который пришел на премьеру, или же ожидал возлюбленную на свидание, или был обычным посыльным. Корво плыл по течению толпы, пока не заметил дверь с табличкой «Только для персонала». 

Снаружи был охранник; стоял, со скучающим выражением лица, опершись о стену. Но он Корво не интересовал: _нужного_ элемента, а именно белого священнического воротничка, на нем не было. Просто охранник, скорее всего, работает за минимальную зарплату и не является членом элитного сообщества Аббатства. Чудесно.   
Корво подошел к нему прежде, чем нервозность заставила его усомниться в выбранном пути; он надеялся, что руки перестанут труситься, когда мужчина окинул его взглядом.   
\- Какого черта тебе нужно?   
\- У меня есть дело к Смотрителю, - ответил Корво как можно спокойнее. Неудивительно, охранник просто усмехнулся.   
\- Главный вход в другой стороне, или у тебя есть особое приглашение? Но мне никто о тебе не сообщал.  
\- Нет, и не стали бы, - согласился Корво. Он заметил, как глаза охранника сузились, и решил изменить тактику разговора; пора рискнуть. 

Несмотря на отсутствие источника света, Знак Чужого как будто светился. Он был вполне узнаваемым, потому что охранник взглянул на него и поднял брови:   
\- Он настоящий?   
\- Да, - ответил Корво, изобразив раздражение. – Ты думаешь, _он_ бы спокойно отнесся к тому, что люди пользуются этим без его ведома?   
\- Думаю, нет. Ох. Да, - охранник огляделся, потер шею и Корво понял, что у него получилось. – Слушай, я знаю, что Смотрители не очень-то рады подобным штукам…   
\- Но мне нужно встретиться с одним из них, - мягко перебил Корво. – Как можно незаметнее. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы об этой встрече не распространялись, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.   
Аттано не мог сказать, была ли уверенность, с которой он говорил, продуктом его актерского мастерства, или же сказалась реакция охранника на показанный Знак, но звучал он впечатляюще.   
\- Ладно, я понял. Буду молчать. – Охранник отошел, скрыв Корво от толпы. – Просто не попади в неприятности.   
\- Ни в коем случае. 

Итак, Корво оказался внутри. 

За кулисами Аббатства – длинные пустые коридоры; ковры на полу удачно приглушали шаги Корво. Он изображал блуждающего посетителя, чтобы не выглядеть подозрительно, но ему никто не встретился. Видимо, премьерные вечера в Аббатстве действительно популярны, а сегодняшнее представление – особенно интересно.   
Корво стал осматривать коридор в поисках каких-либо подсказок, где искать кабинет Кемпбелла. Он отвлекся, успокоенный тишиной, когда услышал приближающиеся из-за поворота голоса. Громкие и раздраженные. Корво толкнул ближайшую дверь, оказавшуюся незапертой, и нырнул в комнату.   
Судя по виду, это оказалась подсобка. Корво отшатнулся от полок с жуткими бюстами, которые, казалось, смотрели прямо на него, и спрятался за большой рулон вельветового пурпурного материала. Голоса прошли мимо.   
\- Верховный Смотритель будет доволен, когда услышит это, - произнес некто. – Уверяю, он узнает это как только представление закончится.   
\- Разумеется, - коротко и нетерпеливо ответил женский голос,- мы не благотворительная организация, а вам _не стоит_ заставлять нас ждать.   
\- Мы примем это к сведению. Хорошего вечера, мисс Лерк.   
\- Он станет еще лучше, когда я получу деньги, - люди продолжили спорить, но их голоса затихали, пока они отдалялись. Корво выдохнул. 

Похоже, Мартин все-таки был прав. Это принесло облегчение, поскольку где-то в глубине души Корво все еще задумывался, а не совершает ли он что-то невероятно глупое. Единственное доказательство причастности Кемпбелла к убийству Джессамины – слова человека, который определенно манипулирует им. Одно дело – когда тебе об этом говорят, другое – получить подтверждение самостоятельно. Определенно, Кемпбелл в чем-то замешан. Корво вышел в коридор, в котором снова никого не было, и с некоторым облегчением закрыл дверь в подсобку со странными бюстами. 

Кабинет в итоге обнаружился в конце коридора (кто-то любезно прицепил на дверь огромную табличку «КАБИНЕТ ВЕРХОВНОГО СМОТРИТЕЛЯ», с золотыми буквами, которые было видно еще на полпути). Незапертый и пустой к тому же. Или же Кемпбелл доверяет всем вокруг, или помощник Мартина оказался очень полезным; в любом случае, Корво не стал бы жаловаться. Он вошел внутрь и прикрыл за собой дверь. 

Смотрители не священники, какими бы закрытыми они не выглядели, и кабинет Кемпбелла это подтверждал. На стенах были плакаты с девушками из «Золотой кошки», те, которые обычно продают туристам, предпочитающим эротику порнографии. (Хотя Корво не совсем понимал, как несколько кружевных оборок разделяют одно от другого). Вряд ли Кемпбелл принимал тут гостей. Тут же был огромный бар с алкоголем, несколько дорогих кожаных кресел и книжный шкаф с классической литературой, к которой, казалось, никто никогда не прикасался. Хотя, почему он вообще задумался об этом? 

Это не то, зачем Корво пришел сюда. 

Тонкий черный ноутбук стоял открытым на столе. Корво замер на мгновение, пробежав пальцами по кнопкам, и подумал, насколько он удачлив сегодня. Это просто _не имело смысла_. Незапертая дверь, компьютер на столе, никаких признаков охраны. Это вообще нормально? Не удивительно, что Мартину так легко удалось все разузнать. Да тут любой мог провальсировать по театру от входа до выхода, прихватив по дороге все, что понравится. 

Корво почти обрадовался, когда ноутбук потребовал пароль. Не то, чтобы это имело какое-то значение. Он здесь не для того, чтобы читать что-то; самым разумным решением было бы воспользоваться возможностью и забрать компьютер с собой. Пусть Мартин сам угадывает пароль. Рядом с кожаным креслом была небольшая сумка, как раз для техники; Корво смог бы выйти уже через пять минут, а через пятнадцать был бы у «Песьей ямы». 

Внутренний инстинкт подсказал не торопиться. Если Кемпбелл действительно так небрежен, то у него есть шанс…

Корво принялся рыться в ящиках письменного стола, в поисках пароля, а затем остановился. У него было подозрение, что тот где-то близко; Уоллес, например, приклеил бумажку с паролем от компьютера в «Песьей яме» под столешницу. Он не мог его запомнить, и искренне верил, что под столом тот в полной безопасности. Возможно, Кемпбелл решил так же.   
В итоге все оказалось просто: смятый листок, приклеенный к стенке одного из ящиков в столе, с набором цифр и букв. Корво ввел их и вздохнул с облегчением, когда компьютер принял пароль. Кажется, кто-то хотел обезопасить Кемпбелла, но тот успешно испортил все сам.   
Электронная почта была открыта (и в первый момент Корво испугался огромного количества значков на панели инструментов), но в следующий момент его мнение об умственных способностях Кемпбелла упало еще ниже. Мартин говорил, что мозгом всей операции является Берроуз, что многое объясняло, но все равно некомпетентность Кемпбелла вызывала недоумение. Хотя, если он простой шантажист, то, возможно, ему и не нужны особые навыки? Корво пробежал глазами по списку писем; он не искал что-то особенное, но отметил, что знает очень много имен оттуда. Влиятельные люди, известные, очень, очень богатые люди, и все они связаны с Таддеусом Кемпбеллом. Корво заметил письма с требованиями заплатить и выборочны ответы на мольбы, угрозы и гораздо больше личной информации, чем хотелось бы. 

Корво присел на кресло Кемпбелла и потер переносицу. Ему нужно уходить. Время истекало, и если он задержится тут еще немного, могут быть неприятности. С другой стороны, если он уйдет сейчас и передаст ноутбук Адмиралу, он никогда его больше не увидит. Мартин, без сомнения, использует всю информацию, которую посчитает нужной, и Корво не уверен, что Кемпбелл от этого выиграет. Корво задумался. Неужели эта та месть, ради которой они его отправили? Одобрила бы Джессамина кражу ради нее?   
Сможет ли он смотреть в глаза Эмили и сказать, что теперь ее мама может покоиться с миром, а сама она в безопасности? 

Следующий поступок Корво совершил не задумываясь, потому что иначе он бы не справился и все было бы кончено. Он очистил сознание и сосредоточился, как актер, который концентрируется на персонаже, а не на публике. Он нашел все письма с угрозами и требованиями, в которых Кемпбелл представлял доказательства своей осведомленности. Корво старался не рассматривать внимательно сканы документов, чеков, рецептов, писем и фотографий. Одно за другим он переслал эти письма на рабочий адрес Капитана Карноу. Он потерял счет, сколько писем он отослал, но он хотел предоставить Карноу все возможные доказательства. Это действие наполнило его энергией. Он чувствовал себя _живым_ , впервые за долгое время. 

В конце концов, Корво заставил себя остановиться. Писем было еще много, но глянув на часы в углу экрана, Аттано почти ударился в панику.   
Он закрыл «черную книгу», сунул в сумку и выскочил в коридор, не проверив, есть ли там кто-нибудь. Там оказалось пусто, так что его запас удачливости еще не исчерпан. Корво замедлил шаг, и заставил себя идти к выходу в спокойном темпе. Охранник у двери не сменился и кивнул Корво, когда тот выходил. 

\- Приятного вечера, сэр, - сказал он, и Корво хватило сил улыбнуться и отреагировать вполне естественно. Он не пустился бежать от театра, не бежал и по бульвару Клеверинга; толпа там значительно поредела. Вместо этого он искал подходящий темный переулок, чтобы нырнуть в него.   
Там, в темноте он, наконец, прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь. Все почти закончилось.   
Почти. 

\- Извини, Мартин, - прошептал Корво сквозь стиснутые зубы, вытащил ноутбук из сумки и ударил его о кирпичную стену. Он превратил технику в бесполезную кучу пластика за считанные минуты, а затем воспользовался ближайшим затопленным стоком. Сейчас он был рад тому, что мусор в Дануолле не утилизировали. Если ноутбук выжил после удара, то шансов спастись из сточных вод у него _нет_. Вытащив обломки из воды и кое-как затолкав их в сумку, Корво наконец вышел на главную улицу. 

Возвращение в «Песью яму» ощущалось практически триумфом; частично потому, что никто не устроил пожар на этот раз. Каллиста кивнула ему, подав стаканы с коктейлем кайпиринья для молодой пары, а Уоллес снова нахмурился. У них было достаточно тихо, не смотря на тех людей, которые выбрались из дома, чтобы насладиться вечерними представлениями. Корво поднялся наверх, в комнату Хевлока, в тишине. Он все еще подрагивал, возбуждение заставляло его пальцы дрожать, а сердце билось слишком быстро. Однако сейчас уже слишком поздно.  
Они ждали его. 

\- Корво! Ты преуспел? – Адмирал вскочил из-за стола, и это первый раз на памяти Корво, когда он выглядел так, словно действительно рад видеть его. В основном, это всегда было легкое разочарование.   
\- Проблем не возникло, я полагаю? – Аттано не услышал, как Мартин подкрался сзади, но это было ожидаемо. Корво не вздрогнул; он встретился взглядом с бесстрастными голубыми глазами и протянул сумку с ноутбуком.  
\- Все сделано, - сказал он им. Пендлтон приподнялся с дивана, на котором лежал.   
\- Что… Что-то происходит? – он уставился на Корво так, словно видел его впервые. Очевидно, это был долгий вечер. Корво задумался, волновались ли они, находясь здесь, не имея возможности связаться с Аттано. Не зная, шаги по лестнице принадлежат Корво или Городской страже.   
\- Значит, все прошло успешно! Я знал, что мы можем рассчитывать на тебя, Корво! – Адмирал потянулся, чтобы похлопать его по плечу. Мартин, едва скрывая ярость, зашипел:   
\- Что это? _Что ты сделал?_ – он держал в руках остатки ноутбука, и Корво с удивлением отметил, как побелели костяшки его пальцев.   
\- Джессамина не одобрила бы шантаж, это я знаю точно. – Корво сдержал улыбку. – Копии наиболее компрометирующих писем я отправил Капитану Карноу, он обнаружит их утром. Но, если у него ночная смена, он вполне мог уже с ними ознакомиться. Этого вполне достаточно для ареста Кемпбелла.   
\- А как же информация, которая хранилась тут? Ты не подумал, что мы могли бы ей воспользоваться? – глаза Мартина были холодны, как лед. Но Корво не отводил взгляд.   
-Я не люблю шантажистов, _Мартин_. Эту информация нельзя было бы использовать иначе, так что я избавился от всего. – Он пожал плечами. – Я принес ноутбук, как договаривались. Я понятия не имел, что вы задумывали. 

Корво нажил себе врага; он мог бы поставить на кон свою жизнь, поспорив об этом. Пендлтон едва ли понимал, что происходило, Адмирал ограничился неодобрительным ворчанием, но вот Мартин… Мартин был _в ярости_. Это доказывало, что дело было не в Джессамине; это было личным, касалось Мартина и того, что он получит после падения Кемпбелла. Что же, хорошо. Корво был не против такого продвижения. Но он сделает это без шантажа, или же не будет делать вовсе.   
\- Оставь, Мартин, - резко сказал Адмирал. – Что сделано, то сделано. Карноу тот еще упрямец, уверен, он сделает все, чтобы Кемпбелл получил по заслугам. Он не станет умалчивать обо всех его преступлениях. Его ждет пожизненное клеймо шантажиста. Такое пятно на репутации не смыть.   
Глаза Хевлока не выражали ничего, но что-то удовлетворенное было в изгибе его рта; Корво понял, что Адмирал вполне доволен результатом.   
Аттано немного расслабился.   
\- Это все? Я же вам больше не понадоблюсь? 

Мартин снова улыбнулся своей змеиной ухмылкой, хотя в глазах его все еще оставалась злость.   
\- О, я не был бы так уверен. Один из конспираторов пал, но осталось еще четверо. Наши планы еще не до конца оформлены, но учитывая твой успех этим вечером… - он замолчал. Мартин не тот человек, который станет утверждать очевидное. И Корво не оказался удивлен тем, что последовало. Какая-то часть его даже ожидала подобного; еще меньшая часть надеялась на это.   
Да, он боялся, был одинок и без надежды на спасение, но он был _жив_. 

Корво ушел, не пожелав им доброй ночи, и поднялся по лестнице в свою комнату. Было не слишком поздно, он мог еще спуститься в бар и помочь там, но в последнее время он совершенно не высыпался. Пожалуй, он заслужил отдых. Если на утро заголовки всех газет будут пестреть новостями об аресте Кемпбелла, Адмирал не станет его ругать за долгий сон. 

Корво не помнил, как лег в кровать; сон пришел мгновенно, сплошь синева и бесконечность. 

\- Только не _снова_ , - Корво сел на кровати и оглядел не-свою-комнату; сквозь трещины проникал неясный свет. – Меня вполне устраивает просто сон, не мог бы ты… вернуть меня назад?   
Ничего не изменилось и Корво со стоном поднялся. Два шага к двери, мимо разбитых подсвечников и листов бумаги под ногами. Заинтересованный, Корво поднял один из них; листовка оказалась рекламным буклетом Аббатства. Дата была размыта, но ставили _«Саломею»_ , а внизу стояло имя руководителя постановки. _Верховный Смотритель Мартин_.   
\- Шутки подсознания, - пробормотал Корво и выронил листовку. Сделал еще один шаг и перед ним материализовалась лестница, все такая же черная и кованая, как и раньше; в этот раз он поднимался скорее со смирением, чем из чувства неотложности.  
\- Привет, - позвал он, но ответа не было, пока он не добрался до самого верха лестницы.   
Чужой ждал его, скрестив руки на груди, а в уголках губ была легкая улыбка.   
\- Корво. Вернулся из оперы, я полагаю.   
\- Хм. Я не задумывался над этим, если честно. Закулисье оказалось куда интереснее.   
\- Это точно.   
Корво тоже скрестил руки, повторяя позу Чужого, и пристально посмотрел на него. Чужой выглядел… иначе здесь, так же, как комната Корво была лишь искаженным отражением реальности. Его глаза были слишком темными, а кожа похожей на воск. Он по-прежнему висел в воздухе.   
\- В прошлый мой приход сюда, ты изображал божество. Наверное, это все игры сознания, потому что ты был весь такой неприкасаемый, и я вообразил тебя чем-то… странным. Но я знаю, что это было не совсем правильно. – Корво вспомнил свой розыгрыш с карамелью и улыбнулся. – Я знаю. Так что теперь? 

Улыбка Чужого расширилась; выглядеть менее потусторонним он от этого не стал.   
\- Любопытное решение. Ты получил указание похитить секреты Верховного Смотрителя Кемпбелла, и ты выполнил эту задачу. А затем ты предупредил Капитана Карноу и избавился от информации, собранной таким трудом, зная, какую цену за нее заплатили бы твои лидеры. – Он озадаченно покачал головой, не отрывая черных глаз от лица Корво. – Я знаток человеческого поведения, я был уверен, что понимаю тебя…   
Чужой протянул руку и коснулся лица Корво, повернув к себе, чтобы рассмотреть.   
\- Я мог бы быть старше камней, на которых стоит этот город, но даже тогда я не ожидал бы такого исхода. 

Корво стоял неподвижно, когда Чужой склонился к нему и легко поцеловал в лоб. Ему следовало пошевелиться. Он _мог бы_ ; ничего не удерживало его на месте, даже рука, касавшаяся его лица. Если все это в его голове, он смог бы остановить это в любой момент. 

Он не сделал этого, почувствовав кожей, как Чужой улыбается.   
\- Просыпайся, Корво, - произнес он мягко, и растворился в дымке, белой, словно снег, или пыль, или… 

Корво заморгал от солнечного света, проникавшего сквозь занавески, потер глаза со сна и затем проверил время на телефоне. Он опоздал; наверное, забыл установить будильник вчера. Кто-то постучал в дверь.  
\- Корво? – позвала Сесилия. – Ты в порядке? Я принесла тебе кофе и еды, но тебе нужно поторопиться, иначе мы опоздаем.   
\- Еще пару минут, - ответил Корво. День начался.


	8. Чай это люди

День начался достаточно спокойно; к моменту, когда Корво спустился вниз, Каллиста уже расставила все стулья в баре. Она помогла ему завязать фартук быстрыми, уверенными движениями, пока он пил свой второй кофе, и это избавило его от необходимости выслушивать нравоучения от Лидии. Она снова была вне себя, потому что Уоллес, еще более рассеянный, чем обычно, снова что-то напутал в бухгалтерской отчетности. Корво не особо вдавался в подробности. Он вытащил разнос, на котором были маффины и бриоши, выжидающе поглядывая на входную дверь. Если вскоре он не узнает никаких новостей… Хотя, возможно, несколько дней Стража будет бездействовать, скрывая свои намерения. Корво не знал этого, а спросить у Каллисты, не выдавая себя, он не мог. 

Они открылись вовремя, но никаких новостей все еще не было. Однако, был Антон Соколов, который слонялся у входной двери, многозначительно поглядывая на часы.   
\- Вы _опоздали_ , - сообщил он Корво, войдя внутрь, что, впрочем, прозвучало практически как приветствие. Похоже, он был в хорошем расположении духа сегодня.   
\- На самом деле, мы открылись на две минуты раньше положенного, - ответил Корво, и, предсказуемо, оказался проигнорирован.   
\- Полагаю, что некий известный нам уважаемый посетитель еще не явил свое присутствие?   
\- _Мы только открылись,_ \- напомнил Корво, вполовину не так раздраженно, как мог бы; он смотрел поверх плеча Соколова на улицу, выискивая признаки бунта или разъяренной толпы. Хотя, скорее всего, толпа собралась перед Аббатством. Чтобы было к _лучшему,_ потому что им совершенно не нужно, чтобы вокруг «Песьей ямы» расхаживали недовольные с факелами; у них есть Уоллес, и это уже достаточно плохо.   
\- Что будете заказывать сегодня?   
Соколов, нахмурив лоб, изучал меню.   
\- Мое появление тут сегодня необычайно раннее, я уверен, что встречусь с ним… Но как произвести необходимое впечатление? Он должен увидеть меня как человека высокого класса, тонкого вкуса, каким я, безусловно, и являюсь… - добрую минуту он стоял и бормотал себе под нос, пока Корво ждал, положив руки на столешницу. Он надеялся, что шпионы Чужого уже предупредили его, ведь Корво этого делать не собирался. А даже если бы и решил, он все равно не смог бы никак с ним связаться. 

\- Я буду капуччино, - наконец решил Соколов, и Корво не стал спрашивать, желает он добавить сверху шоколадную крошку или корицу. Он уже понял, как стоит вести себя с этим посетителем: держать его как можно дальше от любых принятий решений. 

Корво как раз принес напиток Соколову, когда Мартин в спешке спустился по лестнице. Можно было подумать, что за ним гонятся, но, взглянув в его лицо, становилось понятно, что это он возглавляет охоту.   
\- Корво! Прекрасные новости! Один из моих осведомителей сообщил, что Кемпбелла арестовали. Пока еще нет никаких официальных заявлений, что ему инкриминируют, но ходят слухи, что это шантаж… и славное покушение на убийство по совместительству, - он улыбался так, словно последнее было его заслугой; Корво не был уверен, что знает, что на это ответить. Он ждал этого, последствий своего вчерашнего поступка, и теперь он не знал, что с этим делать. Им удалось. Ему удалось; и он не сделал ничего, чего бы не одобрила Джессамина. Возможно, он даже спас кого-то, если слова о покушении правдивы. 

\- Интересно, - заставил себя сказать Корво, - я всегда думал, что он один из столпов общества.   
\- О, мы все так думали, Корво, мы все так думали. – Ухмылка Мартина могла соперничать с оскалом акулы; он поправил воротничок и направился к двери. – Мне нужно связаться со Смотрителями, узнать, кто сейчас руководит… Интересно, они уже начали обговаривать кандидатуру ему на замену?   
\- Разве Кемпбелла арестовали не только что?   
\- Мы в Аббатстве не терпим праздности, «умерь беспокойные руки» и все такое. И я буду очень удивлен, если они еще не начали обсуждения… Кстати, ты не видел Каллисту?   
Корво подавил желание тяжело вздохнуть:   
\- Она наверху, вместе с Эмили, _Смотритель._ Где ей и положено быть.   
Каллиста явно не будет впечатлена его помощью, но поощрять Мартина он не собирался. Да и в любом случае, это не его дело.   
Мартин пожал плечами и отвернулся:   
\- Что же, если все пройдет так, как задумывалось, то сегодня пополудни я пришлю ей цветы. Думаю, розы будут оценены по достоинству.   
-Меня это не волнует, - ответил Корво, но Мартин уже вышел, промаршировав к выходу походкой человека, который станет Верховным Смотрителем еще до конца дня. Скорее всего, у него получится, и никто из Аббатства так и не поймет, как у него это вышло. 

После этого ритм дня ускорился. Хэвлок, проходя мимо Корво, хлопнул его по спине, что вполне можно было принять за жест одобрения; Корво от этого едва не пролил чей-то горячий шоколад с клубникой на спину Лидии. Катастрофу удалось предотвратить благодаря рефлексам, и Лидия оказалась в неведении, почему посетители внезапно разразились смехом, глядя куда-то поверх ее плеча. Корво протянул посетительнице стакан с напитком (на боку значилось «Абигейл»; мозолистые пальцы совсем не подходили к такому заказу, но Корво давно научился не пытаться угадать предпочтения людей, основываясь на их внешности). Он получил неожиданные чаевые, оставленные с листовкой о забастовке рабочих, которая начнется на следующей неделе. Листовку он выбросил, а деньги забрал. 

Происходит что-то хорошее, определенно, неприятности не за горами.   
Корво провел следующие несколько часов в напряженном ожидании, будучи очень раздраженным, когда ничего не произошло. Посетители вели себя на удивление прилично, будучи слишком занятыми, чтобы сплетничать об аресте Кемпбелла и весьма необычных причинах для этого. А ведь скандала такого размаха не было с тех пор, как Арнольд Тимш разругался со своей племянницей Талией во дворе Башни. Никто не собирался грубить баристе, чаевые прибывали, тогда как кофе стремительно убывал; было уже далеко за полдень, когда Корво осознал, что Чужого все еще не было. Он глянул на самую дальнюю кабинку, отгороженную от вех остальных в «Песьей яме». Похоже, что Соколов все еще был тут. 

Под предлогом «нужно протереть столы» Корво оставил Лидию за стойкой и направился к Соколову: тот сидел перед очень дорого выглядящим ноутбуком и с яростью колотил по кнопке бекспейс. Он явно был напряжен, оглядываясь на входную дверь каждый раз, когда она открывалась.   
\- И зачем вам это? – спросил Корво, убирая чашку, третью за сегодня. – Он пишет свои работы сам, это всем известно. Он находит людей, которые ему интересны, пишет для них незабываемые роли и сам ставит эту пьесу. Ему не нужен _другой_ писатель.   
Соколов медленно повернул голову, словно не веря, что к нему обращается кто-то из персонала. 

\- Уверяю вас… Корво, - он поднял свою невероятно большую бровь, глянув на бейдж с именем; словно он не посещал их достаточно часто, чтобы запомнить имя. – Если Чужой до этого момента ни с кем не работал, то это лишь потому, что он не нашел никого, скажем так, _подходящего калибра._ Очень скоро он прочитает мою работу и тогда мы посмотрим. Может статься, что вам повезет, и наше первое знакомство пройдет в этом заведении. Вы станете свидетелем того, как творится история, молодой человек!  
Корво отвернулся, прежде чем кто-то смог бы заметить, как он закатил глаза в ответ. Лидия недовольно нахмурилась, увидев выражение его лица. Словно Корво не знал, насколько важно им было сохранять расположение Соколова. Навыки общения у него, конечно, были на уровне бешеного шимпанзе, но он щедро платил, и его имя обладало весом в некоторых кругах. Корво не собирался устраивать сцену. Единственных их посетитель, который спустил бы ему такое, сейчас был в самоволке и, очевидно, получил свою порцию кофе где-то в другом месте. Это была весьма трагичная мысль, что Корво даже посочувствовал ему немного. 

Обернувшись, Корво увидел Эмили; девочка стояла посреди зала, сложив руки за спиной и рассматривала новую осветительную конструкцию, установленную Пьеро; напоминало это причудливые волны. Узнать, как это выглядит, они смогут только вечером, но зная Пьеро, это должно было быть исключительно. 

\- Мне нравится, - сообщила Эмили. Корво проверил, где Лидия (ушла на перерыв и Каллиста кивнула ему, сообщив, что прикроет). Держа в руках разнос с грязными чашками, он подошел к девочке, чтобы тоже посмотреть на освещение.   
\- Вечером будет еще лучше. Пьеро просто гений, когда дело касается чего-то такого.   
Эмили наклонила голову.   
\- Каллиста говорит, он смотрит на людей, как на вещи. Что он был бы намного приятнее, если бы видел в ней девушку, а не механизм, который нужно починить. Не знаю, что это значит.  
\- Это взрослые разговоры, - ответил Корво. Это точно не его дело, и он совершенно точно не хочет ничего знать. – Нам не о чем беспокоиться, Каллиста сможет постоять за себя.   
\- Она задает мне так много _домашней работы_. Я хочу играть, а не читать классику. Она такая скучная, лучше бы она _вся сгорела!_  
Она надулась и пока Корво не усадил ее на барный стул и принес кружку горячего шоколада со взбитыми сливками, отказывалась улыбнуться. Каллиста будет ругаться, но с этим он справится. В конце концов, Эмили радостно. Она сидела на стуле, с молочно-шоколадными «усами» над верхней губой и очаровывала посетителей своими непринужденными вопросами. 

«Вы мясник? Вы видите много крови? Я _обожаю_ кровь. Но Каллиста говорит, мне рано читать «Макбет» как раз потому, что там много крови».  
«Мне нравится ваша шляпа, могу я ее примерить? _Могу?_ Корво, смотри, разве не здорово?».  
«Что такое «Золотая кошка»? Там мило? Я там никогда не была. Можно я приду и посмотрю, как вы работаете? Я тихонечко, обещаю».

В конце концов прогнал ее Соколов. Он подошел к стойке, с лицом мрачнее тучи, сообщив, что ему необходимо провести важную встречу, но он обязательно вернется завтра. Развернувшись, чтобы уйти, он заметил Эмили.   
\- Что _дитя_ делает в этом заведении? Оно потерялось?  
\- Я не оно! Меня зовут _Эмили_ , - сообщила девочка, но он ее проигнорировал.  
\- Дети это эпидемия, они порождают беспорядки и хаос, вам следует удалить ребенка из этого заведения, - он указал встопорщенной бородой на Эмили, и она в ответ высунула язык.  
\- Никто меня не удалит, я живу здесь! Ты здоровенный болван и выглядишь как медведь, _так вот!_ – она сползла со стула со всем возможным достоинством восьмилетней девочки и ушла. Корво мысленно отметил, что нужно будет подарить ей что-то хорошее, за то, как она хорошо разбирается в людях. 

Спустя несколько минут, когда входная дверь распахнулась и вошел Чужой, Корво пожалел о том, что Эмили ушла. Он ощущал некоторую вину, когда она начинала приставать к людям, но в этот раз, он подумал, оппонент был ей под стать.  
Если бы у него были свободные деньги, он поставил бы их на Эмили.   
\- Это снова ты, - сказал он и Чужой кивнул.   
\- Немного позже обычного, но я ничего не смог поделать.  
\- Почему бы тебе просто не _поговорить_ с Соколовым, это не убьет тебя.   
В ответ Корво получил гримасу, способную посоперничать с недовольством Эмили.  
\- Я не совсем понимаю, какое отношение это имеет к тебе? – спросил он холодно. Корво вознес короткую молитву всем известным ему покровителям театра, чтобы эта встреча, когда она наконец состоится, произошла посреди «Песьей ямы», в его смену. Он желал _видеть это_ , даже если потом пришлось бы провести весь день, убирая последствия. 

\- Я несколько удивлен, что ты пришел, - сказал Ковро. Гримаса стала мрачнее. – После вчерашнего…  
\- Я принял решение сделать вид, что вчера ничего не произошло. Детали твоей… ошибки были удалены из сценария, а значит, никогда не существовали. Ты волен никогда не поднимать эту тему вновь. – Он не выглядел злым. Немного обиженным, может, но в то же время любопытствующим. Видимо, люди обычно не разыгрывают его. Он настолько не в своей тарелке, что Корво даже пожалел его в этот раз. 

\- Хорошо. Обещаю, сегодня ты получишь свой заказ, все в правильных пропорциях. Что я могу для тебя сделать?   
\- Я буду холодный ванильный Масала Фреско, с… тройным эспрессо, обезжиренным молоком и взбитыми сливками. И корицей сверху. – Он выпалил заказ и заглянул Корво в глаза, словно подбивая его возразить. Это не сработало, поскольку теперь Корво усвоил правил этой игры. Улыбайся, веди себя дружелюбно и сделай все в точности как он просит, а не как ему хочется. 

\- Разумеется, - ответил Корво; поддерживать дружелюбную улыбку становилось сложно. – И раз уж ты пришел позже обычного, могу я предложить что-то из еды?   
Он указал рукой на стойку с продуктами. Чужой нахмурился.  
\- Не знаю, - протянул он медленно, рассматривая пирожные и панини. – Это безглютеновые продукты?   
\- Нет, - ответил Корво. – Адмирал не верит в это, поэтому мы не принимаем во внимание проблемы с переносимостью продуктов. Если хочется чего-то без глютена советую сделать заказ в другом месте. 

Чужой наклонил голову и нахмурился еще больше.   
\- В «Черном регентстве» они подают еду без глютена. Не похоже, чтобы это было для них слишком сложно.  
\- Неужели? Ты часто там бываешь?   
\- Когда мне это удобно.  
Корво медленно опустил свой блокнот:   
\- Ты изменяешь мне с Даудом?   
\- Твои обвинения необоснованны. В прошлый раз, когда я был там, меня обслуживала его ученица… Билли, как мне кажется, ее зовут. Не столь интересная, как он, но вполне приличная замена. 

\- Но ты изменяешь мне. _С Даудом._ – Он был искренне оскорблен этой новостью. Гораздо сильнее, чем это было бы разумным. В какой-то мере он всерьез начал считать себя кем-то особенным. Глупо, глупо было на что-то надеяться. И совершенно нет никаких причин чувствовать себя преданным. Это просто кофе, а этот парень делает все возможное, чтобы стать наименее любимым посетителем. Это все не имеет значения.   
\- Корво, послушай меня. – И он слушает, как последний идиот. – История Дауда окончена, тогда как твоя только началась. Зачем скорбеть о чем-то столь прекрасном, когда оно показало лишь свои первые лепестки? Перед нами столько приключений, и я не знаю, куда они приведут нас, но меньшее, что я могу обещать – ты не посчитаешь это путешествие скучным.   
Как последний идиот, вместо того, чтобы просто отдать заказ, Корво захватывает наживку.   
\- И это путешествие, оно закончится, когда я перестану быть тебе интересен? Однажды ты просто встанешь и уйдешь, и я больше никогда не увижу тебя, - он слишком поздно осознал, как все это прозвучало.

\- Мой дорогой Корво, - нотка тепла просочилась в обычно монотонный голос и Корво мог бы поклясться, что взгляд Чужого едва заметно смягчился. – Ни у кого нет в запасе вечности.  
О нет, он не клюнет на это. Он совершенно точно этого не сделает.   
\- Ну хотя бы скажи, что мой кофе лучше, - сказал Корво, очевидно потому, что попался на эту удочку. Он почти видел, как крохотный кусочек его самоуважения откололся и отправился на поиски лучшей жизнь, где-то очень далеко отсюда.   
Чужой потянулся через стойку, чтобы погладить его по щеке. Корво застыл, как испуганный олень. 

\- Твой кофе значительно превосходит его, - сказал он. – И ты не кричишь на меня, когда я заказываю что-то сложное. Дауд… темпераментный.   
\- Я тоже могу быть темпераментным, - запротестовал Корво и Чужой одарил его терпеливым взглядом.   
\- Но ты все равно мой любимый.   
\- Правда? – Корво стушевался и больше, чем раньше хотел, чтобы Эмили была сейчас рядом с ним. По правде говоря, он сейчас обрадовался бы даже Пендлтону. Даже такой неловкий разговор все равно был бы лучше, чем это.  
\- Это странно, - сказал Чужой, пока Корво выполнял его заказ. – Арест Кемпбелла. Ты ведь спрашивал меня о нем вчера, разве нет?   
Он замолчал. Корво ничего не ответил, что видимо Чужого никак не задело, он продолжил:   
\- Мой источник сообщил мне, что во время вчерашнего представления были некоторые несоответствия в обычной схеме действий. Некий молодой человек, воспользовавшись моим Знаком, проник в здание.   
Корво едва не уронил пластиковый стакан. 

\- Я могу объяснить, - начал он, но Чужой покачал головой.   
\- Полагаю, факты мне уже известны, твоя интерпретация этих фактов может подождать, хотя я уверен, мне это покажется весьма увлекательным.   
\- Так и есть, - покорно сообщил Корво. – Мне приснилась… Бездна вчера, и ты был там. Очевидно, что я интересен и совершаю неожиданные поступки.   
Глаза Чужого загорелись чем-то тревожным; Корво не уверен, почему радостное выражение лица совсем не подходит этому человеку, который выглядит, чем отстраненнее, тем нормальнее. 

\- Твое подсознание, кажется, прекрасно меня понимает, Корво. Мои поздравления.  
\- Это все еще чертовски навязчиво.   
Он протянул Чужому его напиток и едва не вздрогнул, почувствовав, какие ледяные у того пальцы. Неужели здесь настолько холодно? Может быть, он просто привык работать без отопления?   
\- Увидимся завтра? – спросил он непреднамеренно, и Чужой смягчил улыбку.  
\- Разумеется, - согласился он и ушел, оставив Корво купаться в волне отвращения к себе.  
Он занимался этим около пяти минут, когда Адмирал, с неожиданно молчаливым Пендлтоном позади, спустился в зал.

\- Корво! Мы как раз тебя искали!  
\- Это не очень сложно, - сказал Корво, - я ведь работаю на вас.   
\- Да, да. – Обычно Адмирал не спускал таких шуточек, видимо сейчас ситуация была другой. Он простил Корво такое несоблюдение субординации, надеясь, видимо, что он будет сотрудничать.   
Пендлтон молчал и это было неожиданно. Он мог уступить Адмиралу, но он прекрасно осознавал свой социальный статус. Странно было видеть, как он молчаливо хмурился позади Хэвлока, глядя на стену. Лицо его было красного оттенка, но это, скорее всего, из-за алкоголя.   
\- Что на этот раз? – спросил Корво. Адмирал сложил руки за спиной и выпрямился.   
\- Ты, разумеется, знаешь, что Кемпбелл не один был в этом замешан, ему оказывали содействие некоторые влиятельные лица…

\- Моя цель на этот раз – Пендлтоны? – рискнул предположить Корво и Тревор Пендлтон дернулся. - Мои братья – не самые уважаемые члены общества, могу вас заверить, - его голос был твердым, но он избегал смотреть Корво в глаза. – Они ужасные люди, безмерно жестокие и в дружеских отношениях с Хайремом Берроузом. Их нужно устранить.  
Корво скрестил руки на груди:   
\- Я не собираюсь никого убивать, так что надеюсь, вы подразумевали какое-то другое «устранение».   
\- Конечно, - заверил его Адмирал. И хотя ему не хватало Мартиновой уверенности в голосе, он старался изо всех сил. – Ты подарил нам надежду, но когда на нашем пути стоят родственники Пендлтона, подобраться к Берроузу нет возможности. А ведь это он повинен в убийстве Джессамины. Я… свел знакомство с неким человеком, который высказал интерес к нашей проблеме. У этого человека есть уникальные связи.  
\- Нам нужно, чтобы ты отправился к нему и выяснил, возьмется ли он за эту работу, - жестко сказал Пендлтон. – Он говорил, что сможет выполнить все без лишнего шума, что я бы оценил. Мне нужно думать о семейной репутации.   
\- То есть, я посланник? – спросил Корво. – И это все?   
\- Это все, - тон Адмирала должен был быть успокаивающим. – Нас не должны видеть рядом с его местом обитания, мы слишком заметны. Но ты – другое дело. Ты знаешь, где находится Боттл-стрит? 

\- Ух ты, - послышалось от двери, и Корво повернулся и одарил Сэмюэля улыбкой. Тот смотрел на Хэвлока подняв брови. – Это не то место, куда стоит посылать своих сотрудников, Адмирал. Что за дела у Корво могут быть на территории банды?   
\- Это важно, - встрял Пендлтон и Адмирал кивнул.  
\- Тебе не нужно будет быть там долго. Там есть старое здание винокурни Дануолла, там работали, пока их не перевели; пропустить трудно. Найди вход для сотрудников. Мой источник сообщил, что если этот человек принял наше предложение, у входа будет стоять пустая бутылка «Олд Дануолл». Найди ее и возвращайся с отчетом.   
\- Твой «источник», Хэвлок? Звучит так, словно ты ввязываешься в дела, о которых потом пожалеешь, - Сэмюэль нахмурился и теперь не только Пендлтон избегал смотреть ему в глаза.   
\- Это не твое дело, - хрипло ответил Хэвлок. – Опасности никакой и времени это много не займет.   
Адмирал спешно ушел; Пендлтон трусил за ним, как послушная гончая. Корво разочарованно вздохнул: очевидно, сказать «нет» снова не представлялось возможным. 

\- Тебя ждет приключение, Корво? – голубые глаза Сэмюэля были необычайно мрачны, он буравил спину уходящего Хэвлока. – Это захватывающе.   
\- Ненавижу это, - сказал Корво. – Он использует меня, как использует Эмили, и, наверно, он думает, что я этого не замечаю… Он всегда был таким?   
Сэмюэль пожал плечами.  
\- Адмирал целеустремленный человек, он верит, что любые препятствия можно преодолеть. С другой стороны, я не видел, чтобы он настолько был зациклен на чем-то.   
\- Я уверен, что больше, чем половину всего плана он от меня скрывает.   
\- Что же, он не единственный хранит секреты здесь, не так ли? – взгляд у Сэмюэля острый, почти такой же, как у Сесилии; Корво подумал, что у него очень хорошо получается выглядеть безобидным, хотя это не так.   
\- Это другое, - ответил Корво. – Это _подарок_ , не думаю, что он собирался манипулировать мной.   
\- Нет? Ты не был так благосклонен к нему, когда мы говорил в прошлый раз.   
\- Я передумал. Немного. – Корво понял, что сказал правду. Он все еще считал Чужого сверх меры раздражающим, но всегда есть кто-то, кто гораздо хуже. Убийца. Шантажист. Манипулятор. Изменщик. – На самом деле, ему я доверяю больше, чем Хэвлоку. Он грубиян, с этим я могу справиться, но он не враг. 

Сэмюэль ехал медленно, словно бы у него был целый день времени в запасе, и конечной точки у их путешествия не было. Когда он обернулся и посмотрел на Корво, лицо его было бесстрастно.   
\- Тебе, конечно, знать лучше. Но если бы ты послушал совета старого человека…  
\- Разве я не всегда так делаю?   
Сэмюэль улыбнулся.  
\- Это так. Боттл-стрит не так уж далеко отсюда, и если ты не против пройтись несколько минут, то ты увидишь чайный магазинчик. Его не сложно найти, взгляд у тебя острый. Не думаю, что он как-то называется, во всяком случае, я этого не знаю.   
\- Что я забыл в магазине чая?   
\- Точно не чай. Тебя должна заинтересовать хозяйка этого магазина, она может ответить на некоторые твои вопросы, - Сэмюэль сложил руки на груди и посмотрел в сторону. – Старая Ветошь знакома с Чужим. Может быть, ее слова заставят тебя пересмотреть отношение к нему. 

Старая Ветошь. Никто не помнил, когда ее стали так называть, но сейчас это было ее единственное прозвище. Однажды она была амбициозной актрисой из состоятельной семьи, смелая в выборе ролей и пренебрежительная к своим поклонникам. Кажется, ее звали Вера Морэй, или как-то так, вспомнил Корво. Он никогда не видел ее на сцене, но, как и многие, слышал истории. Даже по меркам театрального квартала, эти истории сбивали с толку.   
Магазин он нашел с трудом, как Сэмюэль и говорил, вывески не было, найти его с помощью карты в телефоне тоже не получилось. Боттл-стрит не самое безопасное место для прогулок; улица была грязной, не сравнимо с бульваром Клеверинга, большая часть магазинов и баров была закрыта. Корво дошел к месту, спрашивая дорогу, хотя многие отвечали, что не знают, о чем он говорит. Дойдя до места, Корво решил, что может на самом деле, он и не хотел сюда приходить.

Это место… что же, назвать его «грязным» было бы преуменьшением, скорее «заброшенным» или «местом, которое давно пора снести и построить здесь отель». Дверь зловеще заскрипела, когда Корво вошел. На всех поверхностях лежала пыль, а яркое солнце, сияющее снаружи, казалось, не проникало внутрь помещения. Неужели они действительно работают?   
Корво прошелся по магазину, протискиваясь между заплесневелых полок с разными вещами. Чайники, чашки, блюдца, фарфоровые изделия, которые он не смог опознать, и не испытывал желания прикоснутся. Повсюду стоял странный, гнилостный сладковатый запах, вызывающий тошноту. 

Корво прочистил горло.  
\- Здравствуйте?   
Ответа не последовало. Он остановился у прилавка, грязного и заставленного коробками с чайными листьями. Запах усилился, и Корво уже почти решился покинуть это место, когда услышал голос, заставивший его замереть.   
\- Сюда, мои пташки, вот так вот, хорошо. Угощение для моих пташек, - женский голос доносился откуда-то из глубин магазина, сопровождал его непонятный шорок и влажный _хруст._ – Хорошо. Лучше, когда все свежее, о да.   
Женщина издала странный звук, который вывел Корво из того странного транса, в котором он находился.  
\- Извините, - позвал он. И все звуки затихли. – Я ищу Старую Ветошь.  
\- Ну здравствуй, милый.

Старая Ветошь вышла в зал магазина и Корво понял сразу несколько вещей. Первое, женщина была слепа – и это, возможно, объясняло, почему ее магазин находится в таком запустении. Второе – выглядела она в точности так, как он представлял себе ведьму, стоящую на сцене и вещавшую о том, что «зло есть добро, добро есть зло», перескакивая иногда на монологи о кипящих котлах. 

И третье – она пугала его до безумия. 

\- Хм, здравствуйте… Я… Меня сюда прислали, вы не могли бы… Меня зовут Корво, - слова путались между собой, голосовые связки не слушались, но, видимо, у Ветоши был отменный слух. Она подошла к прилавку, сложила на нем руки и повернула лицо к Корво.   
\- Корво, не так ли? Прекрасное имя для прекрасного молодого человека. Ты ведь прекрасен, не так ли? Мои глаза же не те, что раньше. Что Старушка может сделать для тебя, милый? Ты ищешь славу? Удачу? – она облизнула губы, ее голос стал хитрым. – Может быть, есть девушка, которая и не подозревает о твоем существовании. У меня есть кое-что для _тебя,_ о да, и она даже не узнает, когда…  
\- _Нет_ , - прервал ее Корво и Старая Ветошь зашлась смехом.   
\- Тайна, не так ли? Как славно и мило, или может быть, мертво? Вот в чем дело? Пара капель и все, они уснут и не проснутся, пока мы будем жить и стареть…   
\- Расскажите мне о Чужом, - выпалил Корво и улыбка женщины стала застенчивой. Она приложила руку к груди; ногти ее напоминали заточенные ножи.   
\- Что же, _это_ другое дело. Спрашивать меня о темноглазом женихе. Испорченный мальчишка.  
\- Вы знали его, не так ли? Вы были его музой, - Корво поборол желание отступить назад, подальше от ее невидящих глаз и густого цветочного аромата ее духов. У нее был очень яркий макияж, фиолетовые тени для век и удивительно хорошая помада. 

Ветошь вздохнула и сложила руки на прилавке.   
\- Да, я знала его, знала лучше, чем все эти скучные, ненужные отбросы общества.  
\- Лучше, чем Дауд? - спросил Корво прежде, чем спохватился и остановил себя. Ветошь зашипела:   
\- Лучше, чем Китобой? О, разумеется, лучше, чем он, и чем эта _глупая_ дочка пекаря, возомнившая себя художницей. Никто не понимает его так, как Старая Ветошь.   
_«И все же, он никогда о тебе не говорил»_ , - подумал Корво. Жадность, увиденная в Ветоши была ему знакома, хотя он и привык видеть ее на более бородатом лице. Женщина сыграла роль в одной из первых успешных пьес Чужого, и Корво задумался, как давно она уже не видела своего «темноглазого жениха»? 

\- Какой он? – спросил Корво, и она хихикнула, как совсем молоденькая девушка.   
\- О, он чудесен, как небо, и луна, и звезды; но они уже не могут сделать его таким как прежде. Так жаль. Он очень _предан_ своему делу.  
\- Предан?   
Корво использовал бы слово «одержим». Он подумал, что эта преданность могла касаться больше самой пьесы, чем Старой Ветоши.   
\- Предан, устремлен… Все для Искусства. Это очень важно, приносить жертвы во славу Искусства. Старая Ветошь тоже принесла свою. Все для него.   
Холод сковал внутренности Корво.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду? Что он заставил вас сделать? 

Женщина снова засмеялась, захлопав в ладоши, прямо как Эмили, когда она получала сладости или новые мелки.   
\- Не будь глупеньким, милый, никто не заставлял меня. Все дело в выборе и я сделала свой. Это будет для него сюрпризом, и он будет гордиться!  
\- Гордиться чем?   
\- Ш-ш! – Старая Ветошь придвинулась ближе, повернув голову в стороны, словно проверяя, нет ли в магазине еще людей. – Ты же не расскажешь ему, милый? Не испортишь это для Старушки?   
\- Нет, - сказал Корво и сделал шаг вперед, вопреки всем внутренним инстинктам, которые требовали, чтобы он бежал со всех ног. – Нет, обещаю, я буду хранить молчание. 

\- Хороший мальчик, - тон старой женщины смягчился. – Чужой, он написал для меня роль, прекрасную роль женщины, которая делала выбор. Столько шансов. Все эти красивые, богатые мужчины, они выстраивались в очередь, чтобы станцевать со мной, и я не выбрала ни одного из них. Как они были расстроены! А потом были приключения в Пандуссии, магия и чудеса, и девушка из пьесы, она отдала свои глаза, чтобы суметь видеть то, чего не видят остальные. Такой прекрасный сценарий...  
\- Но ведь это была пьеса, - сказал Корво, он не мог заставить себя прекратить смотреть в молочно-белые, незрячие глаза Ветоши. – Вас же не ослепили, в самом деле.

\- Не тогда, нет, - она постучала ногтями по поверхности прилавка; звук напоминал то, как скребутся мыши ли крысы. – Но когда все спектакли прошли, я осталась совсем одна. Я не видела его, как бы ни старалась. _И тогда…_ тогда я вспомнила про девушку из пьесы. Она отдала свои глаза и смогла видеть гораздо лучше. Как же он умен. Но ш-ш! – внезапно воскликнула она и Корво вздрогнул. – Не смей говорить ему об этом. Сегодня или завтра, он скоро придет, чтобы навестить свою любимую Старушку. Он будет доволен, когда узнает, что я сделала. Все ради искусства. Все ради него.   
\- Я… Хорошо, - Корво сделал шаг назад, а затем еще один, когда понял, что Старая Ветошь этого не заметила. – Тогда я пойду, он ведь может появиться в любой момент, а я не хочу украсть миг вашего триумфа. 

\- О, это очень мило, какой ты замечательный молодой человек, - порадовалась Ветошь и пошевелила пальцами в воздухе, прощаясь. – Если ты встретишь его, скажи что у Старой Ветоши для него сюрприз. Он любит это.  
\- Обязательно, - сказал Корво и поспешил покинуть магазин так быстро, как только смог, не сорвавшись на бег. Он почти чувствовал дыхание старухи на своей шее и аромат ее отвратительных духов душил его.   
\- Заходи еще, милый, - сказал она, - и не забудь принести еды для моих пташек. Они всегда голодны, когда становится холодно.

После этого Корво побежал. Гулять по Боттл-стрит было опасно, но уж лучше встретиться с бандами, посчитал Корво, чем оставаться еще какое-то время рядом со Старой Ветошью.  
Эта женщина безумна. Он видел этот огонек в глазах Соколова, его одержимое отчаяние, с каким он проводил часы в заведении, которое ему не нравилось, пил отвратительные кофе, ради призрачного шанса встретиться со своим кумиром. Это уже было жутко, но Старая Ветошь вознесла это на совершенно новый уровень.

Одна муза чокнутая, другой – не получил ни одной серьезной роли после работы с Чужим. И кто эта дочка пекаря, которую упомянула Ветошь? Корво не знал, да и не хотел знать. Если не считать крохотной части его где-то глубоко внутри, которая хотела. Что случится с ним? Почему из всех людей в театральном квартале выбрали именно его? Что случится с Эмили, если он согласится сыграть эту роль? Так много вопросов, и он не уверен, что у него хватит смелости задать Чужому хотя бы один из них.

Корво добрался до старой винокурни; найти вход для персонала было не сложно, и не нужно было даже подходить близко, чтобы увидеть, как в пыли перед дверью стоит пустая бутылка. Этикетку «Олд Дануолл» было видно издалека. Что же, похоже, что предложение Хэвлока приняли, каким бы оно не было. Обратно в «Песью яму» Корво не спешил, но и лишних остановок не делал. 

Полученные новости Хэвлока порадовали, хотя он никак не дал понять, что это все означает. В этот раз он выслушал Корво один, никак не прокомментировав отсутствие Мартина и Пендлтона, и отсылая Корво на смену, даже похвалил. Уходя, Корво задержался в дверях, подумав, не спросить ли у Адмирала, что означала эта пустая бутылка, оставленная посреди криминального квартала. Было в этом что-то жуткое, хотя Корво и не смог бы сейчас указать точно, что именно. Мысли о встрече со Старой Ветошью занимали его сейчас гораздо сильнее. Стоит ли ему волноваться? Что именно он _сделал_? 

В конце концов, Корво ушел, не сказав ни слова. Он накинул фартук и принялся готовить напитки, именно за это ему и платили. На сегодня ему достаточно безумия.


End file.
